Exo Next Door(ChanBaek Ver)
by VinKev Rin Fujoshi'24 KJS'11
Summary: (FINAL CHAP UP) bercerita tentang Byun Baekhyun, seorang namja manis yang mendapat tetangga yang luar biasa tampan nya, terlebih mereka adalah artis idola nya. Bagaimana Baekhyun menghadapi namja-namja tampan itu, terlebih ia adalah namja yang mudah merona dan pipi nya akan sematang tomat jika bertemu dengan namja tampan ?/ChanBaek/Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

EXO Next Door (CHANBAEK Version)

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cast(s) : Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Exo Member

Other

Warning : Yaoi, OOC, typo(s), absurd, gak suka jangan baca.

Disclaimer : fanfic ini yang ngetik kak Maple (sama gue juga yg ngetik, soalnya banyak yg gue rombak), tapi Maple ter inspirasi dari drama nya Exo Next Door. Semua cast asli milik Tuhan, keluarga, dan semua yang menyayangi mereka.

Summary : bercerita tentang Byun Baekhyun, seorang namja manis yang mendapat tetangga yang luar biasa tampan nya, terlebih mereka adalah artis idola nya. Bagaimana Baekhyun menghadapi namja-namja tampan itu, terlebih ia adalah namja yang mudah merona dan pipi nya akan sematang tomat jika bertemu dengan namja tampan ?/ChanBaek/Yaoi/Repost dari akun **Maple Fujoshi2309**

.

.

.

Happy Readiiinggg!

Sebuah mobil van berjalan menyusuri sebuah pemukiman sepi. Mobil itu tampak mencurigakan, termasuk penumpang di dalamnya.

"Mobil ini terlalu banyak menarik perhatian. Kita harus bergerak diam-diam." kata seseorang dari mereka.

Tiba-tiba mobil itu berhenti. Turunlah empat _namja_ dengan topi, masker, jaket tebal (yang semuanya berwarna hitam) dan tak lupa koper masing-masing di tangan mereka.

...

Seorang _namja_ manis yang bernama Byun Baekhyun berdiri di depan sebuah minimarket. Baekhyun berbicara dalam hati. _'Aku pasti bisa. Ini bukanlah masalah yang besar. Tidak akan sulit untuk membeli barang itu.'_

Baekhyun lalu merapihkan poninya yang tertutup jaket. Tampak kedua pipinya yang memerah. _'Byun Baekhyun, fighting.'_ Dan akhirnya _namja_ itu masuk ke dalam minimarket itu.

Baekhyun membeli pembalut. _Namja_ manis itu panik saat barcode pembalut yang di beli belum terdeteksi harganya oleh alat sensor X-Ray.

"Bisakah kau cepat?" pinta Baekhyun pada kasir.

Ada suara gaduh yang berasal dari belakang. Baekhyun melihat kearah suara gaduh itu dan menemukan seseorang yang sepertinya mabuk.

"Sial." maki orang yang mabuk itu.

"Dia pasti sudah gila." ucap Baekhyun.

"Tolong cepat." pinta Baekhyun lagi.

Akhirnya harga pembalut itu pun terdeteksi.

"Pembalut untuk malam dengan sayap. Ini 6.500 won." ucap kasir itu. Baekhyun segera mengambil uangnya. Rasa panik masih ada dalam dirinya.

"Haruskah aku membungkus ini di kantung plastik hitam?" tanya kasir itu. Baekhyun mengangguk sebagai jawaban. " _Ppali, ppali, ppali_."

"Ini, mengapa kau tak membeli dua? Jika membeli dua, kau akan mendapatkan bonus satu pack lagi, pembalut ini sedang dalam masa diskon ."

"Tidak, cepatlah ."

Baekhyun menjawab dengan jengkel, ia lalu memberikan uang nya dan segera berlalu dari mini market tersebut. Si pria mabuk dan sang kasir hanya bengong melihat tingkah Baekhyun.

Dalam perjalanan pulang, Baekhyun memegang kedua pipinya. "Wajahku benar-benar terbakar. Ck, aku akan komplain pada pemilik minimarket itu untuk mengganti kasir nya, aissshhh mengapa ia begitu lambat ? Tak tau apa jika aku sangat malu membeli perlengkapan wanita ini huh? Beruntung wajah ku seperti _yeoja_. Upppsss. _Aniya_ , kau _namja_ tampan Baekhyun ah, kkkk." gumam Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terus menggumam sendiri, sekalian untuk mengobati rasa takut nya karena berjalan seorang diri di dalam malam yang gelap dan dingin ini.

Baekhyun menoleh ke belakang. Ia melihat ada empat pria misterius yang 'mengikutinya'. Mereka berpakaian serba hitam, memakai masker, topi dan dua dari mereka mendorong tas besar. Mereka berjalan tepat di belakangnya. Suasana semakin mencekam. Ditambah lagi ada suara raungan kucing.

' _Siapa mereka? Kenapa mereka mengikutiku?'_ tanya Baekhyun dalam hati. Baekhyun menjadi panik sendiri.

Baekhyun mendengar salah satu dari mereka bertanya, "Kita terjebak disini untuk tiga bulan, kan?" dan salah satu temannya membenarkan.

"Ini akan gempar di internet mulai besok." ujar seorang lagi.

"Apa?" tanya Baekhyun pelan.

"Diamlah. Kau ingin semua orang dengar? Kita pasti di perhatikan."

Baekhyun tambah panik ketika mendengar percakapan mereka.

' _Ah, siapa mereka?'_ tanya Baekhyun dalam hati ketakutan.

"Kenapa Matilda begitu berat?" protes salah satu pria yang memegang tas besar.

Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar nama Matilda disebut. "Matilda?" tanya Baekhyun entah pada siapa. Baekhyun mulai berimajinasi Matilda yang berambut pirang dan bersimbah darah. Ia di bunuh oleh keempat pria misterius itu.

Tiba-tiba lampu jalan mati dan membuat Baekhyun terkejut. Baekhyun berniat lari, namun naas nya Baekhyun malah menginjak kulit pisang dan..

Brughh..

Baekhyun terjatuh di jalan dengan posisi yang tidak elit. Pembalut yang dia beli tadi melayang ke udara dan mendarat di kaki salah satu pria misterius itu. Pria itu pun mengambil pembalut itu.

Baekhyun mendengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekat kearahnya. _'Jangan kesini. Mereka akan membunuhku. Ini hari terakhirku di bumi. Apa yang harus ku lakukan? Haruskah aku berpura-pura mati? Jangan kesini. Jangan kesini. Jangan kesini.'_ batinBaekhyun.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya salah satu pria misterius itu.

Baekhyun dengan perlahan membuka matanya. Ia terkejut. Mereka mengelilingi _namja_ manis itu, bagaikan macan yang mengelilingi seekor rusa.

' _Kelompok pembunuh?'_ gumam Baekhyun dalam hati.

Baekhyun berdiri dan berteriak histeris sampai akhirnya ia lari terbirit-birit. Keempat pria itu hanya bengong melihat kejadian itu.

" _What the.._ "

"Ada apa dengannya?"

Baekhyun lari ke rumah dengan kecepatan penuh dan masuk menuju kamarnya. Ibu dan Daehyun (adik laki-lakinya) yang sedang memakan pisang hanya bisa menatap aneh padanya.

"Daehyun ah, ada apa dengan _Hyung_ mu?"

" _Nan molla_."

"Yaaaa, Byun Baekhyun! Mana pembalut _umma_?"

" _Ummmaaaa,_ bunuhlah aku besoook. Aku ingin menenangkan diri dahulu ."

Baekhyun berteriak dari dalam kamar.

Kondsi _namja_ itu sungguh mengenaskan dengan wajah merah dan baju nya yang berantakan. Tiba-tiba Daehyun masuk mengagetkannya dengan gaya Jet Li.

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Baekhyun dengan nada kesal.

"Apa kau tahu? Seseorang pindah di rumah sebelah." jawab Daehyun.

"Pindah?"

"Hm. _Umma_ bilang mereka sekelompok pria tampan."

Wajah Baekhyun langsung memerah saat mendengar 'sekelompok pria tampan'. Lelaki imut itu senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Hei, apa yang kau pikirkan?" tegur Daehyun.

Baekhyun marah. "Yack, keluar! Kau mendengarku?"

Baekhyun mengambil tembakan dan menembaki Daehyun dengan peluru karet hingga Daehyun keluar dari kamarnya.

Setelah Daehyun pergi dari kamarnya, Baekhyun tersenyum dan memegang wajahnya yang memerah. Ia membayangkan dirinya yang di kelilingi pria tampan. Ia menebar ciuman dan para pria tampan itu bertekuk lutut sambil memegang bunga.

...

"Yack, bangunlah." _Umma_ tercinta Baekhyun sedang membangunkan anaknya yang sangat pemalas ini. _Umma_ nya dengan senang hati memukulinya.

"Bangun. Bangun. Bangun."

"Berhenti memukuliku." teriak Baekhyun setelah dia bangun.

"Bangun. Lakukan apa yang di perintahkan. Kau ingin hidup sesuka hatimu? Kalau begitu bayar sewa." ucap _umma_ Baekhyun.

"Apa yang isitimewa dari rumah tua seperti ini? _Umma_ satu-satunya makelar di planet ini yang menyuruh putranya sendiri untuk membayar sewa." protes Baekhyun.

"Kau belum sadar, mulutmu banyak bicara. Cepat keluar sarapan." ujar _umma_ lalu pergi.

"Ouch.." ringis Baekhyun memegang pundaknya yang sakit. ia teringat akan keempat pria misterius semalam. Baekhyun pun men- _googling_ , mencari informasi tentang wanita berambut pirang yang dibunuh. Namun tidak ada hasil yang ditemukan. Yang ada hanyalah berita tentang Suho EXO yang terluka, sehingga mengakibatkan _Tour International_ mereka terancam di batalkan.

"Taehyung akan menangis sekarang." gumam Baekhyun.

"Byun Baekhyun. Cepat kesini." teriak _umma_ Baekhyun.

"Iya, aku kesana." balas Baekhyun yang juga berteriak.

...

Baekhyun menikmati sarapan paginya.

"Beberapa orang pindah di rumah sebelah." ucap sang _umma._

Wajah Baekhyun langsung memerah.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya _umma_ dan Daehyun.

"Apa? Tidak ada." elak Baekhyun.

"Jika kau melihat mobil van mereka, berikan ini untuk mereka. Jangan lupa." suruh sang _umma_ dan memberi Baekhyun sebuah kartu kunci.

"Kenapa bukan _umma_ saja yang melakukannya?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Aku harus bekerja." jawab sang _umma_.

"Dan dia?" tanya Baekhyun lagi dengan dagu yang menunjuk kearah Daehyun.

"Dia harus belajar." jawab _umma_ nya lagi.

"Anak manis ku. Ayo makan yang banyak." ujar _umma_ nya manja pada Daehyun yang duduk di sampingnya.

Daehyun menjulurkan lidahnya pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun menatap sebal pada Daehyun.

"Lakukan yang _umma_ perintahkan. Atau bayar sewa." ucap _umma._

"Aku tahu. Aku sudah muak mendengar kata sewa." balas Baekhyun.

"Jangan pergi dengan keadaanmu yang seperti ini. Pakailah pakaian yang sopan. Kesan pertama sangatlah penting." suruh _umma_ nya.

"Jangan konyol. Ini bukanlah sebuah wawancara." ucap Baekhyun.

...

Di kamarnya, Baekhyun berulang kali mengganti pakaiannya agar tampil menarik di depan tetangga barunya.

"Selamat datang di lingkungan kami." ujar Baekhyun yang di buat se-ceria mungkin.

"Senang bertemu kalian."

"Jika kalian membutuhkan sesuatu..."

"Mari kita menjadi tetangga yang baik."

Baekhyun mencoba beberapa gaya penyambutan yang hangat di depan cermin. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara mobil dan tak lama terdengar bunyi bel pintu rumahnya. Baekhyun tersenyum manis.

"Hallo." sapa dua pria yang jauh dari kata tampan (menurut Baekhyun) dan membungkukan badan mereka.

"Kami kesini untuk mengambil kartu kunci." ucap salah satu dari dua orang itu.

Baekhyun tampak _shock_ melihat penampakan kedua pria itu. Baekhyun memberikan kartu itu.

' _Apa yang ku harapkan?'_ umpat Baekhyun dalam hati.

...

Baekhyun pov

Namaku Byun Baekhyun. Aku adalah namja yang di bilang cukup dewasa. Namun belum sekalipun aku memiliki kekasih. Alasan nya, karena jika aku sudah berhadapan dengan sesorang yang aku sukai, maka aku akan membatu, dan wajahku akan semerah tomat, maka dari itu teman-temanku akan memanggilku dengan batu merah. Panggilan yang cukup konyol dan menyebalkan memang.

Baekhyun pov end...

...

Baekhyun saat ini tengah bersantai, atau lebih tepat nya bermalas-malasan menonton tv, yang menampilkan idola favorit nya, di Exo's Showtime. Sesekali ia tertawa konyol sambil terus memakan snack nya .

"Ya, diamlah!" teriak Baekhyun yang merasa terganggu dengan adiknya yang sedang berlatih memukul itu.

" _Umma_ , ada apa dengannya?" teriak Baekhyun lagi.

Sang _dongsaeng_ mengernyit heran saat melihat tetangga baru mereka. Mereka tampan sekali, tidak seperti yang _hyung_ nya katakan.

" _Hyung_ , bukankah kau bilang tetangga kita jelek?" tanya Daehyun.

"Ya, mereka sangat jelek." ujar Baekhyun mengiyakan.

"Jadi begini wajahnya orang jelek?" Daehyun seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang di lihatnya baru saja. Daehyun semakin heran saat ia menonton TV, ada wajah tetangga baru mereka di sana.

"Hei, _hyung_. Apa mereka juga pria yang sangat jelek?" tanya Daehyun memastikan pendapat Baekhyun tentang pria-pria tampan di TV itu.

"Lihatlah di cermin. Kau akan melihat wujud jelek itu."

"Itu aneh. Mereka tampak seperti tetangga kita."

Baekhyun mengisyaratkan Daehyun untuk mendekat padanya lalu memukul kepala adiknya itu, "Apa kau buta? Siapa yang kau bandingkan dengan EXO?"

Tiba-tiba saja sang umma datang sambil menaruh sebuah kotak yang entah apa isinya, namun yang jelas aroma nya sangat harum.

"Byun Baekhyun, antarkan kue beras ini ke tetangga baru kita itu ."

" _Ne_. Apa?"

"Ini kue beras. Berikan selagi masih hangat."

"Kenapa _umma_ melakukan ini padaku? Apakah mereka akan kelaparan tanpa ini? _Umma_ bisa mendapatkan banyak nomor untuk pengiriman makanan di internet. Kita juga punya beberapa." protes Baekhyun.

Sang _umma_ tidak menanggapi perkataan putranya ini. Ia malah menelepon seseorang. "Hei, apa kalian sedang mencari sebuah kamar? Aku punya-"

Dan tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun berdiri dan membawa kotak berisi kue beras itu.

 _Umma_ nya memang sangat menyebalkan.

...

Baekhyun celingak-celinguk mencari tetangga barunya. "Ada orang disini?"

Rumah itu tampak sepi. Baekhyun tidak mendapati siapapun di setiap sudut. "Tidak ada orang?"

Baekhyun meletakkan kue beras itu di meja dapur. "Mereka harus memakannya sebelum dingin. Baunya enak."

Baekhyun tergoda untuk memakannya. Dia membuka bungkusan itu dan memakan satu kue beras. Karena terlalu terburu-buru, akhirnya dia tersedak. Lelaki manis itu membuka kulkas dan mengambil botol minuman bergambar rilakkuma. Segera saja dia meminum air itu.

Baekhyun menoleh kesamping dan mendapati empat sosok familiar yang baru saja muncul di situ.

"Siapa kau?"

Byuuurrrrrr

Minuman yang tadi ada di mulutnya tiba-tiba saja menyembur ke wajah salah satu dari empat orang itu, orang yang sangat ia kenal.

' _Ya Tuhan. Tetangga kami adalah EXO?'_ jerit Baekhyun dalam hati.

 _Namja_ yang terkena semprotan Baekhyun itu menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan tajam.

Yup, ia adalah idola nya di EXO.

Uh, entahlah bagaimana kelanjutan nasib Baekhyun setelah adegan penyemburan itu. Kita lihat saja nanti.

 **TBC**

Gue mau jelasin dulu daripada nanti ada salah paham. Jadi, dulu ni ff pernah di post di akunnya **Maple Fujoshi2309** , tapi udah di hapus sama kak Maple. Kayaknya kak Apel nggak kuat liat EXO Next Door. Makanya dia nyuruh gue buat lanjutin nih ff. Sebenernya yang nyuruh udah lamaaaaaa bangeeeetttt. Tapi baru kesampean sekarang.

Isinya mungkin juga beda. Iya kan beda sama yg dulu di post di akunnya kak Maple? Soalnya ada yang gue rombak.

Maaf kalo ada tulisan gue yg salah.

Terus, gue mau buat penawaran sama reader ff ini (kalo ada, tapi mudah-mudahan ada). Maunya satu chap itu satu episode atau satu chap beberapa episode?

Kalau satu chap satu episode, itu kemungkinan chap 16 tamat nya, karena kan dramanya itu sampai 16 episode. Tapi kalau di gabung, mungkin bisa kurang.

Tolong pendapat nya yaaahhh...

Makasiiii...

 **BTW, Gue nggak tau, ni ff ada yg minat nggak...**

 **Kalo ada yg minat, please review nya. Kalo nggak, ya udah lah :D**

Last, **RnR please...** /kedip-kedip (sok) imut/


	2. Chapter 2

EXO Next Door (CHANBAEK Version)

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cast(s) : Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Exo Member

Other

Warning : Yaoi, OOC, typo(s), absurd, gak suka jangan baca.

Disclaimer : fanfic ini yang ngetik kak Maple (sama gue juga yg ngetik, soalnya banyak yg gue rombak), tapi Maple ter inspirasi dari drama nya Exo Next Door. Semua cast asli milik Tuhan, keluarga, dan semua yang menyayangi mereka.

Summary : bercerita tentang Byun Baekhyun, seorang _namja_ manis yang mendapat tetangga yang luar biasa tampan nya, terlebih mereka adalah artis idola nya. Bagaimana Baekhyun menghadapi _namja-namja_ tampan itu, terlebih ia adalah _namja_ yang mudah merona dan pipi nya akan sematang tomat jika bertemu dengan _namja_ tampan ?/ChanBaek/Yaoi

.

.

.

Happy Readiiinggg!

 **(Episode 2)**

 **Malam sebelum mereka pindah**

Empat orang misterius itu memasuki rumah, yang di sinyalir milik salah satu dari mereka.

Baiklah kita perkenalkan mereka dulu. Pertama adalah Park Chanyeol, _namja_ tinggi yang berstatus sebagai _rapper_ dari _boyband_ Exo, pemilik rumah yang akan mereka tinggali sementara itu.

Kedua adalah Do Kyungsoo. Ia adalah _namja_ yang berwajah manis, namun sifatnya yang sedikit dingin. Ia sebagai _Main Vocal_ dalam grup nya, memiliki suara yang lembut dan halus.

Ketiga adalah Oh Sehun, _namja_ berwajah dingin namun sebenarnya ia amat sangat konyol dan terkadang memasang wajah 'oon' nya, ia sebagai _magnae_ di EXO.

Dan terakhir adalah Luhan. Ia adalah _namja_ yang di ibaratkan barbie di grup mereka karena wajahnya yang amat sangat cantik. Namun jangan salah, ia memiliki tenaga yang melebihi Chanyeol jika sedang marah. Ia juga salah satu _Main Vocal_ di grup EXO.

EXO memiliki 11 member, dan jangan tanya kemana perginya 7 member yang lain, itu sangat rahasia.

Mereka berdecak kagum saat melihat rumah milik mendiang kakek Chanyeol, bahkan tak henti mengeluarkan kata 'wow'.

"Ini keren. A-"

"Ini kamarku ."

Belum sempat Luhan menyelesaikan kalimat nya, kata-kata nya di potong oleh Chanyeol, membuat _namja_ cantik itu memasang wajah datar.

Mereka lalu keluar untuk melihat ruangan lainnya,.

"Ah, ini lebih bagus. Aku-"

"D.O's room. Kamar yang keren."

Kyungsoo menyahuti Luhan yang bahkan belum selesai berbicara.

Luhan mendelik pada pria bermata belo itu, membuat Sehun mengulum senyumnya.

Luhan keluar meninggalkan ruangan itu, di ikuti tatapan oleh tiga member lainnya. Ketiga member itu pun akhirnya mengikuti Luhan yang keluar.

"Tempat ini sangat sejuk."

"Chanyeol, apa ini benar-benar rumah kakek mu ?"

Kyungsoo bertanya sambil matanya melihat ke seliling.

"Tentu ."

"Tapi ini terlihat begitu indah dan seperti baru ."

"Orangtuaku sudah memperbaikinya. Aku rasa mereka sedikit berlebihan. Aku sering bermain di sini saat aku masih kecil ." ujar Chanyeol.

"Ini adalah lingkungan yang tenang. Tempat yang sempurna untuk tinggal sementara waktu." ucap Kyungsoo. Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Kita memiliki masalah ." Sang _magnae_ yang daritadi terdiam kini membuka mulutnya, membuat tiga _hyung_ nya menatap nya.

"Apa?"

"Tidak ada tempat tidur. Apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Kita akan mendapatkan tempat tidur besok. Bertahan sebentar saja, Sehun." kata D.O.

"Maaf. Aku tak sanggup."

"Lakukan saja. Hanya masalah kecil." ucap Luhan lalu melempar bola basket yang ia bawa pada Sehun yang di tangkap oleh _namja_ berkulit pucat itu.

...

Pada akhirnya, mereka pun tidur di sofa yang tersedia di sana. Ada juga yang tidur di bawah dengan alas tidur.

Chanyeol tidak bisa tidur, ia berkeliling rumah itu untuk sedikit mengenang masa kecil nya. Chanyeol mengelus kursi goyang yang biasa di gunakan kakek nya untuk bersantai dulu.

" _Abeoji_ , aku di sini ."

Chanyeol tersenyum, seakan ia bisa melihat kakek nya juga membalas senyuman nya.

...

Pagi harinya, Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo mengangkuti kardus-kardus yang berisi berbagai peralatan hidup mereka selama 'mengungsi' itu.

Chanyeol mengernyit heran saat masih melihat dua gundukan selimut di sofa, siapa lagi kalau bukan Luhan dan Sehun.

"Apa mereka mati Kyungsoo- _ah_?"

"Entahlah, kau cek saja sendiri ."

Kyungsoo menjawab dengan cuek. Chanyeol mengambil bantal-bantal sofa lalu melemparkannya pada Sehun dan Luhan.

"Yack, _irreona. Irreona_ ."

Luhan merenggangkan badan nya yang terasa pegal karena tidur di sofa, sedang Sehun sepertinya masih terlihat mengumpulkan nyawa nya.

"Uh, aku seperti mencium sesuatu."

"Baunya enak."

"Mungkin _manager_ membawa sesuatu."

Mereka lalu berjalan mengikuti kemana arah aroma itu berada.

"Aku lapar, aku sungguh lapar. Huuunnngg ."

Sehun mengeluh sambil memegang perut nya, namun ia tetap mengikuti para _hyung_ nya pergi.

Mereka lalu menuju ke dapur. Chanyeol berjalan dengan gaya angkuh dan keren nya, Kyungsoo dengan gaya adem nya, dan Sehun Luhan? Jangan tanyakan lagi, duo HunHan ini memasang wajah yang amat sangat bodoh. Terutama Sehun yang terus saja membuka mulutnya

Mereka lalu mengintip ke arah dapur dan melihat seorang _namja_ manis sedang memakan kue beras manis.

"Hey, seseorang memakan kue beras."

"Apa?"

"Siapa?"

Mereka mengintip lagi dan melihat _namja_ manis itu tersedak kue beras yang sedang dia makan.

"Huh?"

"Lihat itu. Hei."

"Itu kulkas kita."

Mereka berempat berjalan mendekat saat _namja_ manis itu membuka kulkas, sehingga wajah mereka tertutupi oleh pintu kulkas.

 _Namja_ manis itu meminum air yang berasal dari botol dengan gambar rilakuma dengan rakus. Saat _namja_ manis itu menoleh ke samping, alangkah terkejutnya dia saat melihat empat _namja_ yang amat sangat ia kenal berjalan mendekatinya dengan langkah angkuh.

"Siapa kau?" _Namja_ paling tinggi bertanya, membuat nya terpaku sejenak sebelum akhirnya...

Byuuurrrrrr

Air minum yang tadi masih ada di mulutnya menyembur begitu saja, dan mengenai wajah Chanyeol.

Semua yang di sana memasang wajah kaget, Luhan bertingkah lebay saat melihat itu, sedang sehun hanya membuka mulut nya dengan sangat lebar. Kyungsoo masih memasang wajah kalem walaupun raut terkejut masih menghiasi wajahnya.

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya saat air yang berasal dari mulut _namja_ manis itu mengenai wajah nya.

Tiga member lainnya menahan tawa sambil menyentuh-nyentuh tubuh Chanyeol.

"Pa..rk Chan..yeol? Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Baekhyun bertanya dengan nada yang amat sangat panik,

' _Apa ini? Apa yang terjadi ? Mengapa EXO di sini? Dan mengapa aku meludahi mereka? Apa yang harus aku lakukan?'_

Baekhyun bertingkah panik, pipi nya langsung memerah sempurna saat melihat Idola nya tepat berada di depan matanya.

"Kulitmu terlihat bagus dan bersinar." komentar Luhan yang melihat penampilan Chanyeol setelah di sembur.

"Tetangga... _Umma_ ku memintaku untuk membawakan kue beras ini ." Baekhyun membuka suaranya. Tapi mereka berempat tidak ada yang memperhatikan Baekhyun.

' _Aku harus pergi secepatnya .'_

Baekhyun lalu menaruh botol milik Chanyeol tadi ke meja dan ia langsung berlari untuk kembali ke ruumah nya.

Sementara itu tiga member Exo masih sibuk 'menenangkan' Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol, kita tak memiliki tisu."

"Yack, sialan kau ."

Chanyeol mengumpat. Umpatan nya tadi terdengar sampai ke telinga Baekhyun, membuat namja manis itu berlari lebih cepat dari sebelumnya.

"Dia tetangga kita? Sangat aneh." Luhan menggumam sambil meletakan tangannya di dagu, pose berpikir.

Baekhyun terbirit-birit pulang ke rumah. Ia menghampiri Daehyun yang sedang berlatih. Ia lalu menangkup pipi Daehyun, membuat wajah adiknya menjadi terlihat amat sangat jelek.

"Hei, kau, kau. Apa kau tau siapa yang pindah ke rumah sebelah huh?"

"Uh, katamu mereka pria jelek dari semua pria ."

Baekhyun mewek, ia lalu berlari cepat menuju kamar nya. Dengan segera ia membuka ponsel nya, _searching_ tentang EXO, sambil membungkus badan nya dengan _Bed Cover._

"Tidak, tidak. Mereka bukan EXO. Bintang terkenal sedunia itu tinggal di rumah sebelah? Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Wajahku menjadi merah ."

" _Ada apa?"_

"Apa kau sibuk sekarang ?"

" _Iya, aku sangat sibuk. Kenapa? Tidak bisa kau memberitahuku melalui telepon? Apa itu?"_

"Ini terdengar mustahil, tapi tetangga baru ku adalah . E. X. O. Kau tau itu Exo Exo Exo menjadi tetanggaku ."

Seseorang di saluran telpon itu tertawa mendengar penuturan Baekhyun.

" _Uh, umma mu terlalu keras mendidikmu sehingga kau menjadi sedikit gila ."_

"AKU SERIUS TAEHYUUUNGGG . Kemarin aku mengatakan ada beberapa orang yang pindah ke rumah sebelah, dan itu adalah Exo ."

" _Apa ?"_

"Aku seriu-"

' _Taxi ."_

Baekhyun melemparkan ponsel nya ke bantal, ia lalu turun dan menengok ke bawah ranjang nya.

Ia mengambil sebuah teropong yang sudah sangat lama tidak ia gunakan. Ia mulai mengintai EXO.

"Sebuah rumah berharga tentu akan menarik turis sepertiku."

Cklekkk

Pintu nya terbuka secara tiba-tiba, membuat Baekhyun langsung menyembunyikan teropong itu ke belakang punggung nya. Namun ia mendesah lega saat melihat siapa yang memasuki kamar nya.

Taehyung datang dengan senyum lima jari nya, membuat Baekhyun sedikit bergidig saat melihat senyuman konyol itu. Tiba-tiba Taehyung memberikan sebuah teropong dengan bentuk unik.

"Pakailah ini sebagai tanda sepuluh tahun persahabatan kita ."

"Ah, aku tak boleh menggunakan ini. Ini salah. Hehehe." Baekhyun tertawa canggung, namun satu tangan nya masih tetap berada di belakang punggung nya.

"Baekkieeee~~ aku tak percaya kau tinggal bertetangga dengan EXO, aku iriiii. Apa yang sudah kau lakukan untuk semua ini?" Taehyung lalu duduk di sebelah Baekhyun.

"Apa kau berpikir begitu?"

Taehyung mengangguk.

"Ya, aku bisa menggunakan ini ."

Baekhyun lalu mengeluarkan teropong nya yang daritadi ia simpan, membuat Taehyung mendecih sinis melihatnya.

"Tadi kau berkata tidak melakukan nya, tapi sekarang? Lalu bagaimana wajah asli mereka?"

"Uhm... kau bisa melihatnya sendiri ."

Mereka lalu memulai kegiatan mengintai mereka. Terlihat Kyungsoo, Sehun dan Luhan yang sepertinya tengah bercanda di sofa yang langsung terlihat jelas dari kamar Baekhyun.

"Profil mereka sangat tajam. Mereka bisa memotong kertas." –Taehyung.

"Bagaimana dengan hidung itu? Dan itu ukuran wajah realistis. Mereka haruslah dari luar angkasa, kan?" –Baekhyun.

"Proporsi yang sempurna dan jari-jari yang ramping. Mereka seperti mahakarya." –Taehyung.

"Mata mereka dalam dan gelap seperti lubang hitam." –Baekhyun.

Namun tiba-tiba bayangan saat ia menyembur Chanyeol tadi terngiang di otak nya. Ia lalu mendudukan dirinya di bawah jendela. Memukuli kepalanya merutuki kebodohan nya itu.

" _Andwaeee_ , aku menghancurkan semua nya. Huwaaaaa, aku harus bagaimana? Sial sial ."

Taehyung menatap Baekhyun dengan bingung. Ia merasa jika teman nya ini sungguh gila. Namun akhirnya Baekhyun kembali normal lagi, ia memakan snack nya sambil kembali mengintai Exo.

"Jadi bagaimana jika aku menghancurkannya? Selama aku melakukan ini, aku akan melihat mereka 24 jam."

"Sangat buruk karena aku tidak dapat melihat mereka semua nya."

Pintu kembali terbuka, kali ini _umma_ Baekhyun lah yang membukanya.

"Baekhyun kamarmu begitu hancur seperti kapal pecah. Oh Taehyung _ah,_ kau masih disni? Tidakkah orang tuamu khawatir?"

Taehyung pun akhirnya keluar dari kamar Baekhyun.

" _Umma_ keluarlah, aku akan membersihkan semuanya ." Baekhyun berteriak sebelum _umma_ nya yang meneriakinya,

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Mengapa wajahmu memerah lagi?"

"Itu karena _umma_ melahirkanku seperti ini. Seharusnya _umma_ meminta maaf padaku . _Umma_ , aku mempunyai pertanyaan ."

"Bertanyalah pada gurumu . Dasar bodoh tidak pernah tahu waktu dan tempat yang tepat."

" _Umma_ tau tetangga baru kita ? "

"Tentu saja tau."

"Kenapa _umma_ terus memberi mereka makanan?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Apa _umma_ tahu apa yang mereka lakukan? _Umma_ tidak akan membiarkan sembarang orang masuk rumah kakeknya Chan."

"Mereka tidak menulis pekerjaan mereka dalam perjanjian sewa. Bagaimana aku bisa tahu?"

"Kenapa _umma_ begitu marah?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Berhenti menggangguku dan bersihkan kamarmu." Setelahnya pun _umma_ Baekhyun keluar dari kamar _namja_ manis itu.

"Apa itu berarti hanya aku saja yang tau tentang mereka?"

Baekhyun lalu mengambil teropongnya. Ia melihat member EXO yang sedang melakukan _video calling_ dengan seseorang.

 **Exo's Side...**

Terlihat Kyungsoo dan HunHan yang melakukan Video call dengan salah satu member mereka, Kai atau Jongin.

"Hai, Kai." sapa Luhan

"Hai juga." Kai melambaikan tangannya.

"Apa disana ada banyak gadis cantik?" tanya Sehun.

"Apa yang salah denganmu?" Luhan lalu mendorong Sehun. Kai tertawa melihat tingkah mereka.

"Kai, kulitmu terlihat semakin bersinar. Apa di sana ada banyak gadis cantik?" Kyungsoo langsung mendorong kepala Luhan.

"Kau dimana? Apa kau bertemu orang tuamu?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Bicaralah satu-satu." pinta Kai.

"Bagaimana kabar kalian?" tanya Kai.

"Disini membosankan. Lihatlah apa yang kami lakukan." keluh Luhan.

"Tidak menyenangkan." gerutu Sehun.

"Ya. Sebenarnya aku juga ingin menari lagi. Aku merindukan kalian _guys_. Aku akan cepat kembali." ucap Kai.

"Ya, luangkan waktumu. Tinggalkan tempat ini pada kami."

"Oke." –Kai.

"Baiklah. Sampai jumpa." –Luhan.

" _Bye_." -Luhan, Sehun, Kyungsoo.

" _Bye_." –Kai.

Selesai menelepon Kai, mereka bertiga bingung apa yang harus mereka lakukan sekarang. Sehun merebahkan kepalanya di sofa, ia terkejut saat melihat seorang _namja_ yang sepertinya mengintai mereka.

"Hei, apa yang dia lakukan?"

"Apa maksudmu?" Kyungsoo dan Luhan yang penasaran pun melihat kearah yang Sehun tunjuk.

"Lihat rumah sebelah. Apa dia melihat kita?"

"Dia sepertinya tidak berbahaya. Haruskah kita bersenang-senang dengannya?" ujar Luhan dengan ide gilanya. Sehun setuju.

"D.O, kau bagaimana?" tanya Luhan.

"Ah, dia tidak seru." cibir Luhan.

Mereka mulai menghitung 3 kali, sampai akhirnya Sehun berbaring di sofa dengan Luhan di atas nya. Luhan membuka pakaian nya satu persatu hingga kini ia bertelanjang dada. Luhan mulai mendekatkan dirinya ke arah Sehun, seakan berusaha mencium Sehun, namun ia hanya pura-pura.

Namun tak di sangka, ..

Chu~

Sehun menekan tengkuk Luhan, sehingga mereka kini benar-benar berciuman. Sehun melumat bibir Luhan dengan rakus, membuat Luhan melenguh nikmat.

Sehun membalikan tubuh Luhan sehingga kini Sehun berada di atas _namja_ manis itu.

Kyungsoo menendang mereka, menyuruh mereka untuk berhenti. Chanyeol menatap keduanya dengan datar dari lantai dua. Matanya lalu beralih pada seorang _namja_ yang membawa teropong.

Kyungsoo yang tak ingin banyak terjadi kesalahpahaman langsung menutup gorden ruangan itu dengan _remote control_. Kyungsoo melambaikan tangan nya pada sang 'pengintai' itu.

"Yack Oh Sehun, kau mau membuatku mati huh.. hosh..hoshh ."

"Itu sangat keren _hyung. Aigoo_ wajahmu memerah ."

Chanyeol menuruni tangga dan berjalan menuju ketiga teman nya. Sampai akhirnya Kyungsoo berbicara.

"Chanyeol, apa alasanmu membawa kami kemari?"

"Aku kehilangan sesuatu di sini, dan ingin kembali mencarinya ."

Sehun langsung mendekat ke arah _hyung_ kesayangannya, Luhan, dan Luhan langsung memeluk _magnae_ nya itu.

Chanyeol langsung membuka gorden, dan mata nya langsung bersibobrok dengan seorang _namja_ pengintai di sebelah rumah nya,

"Sesuatu yang berharga ."

...

Baekhyun melihat semuanya. Ia melihat bagaimana HunHan melakukan itu. Ia menelan ludah nya dengan gugup, matanya membulat saat melihat mereka beralih posisi dan dapat ia lihat denagn jelas bibir mereka yang saling melumat.

"Tidak. Aku tidak pernah berharap melihat adegan dewasa. Oh Tuhan mereka sangat _hot_. _Aigoo_ apa yang kau pikirkan Byun? Pipi mu memerah, _aigoo aigoo_."

Ia lalu kembali menatap kearah rumah yang di tinggali Exo, dan mata nya langsung bertatapan dengan Chanyeol.

Deg...

"Apa ini Tuhan ?"

 **(Episode 3)**

Baekhyun menggeliat dalam tidur nya, ia merasa seperti ada seseorang yang selalu mengawasinya. Membuatnya gelisah seperti saat ini. Baekhyun lalu mendudukan dirinya di ranjang sambil mendekap bantal nya. Nafasnya terdengar memburu tanda ia benar-benar takut. Ia merasa ada seseorang di belakang tubuh nya. Dengan gerakan _slow motion_ , ia menolehkan kepalanya. Dan yang di lihatnya sukses membuat jantung nya berhenti berdetak.

"Kau senang dengan apa yang kau lihat tadi?"

Chanyeol, dengan wajah dingin dan suara besar nya.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGHHHHHHHH"

...

Seorang _yeoja_ paruh baya dan _namja_ muda melihat arah ranjang yang masih berpenghuni, dimana penghuni nya itu bergerak-gerak tak tentu arah mirip sekali dengan orang yang kehilangan kewarasan. Dua orang beda usia dan gender itu melipat tangan nya di depan dada.

"Daehyun _ah_ , apa ada yang salah dengan _hyung_ mu?"

"Entahlah _Umma_. Tapi aku yakin terjadi sesuatu padanya tadi malam."

Sementara itu yang di bicarakan masih sibuk dengan dunia nya sendiri.

...

Empat member EXO yang menempati rumah kakek Chanyeol itu kini tengah sarapan. Mereka masih saja mengobrol mulai dari hal tidak penting, hingga sedikit penting.

"Hei! Apa menurut kalian _namja_ yang tadi malam akan mengatakan tentang kita ke semua orang? Kita harus berbicara dengan manager _hyung_ jika begitu?"-Luhan.

Chanyeol menatap Luhan, namun tangan nya masih saja aktiv mengolesi roti nya dengan mentega.

"Jika _namja_ itu mengatakannya, hidup kita tidak akan damai seperti ini." –D.O

"Kau benar. Apa kau melihat wajahnya yang memerah? Aku yakin dia menikmati hidupnya."

Luhan masih semangat berbicara tentang sosok Namja yang mereka temui kemarin pagi, dan mereka kerjai tadi malam, tanpa menyadari raut wajah Chanyeol yang tidak dapat di definisikan lagi bagaimana.

" _Mwo_? Apakah _namja_ itu melihat kita melakukan hal lain?"

Sehun memasang wajah panik. Dengan berlebihan ia menutupi dada nya dengan tangan yang di bentuk huruf X.

"Ah, itu tidak mungkin. Benarkan ?"

Luhan mencoba meyakinkan Sehun yang tampak khawatir itu. Sementara Kyungsoo hanya bisa tersenyum, sedangkan Chanyeol? _Namja_ itu masih kuat dengan wajah dingin nya, entah sampai kapan.

"Dia tidak akan berani untuk banyak bicara setelah apa yang dia lakukan ."

Kyungsoo langsung menatap Chanyeol dengan raut wajah penasaran.

"Kau tahu siapa dia?"

Chanyeol sedikit gugup. Apalagi semua member melihatnya.

" _Ani_."

Luhan mengemut garpu nya sambil menatap Chanyeol polos, namun meminta penjelasan.

"Ah, aku baru ingat. Manager _hyung_ bilang akan mengirimkan seseorang untuk membersihkan rumah ini." ucap Chanyeol yang mengganti topik pembicaraan mereka.

"Bagus. Berapa umurnya?" tanya Luhan.

...

" _What the hell_?"

"Perhatikan apa yang kau sentuh dan apa yang kau lakukan Baekhyun _ah_."

Baekhyun kembali di buat emosi. Bagaimana tidak jika sang _umma_ menyuruhnya melakukan hal yang menurutnya sangat tidak masuk akal?

"Dengarkan aku _Umma_."

Namun sang _Umma_ masih saja sibuk dengan kertas-kertas sialan nya di meja itu.

"Kenapaa ku harus membersihkan rumahnya dan mencuci semua baju nya? _Why why why_?"

Baekhyun merengek. Ia menghentak-hentakan kaki nya sambil memukul-mukul meja di depan nya.

"Ini permintaan ."

Sang Ibu berkata dengan sangat santai seolah mengatakan hal biasa, tapi menurut Baekhyun itu neraka.

"Tapi ini keterlaluan _Umma_. Aku hanyalah putra mu dan kau memintaku untuk menjadi pembantu? Teganya dikau."

Baekhyun mulai mengeluarkan jurus merengeknya. Ia mencebikkan bibir nya agar sang _umma_ merasa kasihan padanya.

Sang _umma_ yang mulai jengah akhirnya mendongakan kepala nya dan menatap sang putra yang begitu menyebalkan menurutnya.

"Tidak ada yang gratis di dunia ini. Kau akan di bayar."

" _Umma~_ "

"Apa kau tahu berapa mereka membayar semua ini? Ini sudah menjadi standar dunia."

Baekhyun menghela nafas nya. Ia lalu teringat hal yang ia lihat tadi malam. D.O yang melambaikan tangan padanya, dan Chanyeol yang menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam seakan menghunus tepat di jantung nya.

Ia lalu kembali tersadar. Akan sangat mengerikan jika ia bertemu mereka lagi, walaupun mereka idola nya sih.

"Ah entahlah, tak perduli apapun. Aku tidak akan melakukan nya. Titik."

Sang ibu menyeringai. Saat nya mengeluarkan senjata ampuh nya.

"Lihat itu! Lihat! Kau tau berapa keuntungan nya jika aku menyewakan kamarmu kan? Aku tidak memiliki alasan untuk membiarkanmu tinggal dengan gratis bersamaku."

Baekhyun tertawa lirih,

"Haha, kau sungguh sesuatu _Umma_ Byun ."

Baekhyun lalu meletakan tangan nya di meja kerja sang Ibu. Ia lalu memasang senyum semanis mungkin.

"Apa yg bisa aku lakukan? Apa yg bisa aku lakukan untuk tidak pergi ke sana heum?"

"Mudah, dapatkan orangtua baru. Hahahahaha."

Baekhyun langsung menunduk lesu, mengabaikan _yeoja_ di depan nya yang tertawa bagai orang gila. _Yeoja_ itu lalu menyerahkan kartu kunci.

"Tidak ada orang itu di sepanjang hari ini. Dan juga jangan bilang pada siapa-siapa. Pura-pura saja mereka tidak ada. Ruangan paling kanan lantai dua di rumah itu, jangan pernah sesekali memasukinya."

Baekhyun menghela nafas nya. Ia rasanya ingin memilih mati saja.

"Aku tidak akan pernah melakukan itu. Aku tidak mau pergi ke rumah itu. Tidak akan pernah." teriak Baekhyun.

...

Taehyung membawa barang-barang berwarna _pink_ yang hampir semuanya bertulisan EXO. Baekhyun menatap barang-barang yang di bawa Taehyung dengan alis yang nyaris menyatu, teman yang memiliki wajah nyaris mirip dengan nya itu sangat aneh menurutnya.

"Apa ini?"

"Kau tidak tau, Baek? Ini semua barang-barang yang berbau EXO."

"Aku tau, tapi untuk apa?"

"Kujelaskan semuanya dulu, ok ."

Tiba-tiba entah mengapa dunia Baekhyun seperti berubah. Taehyung berubah menjadi seorang Guru yang membawa tongkat kayu dengan wajah yang menyebalkan.

"Baekhyun sayang, dalam dunia per fandom an kita biasa membeli barang-barang dengan wajah Idol kita."

Taehyung menunjuk-nunjuk papan tulis yang entah sejak kapan bergambarkan mug, kaos, buku, semua tentang EXO.

Dunia kembali ke semula, dimana mereka masih duduk-duduk di kamar Baekhyun. Baekhyun mendesah berat mendengar penjelasan Taehyung.

"Baekhyun, kau memiliki kesempatan untuk menunjukan jika kau ini EXO L. Gunakan semua barang-barang berbau EXO. Dapatkah kau bayangkan? Menggunakan sarung tangan tulisan EXO saat mencuci pakaian mereka? Ini kesempatan langka, kenapa kau ragu huh?"

"Aku sungguh tdk mengerti."

Baekhyun mengurut hidung nya karena pening dengan ocehan sahabat nya ini. "Bukankah sudah ku ceritakan padamu? Aku ketauan pakai teropong waktu itu."

Baekhyun memasang wajah memelasnya. Taehyung sedikit terkejut, namun itu tidak berlangsung lama.

"Tapi ini untuk mereka. Jika kau meminta maaf, bekerja keras, kupikir itu bukan masalah."

Baekhyun terdiam untuk sesaat. Ia masih ragu jika boleh jujur.

"Aisshhh, kau lama sekali. Pergilah, debu debu yang menempeli Baekhyun pergilah."

"Yack, hentikan."

...

Sehun keluar mencari _coffee shop_. Ia berjalan sambil _dance_. Ia bertemu dengan Daehyun di jalan. Daehyun yang baru pertama kali melihat Sehun di kawasannya pun langsung menunjukkan aksi bela dirinya.

Sehun mendekat. Ia menyentuh bahu pemuda itu dengan perlahan.

"Permisi, bolehkah aku bertanya?" –Sehun.

" _Mwo_?" –Daehyun.

' _Aku tidak percaya seseorang menginginkan bantuanku.'_ gumam Daehyun dalam hati.

"Dimana aku bisa menemukan kedai kopi? Aku membutuhkan _drip coffe_."

Daehyun melongo memikirkan apa yang di butuhkan seseorang yang sedang bertanya padanya itu.

 _Drip? Dripping? Driblets? Dripper? Drippy?_

"Apa kau tidak tahu? Kau menggiling biji kopi dan meneteskannya." jelas Sehun saat menyadari bahwa orang di depanny ini sedang kebingungan.

"Aku tidak tahu." balas Daehyun dengan nada yang tidak santai.

Daehyun kembali melanjutkan aksi bela dirinya. Namun beberapa detik kemudian, ia bertanya pada Sehun.

"Tapi, kau senang asalkan di atas tanah?"

Daehyun pun mengajak Sehun ke kemah di belakang rumahnya. "Kemarilah." Sehun menurut, ia lalu mengikuti pemuda tadi memasuki tenda.

Daehyun menggiling biji kopi menggunakan alat manual. Sehun melihat Daehyun dengan tatapan bengong. Pemuda tadi juga memeras kopi nya dengan penuh tenaga. Setelah terperas semuanya, kopi itu di serahkan kepada Sehun. Sang magnae menerimanya dan mulai meminum kopi alami tersebut.

Wajah Sehun langsung sumringah, sehingga pemuda di hadapan nya juga tersenyum.

Sehun lalu meletakan mangkuk tempat meminum kopi tadi ke bawah, ia lalu menggenggam tangan sang pemuda di sertai senyuman lebar nya.

"Aku berharap kita bisa jadi teman baik."

Sehun menyalami pemuda itu dengan sedikit mendramatisir keadaan. Mereka pun lalu berpelukan dengan erat. Oh indahnya. Untung saja Luhan tidak ada di sana Oh Sehun.

...

Baekhyun memasuki rumah yang akan di bersihkan dengan penampilan yang lucu. Sarung tangan warna _pink_ dengan tulisan EXO, apron(?) dengan gambar wajah D.O, kain pel dengan tulisan exo, dan lainnya.

"Woah, bintang terkenal memiliki rumah yang menakjubkan ."

Pipi nya langsung saja memerah memikirkan hal-hal apa yang mungkin di lakukan di rumah sang Idola.

"AAAAA, tidak-tidak, hentikan semua ini. Ini bukan waktunya untuk itu."

Baekhyun teringat dengan ucapan Taehyung. _"Jika kau meminta maaf, bekerja keras, kupikir itu bukan masalah."_

"Ok. Aku akan menebus kesalahan pada mereka dengan ini. Aku akan bertanggung jawab terhadap kebersihan EXO."

...

Ibu mendapatkan telepon dari seseorang.

"Hallo."

'...'

"Ya, tentu. Aku sudah mengirim seorang asisten hari ini."

'...'

"Jangan khawatir. Orang itu dapat di anadalkan."

'...'

"Aku sudah memberitahu semua yang di perlukan padanya."

'...'

"Ya, terima kasih."

Sambungan terputus.

Ibu teringat akan pertemuannya dengan dua pria culun itu. Kedua pria itu yang mengambil kunci di rumah beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Kami khawatir akan rumor karena mereka adalah seorang selebriti." ucap salah satu pria.

"Bisakah kau mencari seorang wanita tua yang tidak pernah menonton TV?" tanya seorang pria yang satunya.

"Tentu. Kalian jangan khawatir." ucap Ibu meyakinkan.

"Bolehkah aku bertanya siapa...?" tanya Ibu yang penasaran dengan selebriti itu. Namun kedua pria itu tidak menjawabnya.

Ibu tertawa. "Ah, ini bukan urusanku."

Ibu berpikir sejenak usai teringat akan pertemuannya bersama dua pria itu. "Aku yakin Baekhyun lebih baik dari orang asing."

...

Baekhyun memulai pekerjaannya dengan membuang semua sampah-sampah yang di buat oleh member EXO ke plastik berukuran besar. Ia tersenyum saat melakukan nya. Sampai akhirnya ia melihat empat gelas kotor yang ia yakini milik EXO. Baekhyun langsung saja mengambil salah satunya dan menciumi ujung gelas nya.

"Uhhh, aku dapat merasakan sentuhan EXO disini ."

Baekhyun terus saja menciumi gelas itu seakan ia sendiri yang berciuman dengan member EXO.

Ia lalu melanjutkan kegiatannya untuk mencuci pakaian kotor member EXO. Ia melihat sebuah kemeja kotak-kotak yang terletak sembarangan.

Baekhyun mengambilnya dan menciuminya seperti seorang _psycopath_.

"Ini adalah aroma imut milik Luhan. Aaaaaahhhhh aku bisa gila."

Baekhyun terus menciuminya hingga ia tertawa seperti orang gila.

Baekhyun lalu berpindah ke kamar D.O. Saat mengepel, ia menemukan sebuah topi hitam yang tergeletak di samping meja. Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri. Setelah yakin aman, ia memakai topi itu dan mengambil ponsel nya untuk melakukan selca.

" _This is_ EXO _Style_. D.O."

Baekhyun melakukan pose V _sign_ sambil memonyongkan bibir nya. Di belakang tubuh nya terdapat foto D.O.

Baekhyun lalu mengelap seluruh bagian rumah. Sampai akhirnya ia sampai di lantai dua.

"Ruangan paling kanan? Apakah ini?"

Baekhyun memegangi gagang pintu berniat untuk membukanya. Namun, ia tersentak saat mengingat sesuatu.

"Aku tidak boleh membukanya, ini privasi. Aku harus menghormati privasi mereka. Mereka juga mungkin punya rahasia yang perlu di jaga."

Baekhyun tersenyum, walaupun sebenarnya ia sangat ingin memasuki ruangan itu. Daripada terus bepikir tentang ruangan rahasia itu, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menjemur pakaian yang tadi ia cuci.

Sampai akhirnya saat ia menjemur masker yang berjumlah empat, ia menjadi teringat sesuatu. Tentang empat orang yang ia kira penjahat saat sedang membeli pembalut.

"Tunggu, jadi empat orang itu adalah member EXO? Bagaimana dengan si gadis pirang? Matilda?"

...

Entah bagaimana asalnya, Baekhyun kini sudah memasuki ruangan yang di larang itu. Baekhyun tercengang saat melihat berbagai macam alat musik yang ada di dalam kamar itu.

"Oh, aku mencium aroma profesionalisme disini." gumam Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengelilingi ruangan itu dan menyentuh semuanya. Mata sipit Baekhyun tertuju pada sebuah sarung gitar. Di sarung itu tertulis nama Matilda.

"Matilda? Apa-apaan? Ini bukan nama seorang gadis. Ini hanyalah nama gitar. Siapa yang menamai gitar mereka dengan nama Matilda?"

Sampai akhirnya ia melihat seekor kecoa yang dengan lancang nya berjalan-jalan di ruangan itu.

"Hah? Bagaimana bisa ada hewan menjijikan di ruangan suci ini?"

Baekhyun mengambil buku di atas meja dan meletakan ponselnya disana. Lalu ia mengejar kecoa itu hingga harus menerobos meja.

"Yack, jangan salah wahai binatang terkutuk. Walaupun tubuhku mungil dan aku imut, bukan berarti aku takut padamu ."

Tanpa sadar, Baekhyun malah mengobrak-abrik ruangan itu, membuat ruangan yang awalnya rapi kini mulai berantakan bak kapal pecah. Baekhyun masih saja sibuk dengan kecoanya.

"Yack, kemana kau?"

Baekhyun kehilangan jejak dari hewan menjijikan itu. Sampai ia melihat kecoa itu berada di seberang ranjang. Ia pun meloncat di ranjang itu. Tepat saat tubuhnya mendarat di ranjang, pintu kamar itu tiba-tiba saja terbuka.

Baekhyun langsung saja mengalihkan pandangannya. Sementara itu, seseorang yang baru saja memasuki ruangan nya memasang wajah heran karena kondisi kamar nya yang lebih parah dari kapal pecah. Matanya berhenti saat melihat sesosok _namja_ manis di ranjang nya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku?"

Chanyeol bertanya dengan nada rendah. Ia menahan emosi nya yang bisa saja meledak sewaktu-waktu.

Baekhyun langsung berpindah dari ranjang itu, ia berdiri dan memandang Chanyeol dengan wajah takut.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan untuk dirimu sendiri ?" Chanyeol kembali bertanya.

"Itu..." Baekhyun tak sanggup berkata.

"Pergilah." usir Chanyeol.

Baekhyun terdiam, ia ingin menjelaskan sesuatu tapi bibir nya terasa beku.

Sehun, D.O, dan Luhan gembira melihat rumah mereka sudah bersih.

"Wanita tukang bersih-bersih pasti sudah datang."

"Wah, bahkan tidak ada setitik debu pun." ucap Luhan.

"AKU BILANG PERGI!"

Terdengar teriakan Chanyeol dari lantai dua yang mengusir seseorang keluar. Mereka bertiga pun kaget.

Terlihat seorang _namja_ manis yang berlari menangis menuruni tangga. D.O yang melihatnya pun menjadi heran.

Baekhyun membuka pintu rumah itu dengan kasar. Ia lalu berjongkok sambil menangis. Tak peduli jika terlihat begitu kekanakan.

Sampai akhirnya ia merasa seseorang memberikan sesuatu di bahunya. Ia mendongakkan kepala nya dan menemukan D.O yang menatapnya sambil tersenyum.

D.O memberikan apron berwarna kuning dengan gambar wajahnya saat album XOXO itu. Baekhyun pun menerimanya dengan perlahan.

"Hei, itu adalah gambarku. Hahahah,, tidak begitu bagus, tapi lumayan lah ."

Kyungsoo tertawa dengan keras, membuat Baekhyun tersenyum kecil melihatnya. Pipi Baekhyun perlahan berubah menjadi merah.

"Kau kesini untuk bersih-bersih bukan? Apakah ada kesalahpahaman antara kalian berdua?" tanya D.O dengan hati-hati.

"Aku tidak bermaksud..."

Baekhyun menjawabnya dengan sangat pelan. Ia tidak berani menatap Kyungsoo secara langsung. Kyungsoo tersenyum. Ia lalu menyentuh pipi Baekhyun, membuat pipi milik _namja_ manis itu semakin merah. Tanpa mereka sadari, Chanyeol yang berniat mengembalikan ponsel milik Baekhyun menatap mereka dalam diam.

"Wajahmu sangat merah. Aku tidak dapat membantumu meredakannya. Maafkan aku."

Kyungsoo mengatakan itu dengan nada menyesal yang terdengar jelas.

Chanyeol masih melihat semua yang di lakukan mereka berdua dengan wajah dinginnya.

 **TBC**

Balasan review:

 **DoubleBae** : ini udah di lanjut. Makasih udah mau nunggu. Makasih juga udah RnR

 **Nimaz794** : ini udah di gabung. Dua episode per chap nggak papa, kan? Ini udah di lanjut. Makasih udah RnR

 **Kira Nakazato** : aku juga lebih suka ff ini (yg versi CB) drpd drama nya. Sebenernya aku juga nggak kuat gitu. Tapi akhirnya ya di kuat-kuatin, walaupun pas liat adegan Chanyeol ma Gayoung pasti teriak2 sm nunjuk2 layar laptop ampe di kira gila ma adik (apalagi pas liat adegan yang ke kunci itu). adegan di luar drama? Bisa di pertimbangkan :D. Eh, tapi kek nya tadi ada adegan yg di luar drama / beda dr drama aslinya deh  
iya.. Makasih udah RnR. Btw, kamu otaku?

 **cucunyachanbaek:** ok, ini satu chap ada dua episode. Nggak papa, kan? Iya, dek. Akhirnya ada yg manggil gue 'kak'. Makasih udah RnR

 **yousee:** ini nggak di jadiin GS karena dulu pas ff ini di post di akunnya kak Maple, ff ini ff YAOI. Selain itu, aku lebih suka YAOI drpd GS. Ini udah ada next chapter nya. Emang kalo di jadiin yaoi lebih kayak gimana? Makasih udah RnR

 **Guest** : iyakah? Kirain semua readers nya kak Maple tau. Kamu dulu baca yg pas d post di akun nya kak Maple? Insya Allah endingnya nggak kayak yg asli. Makasih udah RnR

 **ChaYoung** : baekhyun emang gemesin. Emak gue gituh. 4 cowoknya? Sehun, D.O, Luhan. 4? Ama Chanyeol? ChanSeKai termasuk kok. Iya, dan yg gantiin posisi Baek itu Luhan. Syukurlah kalo kamu suka. Ini udah di next. Makasih semangatnya. Kamu juga semangat ya. Ok, aku pake saran kamu. Makasih udah RnR

 **ASR9490** : Alhamdulillah lah kalo bagus. Ok, ini di gabung 2 eps jd 1 chap. Ini udah di next. Makasih udah RnR.

...

Hai. Aku seneng deh nih ff ada juga yg baca sm review. Makasih banget buat yg udah review ch 1: **DoubleBae || Nimaz794 || Kira Nakazato || cucunyachanbaek ||** yousee Guest ChaYoungASR9490

Maaf kalo ada typo(s)

Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya. Selalu semangat buat baca dan review ya..

Bye

Mind to **RnR?**


	3. Chapter 3

EXO Next Door (CHANBAEK Version)

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cast(s) : Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Exo Member

Other

Warning : Yaoi, OOC, typo(s), absurd, gak suka jangan baca.

Disclaimer : fanfic ini yang ngetik kak Maple (sama gue juga yg ngetik, soalnya banyak yg gue rombak), tapi Maple ter inspirasi dari drama nya Exo Next Door. Semua cast asli milik Tuhan, keluarga, dan semua yang menyayangi mereka.

Summary : bercerita tentang Byun Baekhyun, seorang _namja_ manis yang mendapat tetangga yang luar biasa tampan nya, terlebih mereka adalah artis idola nya. Bagaimana Baekhyun menghadapi _namja-namja_ tampan itu, terlebih ia adalah _namja_ yang mudah merona dan pipi nya akan sematang tomat jika bertemu dengan _namja_ tampan ?/ChanBaek/Yaoi

.

.

.

Happy Readiiinggg!

 **(episode 4)**

Sehun, D.O, dan Luhan terlihat gembira melihat rumah mereka sudah bersih.

"Wanita tukang bersih-bersih pasti sudah datang."

"Wah, bahkan tidak ada setitik debu pun." ucap Luhan.

"AKU BILANG PERGI!"

Terdengar teriakan Chanyeol dari lantai dua yang mengusir seseorang keluar. Mereka bertiga pun kaget.

Terlihat seorang _namja_ manis yang berlari menangis menuruni tangga. D.O yang melihatnya pun menjadi heran.

Baekhyun membuka pintu rumah itu dengan kasar. Ia lalu berjongkok sambil menangis. Tak peduli jika terlihat begitu kekanakan.

Chanyeol melihat keadaan kamarnya yang berantakan karena ulah Baekhyun. Sampai ia melihat ada sebuah ponsel yang bukan miliknya berada di atas meja. Lelaki jangkung itu menebak bahwa ponsel itu milik Baekhyun. Ia pun turun menyusul Baekhyun.

Saat itulah ia melihat D.O yang memegang pipi Baekhyun yang memerah. Chanyeol tertegun. Sepertinya Baekhyun tidak menolak D.O yang menyentuh wajahnya. Niatnya untuk mengembalikan ponsel milik _namja_ manis itu hilang sudah.

 _ **Satu tahun yang lalu, semuanya mulai berantakan.**_ _ **Kami masih melakukan show seperti biasa. Konser bertajuk "The Lost Planet" di gelar dengan penuh antusiasme para fans. Kami bernyanyi menari dan menunjukan semua bakat kami di atas panggung.**_

"Pertunjukkan yang bagus semuanya."

Semua member membungkuk saat sang manager mengatakan itu. Mereka lalu kembali ke ruang rias untuk membersihkan diri. Chanyeol melempar topinya ke meja. Tanpa ia sadar, topi itu menutupi sebuah liontin.

Chanyeol mematut dirinya di depan kaca. Ia membalas dengan senyuman cerianya saat semua member izin untuk pergi terlebih dahulu.

Selesai membersihkan wajah, Chanyeol menarik topinya. Liontin itu pun terjatuh. Chanyeol mencarinya ke bawah meja. Tapi saat ia menggeser kursinya, roda kursi itu mengenai mata liontin yang berbentuk kunci nada itu hingga hancur.

Tangan Chanyeol bergetar memungut kalungnya. Ia menatap kalung itu dengan sedih. Tiba-tiba seseorang mendekatinya.

"Chanyeol- _ah_."

Chanyeol menatap Luhan, orang yang memanggilnya.

"Kakekmu... dia meninggal."

Chanyeol diam. Ia tidak menangis tidak pula marah. Ia seperti anak kecil yang bingung bagaimana caranya mengeluarkan emosi nya.

 _ **Kakek meninggalkanku tanpa mengucapkan kata selamat tinggal**_ **.**

17 tahun yang lalu, saat Chanyeol masihlah bocah polos nan lugu. Chanyeol adalah sosok yang sangat menyayangi kakek nya, karena ia lebih sering bersama sang kakek daripada orangtuanya sendiri.

"Chan, kenapa kau terlihat sedih hari ini?"

Kakek Park bertanya kepada cucu nya yang nampak murung itu. Bibir nya terus menyunggingkan senyuman manis yang meneduhkan.

"Apa kekasihmu memutuskanmu?"

Chanyeol menggeleng sambil menatap kakeknya.

"Kakek nya Minsu, tidak mengingat Minsu lagi. Minsu berkata karena kakeknya sudah sangat tua. Kakek, apa kau akan menjadi tua juga?"

Chanyeol bertanya dengan nada khawatir dan polosnya, membuat sang kakek tersenyum saat mendengarnya.

"Tidak, kakek tidak akan menjadi tua. Kakek juga tidak akan mati dalam waktu dekat."

Mata Chanyeol berbinar tanda ia senang.

"Benarkah?"

"Uhm, tentu saja. Dapatkah kau lihat seseorang yang tampan, keren, dan lucu sepertiku?"

Chanyeol menggeleng, sang kakek lalu tertawa.

"Benar. Dengarkan kakek." Kakek Park menoleh ke kanan dan kiri. Seperti memastikan bahwa keadaan sekarang aman.

"Kakek memiliki rahasia yang akan kakek katakan padamu. Kakek memiliki liontin ajaib."

Kakek Park mengeluarkan sebuah kalung dengan bandul berbentuk kunci G.

"Ta-da."

Chanyeol menerimanya dengan mata penuh binar.

"Ini ajaib?"

"Tentu saja. Selama kau memiliki liontin ini, kau akan terhindar dari hal-hal yang buruk."

Kakek Park lalu memakaikan kalung itu di leher Chanyeol kecil. Ia mengecup ujung liontin itu.

"Chan, kau akan menjadi bintang dunia ."

Chanyeol tersenyum, namun tiba-tiba saja ia terdiam.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan kakek? Jika aku mengambilnya, kakek akan kehilangan kekuatan sihir ini."

"Jangan khawatir. Kakek memiliki satu lagi."

"Satu lagi?"

"Hm. Penyihir itu memberikan dua liontin kepada kakek sebagai hadiah. Kakek akan menyimpan milik kakek. Kau jangan khawatir ."

 _ **Bagiku, liontin ini bukan sekedar jimat keberuntungan. Sejak hari itu, kemalangan terus menghampiriku.**_

Berbagai hal buruk terjadi padanya. Lagu EXO sudah bocor seminggu sebelum rilis. Hal buruk lainnya, Suho mengalami cidera kaki saat Chanyeol dan Suho latihan. Hal itu terjadi karena Chanyeol yang terlalu teledor. Saat dia memutuskan untuk pulang terlebih dahulu, tanpa sadar botol minumnya terjatuh dan menggelinding saat ia mengambil tasnya. Hingga tanpa sadar botol minumnya yang menggelinding terinjak oleh Suho sehingga ia terpeleset. Chanyeol yang tadinya sudah keluar dari ruang latihan segera masuk lagi ke ruang latihan saat mendengar suara teriakan Suho. Chanyeol melihat Suho yang memegang kakinya dan meringis sakit. Tak jauh dari Suho, tergeletak botol minuman Chanyeol dengan gambar rillakuma.

 _ **Itu adalah rencana kita untuk pergi ke neraka.**_

 _ **Dan aku kembali ke rumah ini, untuk kembali menemukan sesuatu yang sangat berharga yang sudah lama menghilang.**_

 _ **Sesuatu yang baru akan di mulai, tetapi, ini tidak semuanya tenang. Dan itu karena, karena seorang pria dengan pipi merah nya.**_

Chanyeol duduk terdiam di ruangannya. Di meja di depannya terdapat ponsel milik _namja_ manis yang tadi membuatnya terbakar kemarahan itu.

Ponsel itu bergetar seperti ada sebuah panggilan dengan Id Home tertera di ponsel. Chanyeol hanya memegang dan melihatnya tanpa berniat untuk mengangkat.

Tanpa tahu jika di seberang sana seperti orang gila karena mencari ponsel nya.

"Dimana aku meninggalkan ponselku? Kenapa aku tak bisa mengingatnya? _Why, why, why_?"

Baekhyun memutar semua memorinya.

"Aku mengambil selca, mencuci baju, dan memburu kecoa ."

Mata Baekhyun melebar sempurna, kecoa, ruangan Chanyeol .

"Tidak, ia tidak boleh melihat ponsel ku ."

Namun harapan tinggal harapan, karena Chanyeol sebagai pemegang ponsel, di luar sana malah melihat-lihat isi galeri nya. _Namja_ jangkung itu sesekali tersenyum saat melihat berbagai pose Baekhyun saat berfoto, mulai dari yang gaya natural, hingga plagiat gaya semua member EXO.

Sampai kegiatan nya harus sedikit terhenti karena sebuah pesan line masuk di ponsel Baekhyun. Chanyeol pun tanpa ragu membukanya. Dari Taehyung.

" _Apa kau melakukan tugas mu sebagai tukang bersih-bersih di rumah sementara member EXO itu dengan baik ?"_

Chanyeol mengernyit, ia belum berniat membalasnya. "Apa?"

Sampai akhirnya pesan kedua masuk.

" _Balas pesanku. Apa kau tidak memiliki sesuatu yang bagus untuk di bagikan denganku?"_

Chanyeol pun mengetikan sesuatu.

"Privasi seseorang harus di hormati."

Taehyung mengirim sebuah sticker yang membuat Chanyeol melotot melihatnya.

" _Apa kau lupa jika kita adalah dua orang pemakai teropong?"_

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia lalu membalas pesan seseorang tersebut.

"Katakan kepada pemiliknya untuk segera mengambil ponselnya SEKARANG!"

Chanyeol melemparkan ponsel milik Baekhyun ke meja saat dia selesai membalas pesan itu.

 **Di lain tempat...**

" _ANDWAEEE_ "

Baekhyun berteriak, ia nyaris mengeluarkan air matanya saat Taehyung memperlihatkan pesan line nya tadi.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan? Hikss..."

Baekhyun menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Taehyung dengan brutal. Ia lalu memeluk Taehyung dan menatapnya dengan mata penuh harap.

"Kawan, maukah kau datang denganku ke rumah EXO?"

"Meludah, mengintip, dan menggeledah. Tiga cara yang sempurna, kan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Apa yang akan mereka pikirkan tentangmu?"

"Orang aneh?"

" _Bingo_. Aku tidak ingin terlihat bersama pria sepertimu."

Taehyung lalu memeluk Baekhyun dengan amat sangat erat.

"Baekhyunee, jangan membawaku masuk ke masalahmu ok?"

" _Cold Bitch_."

Baekhyun lalu berdiri. Ia mondar-mandir tak tentu arah, sementara Taehyung hanya berbaring sambil melihat Baekhyun. Sampai akhirnya mereka mendengar suara mesin mobil. Baekhyun langsung menengok ke bawah di ikuti oleh Taehyung. Dapat mereka lihat sebuah van hitam yang pergi meninggalkan rumah sementara EXO.

"Mereka sudah pergi. Baekhyun, pergilah sekarang." perintah Taehyung.

Baekhyun mengangguk. Ia lalu bersiap untuk ke rumah yang sementara ini di tinggali EXO untuk mengambil ponselnya.

...

Chanyeol sedang memainkan keyboard yang tersambung dengan sebuah _earphone_. Karena kesal ia lalu menghentikan permainannya dan melepas _earphone_ nya. Mungkin mandi akan sedikit mengurangi beban pikiran nya.

Sementara itu di ruang tengah, sesosok pria imut sedang mengintip ke dalam untuk mengecek apakah aman atau tidak. Setelah memastikan aman, ia lalu menaiki tangga ke lantai dua dan langsung saja menuju kamar terlarang, kamar milik Park Chanyeol.

Ia langsung mengecek ke meja dan ia menjadi panik sendiri karena ponselnya tidak berada disana.

"Ponselku harusnya di sini, aisshhh _jinjja?"_

Baekhyun lalu menunduk untuk melihat ke kolong meja, namun tidak ia temukan juga. Ia lalu mencari ke segala sudut, sampai akhirnya ia melihat jika ponselnya berada di kasur. Ia pun langsung mengambil nya dan tersenyum senang sambil menatapi ponsel miliknya.

Saat ia berbalik, tiba-tiba saja ia di hadapi tubuh Chanyeol yang terbalut _bathrobe_ berwarna biru. Baekhyun tersentak kaget.

" _You really are something_ ."

Suara berat Chanyeol membuatnya terdiam, pipi nya langsung saja kembali memerah dengan sempurna. Apalagi dengan jarak sedekat ini, dapat ia cium aroma sabun Chanyeol yang membuat perut nya terasa tergelitik. Belum lagi wajah _sexy_ Chanyeol yang membuatnya menelan ludah dengan gugup.

"A-aku datang untuk mengambil ini."

Baekhyun mengatakan dengan pelan tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya.

"Apa dengan cara seperti ini?"

Baekhyun tidak menjawab.

" _Bye_."

Ia berniat pergi. Namun belum sempat ia sampai di pintu, tangan Chanyeol menariknya.

"Apa kau tidak tau siapa aku?"

Chanyeol kembali berbicara, karena daritadi Baekhyun memang lebih banyak diam.

Mereka lalu saling bertatapan, entah apa yang mereka bicarakan lewat tatapan mata itu. Baekhyun dengan tatapan bingung dan Chanyeol dengan tatapan datar nan dinginnya.

 **(episode 5)**

Seorang reporter meliput kehidupan seorang lansia yang tinggal di bawah stasiun. Seorang lansia itu adalah Baek Hyun yang sudah menjadi kakek-kakek.

"Kapan kakek mulai tinggal di sini?" tanya reporter itu.

"Sudah lama." jawab Baekhyun.

"Jangan kesini." teriak Baekhyun.

"Bisakah kau bercerita pada kami apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanya sang reporter.

"Apa ada kecoa di rumahmu?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Kecoa?" tanya si reporter bingung.

"Ada tiga hal yang harus kau waspadai dalam hidupmu. Teropong, kecoa, dan bintang terkenal."

"Bintang terkenal? Siapa yang anda maksud?" tanya reporter itu.

"Argh, berhenti merekam. Pergi dari sini. Pergi."

Reporter itu menyingkir namun masih merekam dari jauh. Mereka merekam Baekhyun yang tengah membersihkan tempat tinggalnya dan saat ia terlelap di malam hari di gubuk kecil tanpa pintu itu.

"Sayangnya, itu adalah akhir dari wawancara kami dengan lelaki paruh baya Baekhyun. Akankah dia kuat atau kedinginan di musim dingin? Akankah musim semi menghampirinya?"

...

"Kenapa kau tidak makan?" teriak Ibu membangunkan Baekhyun dari mimpinya. Ternyata demam membuat Baekhyun bermimpi ia menjadi terlantar di usia senja akibat perbuatannya di masa muda.

Ibu melepas termometer dari mulut Baekhyun dan melihat grafik termometer itu.

"Demam mu sudah turun." ucap ibu.

"Kata orang, anjing saja tidak pilek saat musim panas." ucap Daehyun bermaksud mengejek Baekhyun.

"Apa kau bodoh? Sekarang masih Januari." balas Baekhyun. Baekhyun lalu bersin.

"Katakan pada pemuda yang membiarkan jendela kamarnya terbuka sepanjang malam." omel ibu.

"Aku sedang frustasi dan membutuhkan udara segar." ucap Baekhyun beralasan.

"Frustasi karena apa? Makanlah walaupun kau tidak lapar. Kau perlu minum obat." ujar ibu.

Baekhyun yang tidak bersemangat makan pun hanya mengambil secuil nasi menggunakan sumpit dan memakannya. Melihat itu, ibu memarahinya.

"Aku bilang makan!"

"Bahkan anjing pun harus tenang ketika mereka makan. Biarkan saja dia, _umma_." ucap Daehyun.

"Pergi ke kamarmu. Aku akan membuatkanmu bubur."

Baekhyun menurut. Melihat Baekhyun yang terlihat lemas seperti itu, Daehyun berkata, "Dia benar-benar sakit."

"Dasar tolol. Memang seberapa sulitnya membersihkan rumah?"

Daehyun yang baru pertama kali mendengar kata 'tolol' pun bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya. "Tolol? Jenis kotoran macam apa itu?"

...

Chanyeol, D.O, Sehun, dan Luhan terlihat sedang bersantai-santai di ruang tengah. Chanyeol dan D.O terlihat tidak tenang. Chanyeol, walaupun ia terlihat bermain laptop, ia sesekali melihat ke jendela yang mengarah ke kamar Baekhyun di seberang jalan. Sedangkan D.O, dia mondar-mandir tidak tenang. Ia berpura-pura membaca novel di tangannya, tapi ia diam-diam mencuri pandang ke rumah Baekhyun.

"Mengapa _namja_ itu masih belum kesini?" Chanyeol yang khawatir dan penasaran pun membuka suaranya. Sehun menatap Chanyeol.

"Mungkin dia takut dan jatuh sakit." ujar D.O dengan wajah sedih.

Luhan mendekati D.O dan bertanya, "Hei, apa yang kau khawatirkan? Aku bisa membantumu. Katakan saja padaku."

"Tidak apa-apa." jawab D.O berbohong.

Sehun tidak percaya dengan kata-kata D.O. Ia bisa saja mengatakan "Tidak apa-apa", tapi wajahnya tidak dapat membohongi mereka.

"Kau ingin kami mempercayai itu?" tanya Sehun.

"Kenapa kau terus menatap ke rumah itu? Kenapa? Kenapa, kenapa, kenapa?" tanya Sehun pada D.O dan Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak." elak Chanyeol.

"Aku tahu. Ini karena apa yang kau katakan. _'Cepat pergi! Aku bilang pergi!'_. Benar kan?" ucap Sehun.

"Ah, kau khawatir tentang itu?" tanya Luhan yang baru sadar kalau yang di khawatirkan D.O adalah Baekhyun.

"Jadi ini yang menyebabkan dia tidak datang?" tanya D.O yang juga baru sadar kalau Baekhyun tidak datang ke sini karena Chanyeol yang mengusirnya kemarin.

"Jika itu yang mengganggu mu, aku bisa menelponnya dan bertanya." kata Luhan.

Chanyeol dan Sehun langsung menatap Luhan.

"Sebenarnya, aku tidak mempunyai nomor teleponnya." ucap Luhan.

"Aku punya."

Chanyeol, D.O, dan Luhan menatap Sehun.

"Maksudku, aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi aku berteman dengan adiknya. Aku bisa bertanya kepadanya tentang itu. Bagaimana?"

Bukannya menjawab, Chanyeol malah mengedip-kedipkan matanya penuh harap.

...

Sehun pun pergi ke tenda Daehyun. Daehyun duduk membelakangi Sehun saat Sehun bertanya padanya.

"Dia sakit parah." kata Daehyun.

Sehun terlihat kaget mendengarnya. "Apa? Dia benar-benar sakit?"

"Ya. Dia terkena flu."

Wajah Sehun yang tadinya menunjukkan ekspresi khawatir, langsung luntur seketika saat Daehyun mengatakan kalau Baekhyun terkena flu.

"Aku punya sesuatu untuk ku tanyakan padamu. Kenapa kau selalu berbicara seperti orang tua? Dan kenapa kau tidak melihatku?"

"Aku tidak duduk berhadapan dengan teman yang aku temui di luar sekolah. Hati-hati dengan sikapmu."

"Berapa umurmu?"

"Aku bilang hati-hati dengan sikapmu. Dan satu lagi. Kalian telah salah paham. Kakakku menganggap kalian hanyalah sekelompok pria buruk rupa."

"Apa?"

"Dia bilang kalian 'sangat jelek'. Jika kalian punya pikiran yang kotor tentang kakakku, buang jauh-jauh pikiran itu."

Sehun hanya memasang wajah bengong mendengar perkataan Daehyun.

###

Sehun kembali ke rumah. Saat ini mereka berempat sedang berada di kamar Chanyeol.

" _Namja_ itu benar-benar sakit parah. Dia sampai bingung dan berfikir kita sangat jelek. Tapi menurutku, adiknya lebih 'sakit'." kata Sehun.

"Apa yang kau katakan?" tanya D.O yang tidak mengerti maksud perkataan Sehun.

"Jadi _namja_ itu..." Chanyeol berniat menanyakan kondisi Baekhyun, namun ia sadar D.O tengah memandanginya.

"Dia flu?" tanya Chanyeol kemudian. Sehun mengiyakan pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"Hei, mungkinkah dia sakit karena Chanyeol?" tanya Luhan.

"Apa? Jangan menuduhku."

Chanyeol yang tidak terima di tuduh seperti itu pun langsung melayangkan sandalnya pada Luhan.

...

Di kamarnya, Baekhyun teringat akan D.O yang membelai wajahnya. Baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, berharap bayangan itu menghilang dari pikirannya. Baekhyun berhasil menyingkirkan D.O dari pikirannya. Namun gambaran tentang Chanyeol yang menarik dirinya di kamar saat ia berniat kabur setelah mengambil ponselnya pun muncul di pikirannya.

" _Kau sungguh tidak tahu siapa aku?" tanya Chanyeol._

 _Baekhyun terlihat berpikir sejenak dan berkata, "EXO?"_

 _Chanyeol tersenyum menyeringai._

" _Chanyeol yang bersinar?"_

 _Chanyeol menarik nafas. Ia frustasi sendiri._

" _Berhenti menebak." suruh Chanyeol pada Baekhyun._

Baekhyun kembali ke kesadarannya. "Sebenarnya dia ingin aku bilang apa?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

Jantung Baekhyun berdegup dengan kencang. "Hah, berhenti berdetak dengan cepat. Tidakkah kau merasa lelah?" tanya Baekhyun pada jantungnya.

...

Chanyeol sedang mem _browsing_ obat tradisional untuk flu.

"Ada banyak informasi disini. Flu... Teh madu?"

Chanyeol ingin membuat teh madu untuk Baekhyun. Tapi tangannya terkena air panas.

"Panas. Ah, lupakan ini." Chanyeol kesal dan membatalkan rencananya.

...

Sekarang ini D.O sedang dalam perjalanan pulang. Ia teringat wajah Baekhyun yang memerah.

" _Maaf. Apa kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau ingin aku memanggil ambulan?" tanya D.O._

" _Ti-tidak, jangan." larang Baekhyun._

" _Tapi wajahmu, itu.."_

" _Merah? A-aku tidak sakit. Aku hanya malu. Wajahku tidak pernah semerah ini selama tiga tahun."_

 _Baekhyun merasa malu dan menangis sambil mengipasi wajahnya dengan tangannya._

" _Maaf. Aku minta maaf." ucap D.O._

" _Aku minta maaf karena aku terlihat seperti ini. Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bisa menahannya. Ah, eottohke?" kata Baekhyun yang masih saja menangis._

 _Baekhyun mengambil celemek yang ada gambar wajah D.O lalu mengelapkan ingusnya di celemek itu._

 _D.O hanya bisa bengong dan memasang wajah agak jijik saat melihat wajah tampannya pada celemek itu terkena ingus Baekhyun._

D.O tersenyum mengingat keluguan Baekhyun.

"Bisakah kita berhenti sebentar?"

Tiba-tiba ia menyuruh sopirnya berhenti sebentar di suatu tempat.

###

Daehyun membawa kiriman untuk Baekhyun ke kamar Baekhyun.

"Kau mempunyai kiriman."

"Diam dan pergilah. Aku lelah."

Daehyun melihat kiriman itu. Di sana tertulis nama pengirimnya.

"Siapa pria celemek? Ini dari pria celemek."

Baekhyun langsung membuka matanya dan mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk.

"Apa?"

Baekhyun menarik kertas yang tertempel pada kiriman dan membaca pesan yang tertulis di kertas itu.

" _Madu dan yuja baik untuk mengobati flu. Minum ini dan segeralah sembuh. Aku berharap kau sehat saat kita bertemu lagi."_

 _P.S:_

 _Katakan padaku siapa nama mu._

 _Dari pria celemek tetangga sebelahmu._

Baekhyun tersenyum membaca pesan itu. Tanpa sadar, wajahnya kembali memerah.

"Kau mulai aneh lagi." tegur Daehyun. Namun Baekhyun tak menggubrisnya.

...

Baekhyun bangun dari tidurnya. Ia memegang dahinya.

"Satu hari istirahat dan aku sudah sembuh? Hah, aku terlalu sehat untuk kebaikanku sendiri." gumam Baekhyun.

Tiba-tiba kata-kata Taehyung terngiang-ngiang di pikirannya _. "Meludah, mengintip, dan menggeledah. Tiga cara yang sempurna, kan?"_

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkan mereka berpikir bahwa aku adalah orang aneh."

...

Pagi harinya, Baekhyun kembali ke rumah EXO. Ia sedang membersihkan meja Chanyeol ketika Chanyeol masuk ke dalam kamar. Chanyeol melipat tangannya dan bersandar di pintu. Pandangannya mengarah ke arah Baekhyun yang sedang mengelap mejanya.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun berbalik dan menatap Chanyeol.

"Kau disini untuk bersih-bersih. Dan kau bukan penguntit mesum. Kenapa kau kembali ke sini? Kau butuh uang? Katakanlah sesuatu!"

Baekhyun yang tak tahan mendengar segala ucapan Chanyeol berniat pergi dari kamar itu. Tapi, tangan kirinya di pegang oleh Chanyeol.

" _Mianhae_."

Baekhyun terlihat kaget saat mendengar Chanyeol yang meminta maaf padanya.

"Aku sudah berprasangka buruk. Aku bersikap kasar. Maafkan aku. Kau bisa terus bekerja di sini. Aku tidak akan menghalangi jalanmu." Setelah mengucapkan itu, Chanyeol keluar dari kamar meninggalkan Baekhyun seorang diri.

"Mengapa aku kembali? Karena aku juga ingin minta maaf. Aku tidak ingin melarikan diri. Aku ingin minta maaf dan berbuat hal yang benar sebelum berhenti. Menyelinap masuk ke kamarmu dan menyentuh barang-barangmu... Aku sungguh minta maaf. Tapi aku tidak melakukannya dengan sengaja. Aku tidak bermaksud jahat. Dan aku bukan penguntit mesum. Kau tidak perlu tahu ataupun peduli. Tapi aku punya nama. Namaku..."

"Aku tahu." Tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari balik pintu.

Chanyeol membuka pintu dan masuk ke kamar itu lagi. Ia mendengar semua yang Baekhyun katakan tadi dari balik pintu. Ternyata Chanyeol belum pergi tadi.

"Aku tahu namamu. Kau pikir aku tidak tahu namamu? Byun-Baek-Hyun." Chanyeol mengeja nama Baekhyun dengan benar. Ia tersenyum sangat manis menatap Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya bisa membulatkan matanya yang sipit karena terkejut.

 **TBC**

Maaf kalo update nya lama. Maaf kalo ada typo. Maaf kalo ada kesalahan. Maaf nggak bisa bales review di sini.

Btw, jangan panggil gue 'thor', 'author', dan sejenisnya yak. Gue bukan superhero elahh

Gue 01 L, serah mau panggil kakak apa adek. Panggil gue Rin, Vin, Kev, Ren juga nggak papa. Rin itu singkatan nama gue R**** *** *IN*  
Vin itu nama pacar + temen + sahabat khayalan gue = keVIN. Kev juga sama = KEVin  
Ren itu nama nya someone.

Oh ya, kayak nya buat chap depan gue nggak bisa update agak cepet kek biasanya deh. Tapi mudah-mudahan sih bisa.

Mind to **RnR?**


	4. Chapter 4

EXO Next Door (CHANBAEK Version)

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cast(s) : Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Exo Member

Other

Warning : Yaoi, OOC, typo(s), absurd, gak suka jangan baca.

Disclaimer : fanfic ini yang ngetik gue, terinspirasi dari drama Exo Next Door. Semua cast asli milik Tuhan, keluarga, dan semua yang menyayangi mereka.

Summary : bercerita tentang Byun Baekhyun, seorang _namja_ manis yang mendapat tetangga yang luar biasa tampan nya, terlebih mereka adalah artis idola nya. Bagaimana Baekhyun menghadapi _namja-namja_ tampan itu, terlebih ia adalah _namja_ yang mudah merona dan pipi nya akan sematang tomat jika bertemu dengan _namja_ tampan ?/ChanBaek/Yaoi

.

.

.

Happy Readiiinggg!

 **Chapter 4**

 **(episode 6)**

"Byun Baekhyun. Kau Byun Baekhyun, kan?" ujar Chanyeol sambil tersenyum manis.

Baekhyun tidak sanggup menjawab. Dia hanya menatap Chanyeol.

' _Bagaimana dia bisa tahu?'_ tanya Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Apa? Apa aku terlihat tidak peduli sampai tidak tahu nama pekerjaku sendiri?" tanya Chanyeol yang seperti bisa membaca pikiran Baekhyun.

' _Tidak.'_ jawab Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Apa kau tidak merasakan apapun saat aku menyebut namamu?" tanya Chanyeol.

' _Takut? Bersemangat? Takjub? Terhormat?'_ tanya Baekhyun dalam hati. Chanyeol menunggu jawaban dari Baekhyun dengan senyum yang terpatri di bibirnya.

"Aku... merasa terhormat?" Baekhyun menjawab dengan polosnya.

Jawaban Baekhyun membuat senyuman Chanyeol menghilang dan lelaki itu terlihat tidak bersemangat.

"Lupakan. Pergilah." suruh Chanyeol pada Baekhyun.

' _Tidakkah dia mengatakan padaku untuk tetap bekerja saja?'_ tanya Baekhyun dalam hati.

Chanyeol yang seperti bisa membaca pikiran Baekhyun (lagi) langsung berkata, "Dan siapa bilang kau boleh berhenti? Aku menerima permintaan maafmu. Adapun kesalahpahaman harus kita luruskan."

Baekhyun terkejut saat Chanyeol menyuruhnya tetap bekerja. _'Apa dia menyuruhku untuk tetap bekerja?'_

...

Baekhyun sedang tiduran di ranjang miliknya. Tiba-tiba ada pesan masuk di ponselnya. Baekhyun membuka pesan itu. Dari Chanyeol.

' _Pergilah bekerja jam 3 sore. Bersiap-siaplah untuk upacara penerimaanmu.'_

"Upacara penerimaan? Untuk pekerja paruh waktu? Apa yang harus aku siapkan? Apa yang mereka rencanakan?"

Baekhyun mulai berimajinasi ia di interogasi oleh member EXO. Mereka semua menyerang Baekhyun dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan sampai tidak ada ruang untuk Baekhyun menjawab pertanyaan.

" _Berapa umurmu?"_

" _Berapa tinggi badanmu?"_

" _Apa makanan kesukaanmu?"_

" _Berapa banyak kekasih yang kau punya?"_

" _Apa yang kau pikirkan sekarang?"_

" _Apa kau sehat?"_

" _Umur? Tinggi badan?"_

"Ini tidak boleh terjadi." gumam Baekhyun setelah selesai dengan imajinasi miliknya.

"Seseorang... maksudku EXO akan mewawancarai ku?"

Baekhyun terlihat frustasi membayangkan EXO yang akan mewawancarainya. Baekhyun tertunduk lemas. Tiba-tiba ia mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum. "Aku sangat beruntung."

Baekhyun lalu bersiap-siap dengan penampilannya di depan cermin. "Bahkan jika aku akhirnya di pecat, aku tidak boleh melewati kesempatan ini."

...

Tiga anak SMA terlihat menguntit rumah EXO.

"Aku yakin dengan ini." ucap salah satu dari mereka.

"Bagaimana kalau kau salah?" tanya yang lainnya.

"Aku yakin. Ini benar. Ini adalah tempatnya."

Mereka melihat Daehyun yang kebetulan lewat. Mereka bertiga berlari menghampiri Daehyun.

"Permisi."

"Apa EXO tinggal disini?" tanya salah satu dari mereka sambil menunjuk rumah yang di yakini tempat tinggal EXO.

"Mereka pindah kesini, kan?" tanya gadis yang lain.

"Lihat ke dia. Kita pasti salah." ucap gadis terakhir.

"Jawab kami. Cepat."

"Tidakkah dia tahu?"

"Ayolah."

"Apa kita salah?"

"Aku pikir kita telah salah."

"Lagi?"

"Ayo."

"Oke."

Daehyun hanya memandang bingung pada 3 siswa SMA itu.

Daehyun yang penasaran pun diam-diam membawa laptopnya ke dalam tenda miliknya. Ia mencari tahu tentang EXO. Daehyun mengetikkan 'Ekso' di _google search_ dan tidak ada hasil yang di temukan. Daehyun kembali mencoba. Ia mengetik XO. "Ah, tidak mungkin yang ini."

Ia kembali mengetikkan 'Exalt'. "Mungkin ini salah."

Kemudian ia mengetikkan 'EXO' dan barulah ada hasilnya.

Daehyun terkejut melihat gambar orang-orang yang menjadi tetangganya ada di internet. "Apa? Orang-orang jelek dari rumah sebelah?"

Daehyun mengklik salah satu MV EXO, MV Mama. Ia terbelalak kaget melihat MV itu. " _MWO_?"

...

"Aku tidak bisa melihat mata seseorang saat aku berbicara. Jadi, aku punya saran. Mari kita lakukan upacara penerimaan _online_ secara kecil-kecilan."

Terlihat Baekhyun yang sedang berlatih berbicara dengan empat bantal yang bergambar wajah Chanyeol, D.O, Sehun, dan Luhan. Sepertinya agar ia tidak gugup.

"Sampai jumpa di dunia maya." ujar Baekhyun pada bantal bergambar wajah Chanyeol. Namun ia menjadi gugup melihat tatapan mata Chanyeol yang ada di bantal itu.

"Bisakah kau membiarkan aku bekerja saja? Aku akan bekerja keras sebisaku." Baekhyun meminta persetujuan dari bantal yang bergambar wajah D.O, Sehun, dan Luhan.

Baekhyun melihat jam yang ada di mejanya. Baekhyun panik karena saat ini sudah jam 3 kurang lima menit. "Sudah hampir waktunya."

"Terserah. Aku akan pergi."

Baekhyun membuka pintu kamar, keluar dari kamar, dan menutup pintu itu. saat berbalik, ia di kejutkan oleh Daehyun yang memakai helm dan baju ala _super hero_.

"Ya Tuhan. Kau membuatku takut. Kau semakin aneh dari hari ke hari."

"Kemana kau akan pergi?"

"Aku akan bekerja. Minggir."

Daehyun yang tahu Baekhyun akan bekerja, tidak mengijinkan Baekhyun untuk pergi.

"Tidak! Kau tidak boleh pergi ke sana. Apa kau idiot? Apa kau bodoh? Rumah itu bukan tempat dimana kau bisa keluar dan masuk begitu saja."

"Kau sudah tahu?"

"Apa? Kau sudah tahu? Tapi kau tetap akan pergi? Apa kau gila?"

"Hei, itu agak kasar. EXO adalah-"

"Mereka memiliki kekuatan supernatural." teriak Daehyun.

Baekhyun memasang wajah bengong mendengar perkataan adiknya.

"Mereka mungkin orang-orang jelek, tetapi mereka bisa membuat api dari telapak tangan. Mereka adalah alien... jelek seperti alien."

"Jika mereka memiliki kekuatan supernatural, maka aku memiliki kekuatan super-supernatural. Aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri. Jadi minggir, anak gila."

"Kau yakin?" Daehyun lalu memakaikan helm nya untuk Baekhyun. "Ini."

"Setidaknya pakai ini. _Hyung_ , tolong kembalilah hidup-hidup."

...

Member EXO bengong melihat Baekhyun yang berdiri memakai helm. Bahkan Luhan sudah tidak bisa menahan tawanya.

' _Aku tidak bisa melihat terlalu baik. Ini menenangkan.'_ batin Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kau memakai helm?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun hanya diam.

"Duduklah." ucap D.O mempersilahkan Baekhyun untuk duduk.

"Jangan gugup. Kau sudah tahu siapa kita. Jadi, perkenalkan dirimu pada kami." kata Luhan.

' _Memperkenalkan diri? Baik. Aku bisa melakukannya. Jangan takut.'_

"Namaku Byun Baek Hyun. Aku berumur dua puluh tiga tahun. Aku seorang mahasiswa, tapi sekarang sedang liburan musim dingin. Ibuku yang menyuruhku bekerja di sini."

"Dimana kau lahir?" Belum selesai mengenalkan dirinya, Chanyeol bertanya padanya.

"Chanyeol, pertanyaan macam apa itu? Dimana kau lahir? Aishh, kau seperti kakekku." ujar Sehun.

"Aku lahir di Bucheon."

"Bucheon _boy_." ujar Chanyeol tiba-tiba sambil mengangkat tangannya. "Kami akan memanggilmu seperti itu."

"Bucheon _boy_? Terdengar bagus." ucap Luhan.

"Aku suka itu." ucap Sehun.

' _Hah? Bucheon boy? Itu terdengar menggelikan.'_ ucap Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Kau menyukai itu, D.O?"

"Tidak terlalu."

...

Baekhyun sedang membersihkan rumah saat ini. Menata barang-barang, menyapu, mengepel, dan lain-lain. Baekhyun melihat D.O yang sedang tidur siang. Melihat D.O yang begitu imut, Baekhyun berniat mengambil gambar D.O. Namun ia teringat akan pesan D.O.

" _Jangan mengambil gambar ataupun merekam video kami. Aku ingin merasa nyaman di rumah."_

Jadi, ia tidak jadi mengambil gambar D.O.

Baekhyun menyeterika pakaian Luhan dengan sangat hati-hati sesuai pesanan pemiliknya. Karena pakaian-pakaian itu sangat berharga bagi Luhan.

" _Hati-hati saat mencuci dan menyeterika pakaianku. Itu berharga untukku."_

" _Jam kerja akan bervariasi menurut suasana hati kami."_ pesan Chanyeol.

Saat Baekhyun memasuki kamar Chanyeol, ia di lempari kertas-kertas karena Chanyeol tengah sibuk menulis lagu. "Pergi! Aku bilang padamu untuk datang nanti."

" _Datanglah saat kami suruh, dan pergilah saat kami suruh."_ pesan Chanyeol.

"Tidakkah kau melihat aku sedang menulis lagu? Pergilah keluar."

" _Aku benar-benar benci serangga. Kau harus menangkap mereka semua, Bucheon boy."_ pesan Sehun.

Maka inilah yang Baekhyun lakukan. Ia memberantas serangga sampai ke tempat tersembunyi.

...

"Ini bukan pekerjaan. Ini perbudakan." ujar Baekhyun dengan wajah penuh senyuman dan suaranya yang terdengar sangat ceria.

"Perbudakan? Ekspresi wajahmu mengatakan sebaliknya." ucap Taehyung.

"Apa aku tersenyum?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Kau terlihat sangat bahagia. Kau punya mentalitas seorang budak." kata Taehyung.

"Harusnya aku tidak menceritakan apapun padamu. Aku bahkan menandatangani perjanjian rahasia. Mereka mungkin mengawasiku sekarang." ucap Baekhyun.

"Jangan seperti ini." ucap Taehyung mendekati Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak boleh mengatakan apapun pada siapapun di internet, ok? Jika aku ketahuan, aku akan menjadi budak mereka selamanya."

"Aku tidak berpikir menjadi budak mereka selamanya adalah ide yang buruk."

Baekhyun tersenyum jahil mendengar perkataan sahabatnya itu.

...

Chanyeol mengiringi Luhan berlatih menyanyi dengan gitar. Chanyeol berhenti sejenak.

"Kenapa?" tanya Luhan.

"Aku tidak suka paduan nada ini." jawab Chanyeol.

"Ini lebih baik dari sebelumnya." ucap Luhan.

"Tidak. Ini tidak baik. Aku akan mencoba lagi." ucap Chanyeol.

"Kau yakin kau baik-baik saja? Jangan terlalu keras pada dirimu sendiri. Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan kalung kakekmu. Kau harus bangkit, Chanyeol. Dengar, semuanya akan berjalan lancar."

Chanyeol menyandarkan tubuhnya ke kursi. Wajahnya terlihat _bad mood_. Mungkin ia memikirkan apa yang di katakan Luhan.

...

Baekhyun baru saja pulang belanja. Dalam perjalanan, ia menelpon ibu. " _Umma_ , ini keterlaluan. Daehyun tidak melakukan apapun di rumah. Kau menyuruhku bekerja sepanjang hari. Aku bukan Cinderella, kau tahu? Aku lebih suka membayar sewa!"

Ponsel Baekhyun terjatuh. Baekhyun meringis kesal.

Baekhyun berjongkok mengambil ponselnya. Tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara seseorang dan juga melihat sepasang sepatu di depannya.

"Lama tidak bertemu."

Baekhyun menengadah ke atas. Ia terbelalak kaget. Seorang pria tersenyum padanya. Itu Min Hwan, cinta pertama Baekhyun di SMA.

Ibu masih di seberang telepon, memanggil-manggil nama Baekhyun. Tapi Baekhyun tidak menjawab apapun pada ibunya karena _shock_ dengan kehadiran Min Hwan.

"Apa kau cuti?" tanya Baekhyun menunduk dengan wajah memerah.

"Kau tahu aku pergi wajib militer? Aku sudah wajib militer." jawab Min Hwan.

"Ohh.."

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Min Hwan. Tapi Baekhyun hanya diam dan menunduk.

"Sama saja, aku rasa. Kau tidak melihat orang yang bicara denganmu. Ini sangat tidak nyaman."

"Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Maaf."

"Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf padaku."

"Benar."

Baekhyun terdiam lagi. Kini matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Hei, kenapa kau menangis? Orang-orang akan salah paham."

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol datang dan merangkul Min Hwan dari belakang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Chanyeol pada Min Hwan. Min Hwan hanya memandang bingung.

Baekhyun terkejut melihat itu. Bukan hanya Chanyeol saja yang datang, tapi Sehun, Luhan, dan D.O juga datang dan berjajar di samping Min Hwan. Chanyeol dan Luhan di kiri Min Hwan, sedangkan Sehun dan D.O di kanan Min Hwan. Mereka berempat memakai masker mereka.

"Apa kau membuat Bucheon _boy_ kami menangis?" tanya Sehun.

Min Hwan yang di apit oleh empat pria tampan itu pun tak bisa berkutik. Ia tertunduk malu.

 **(episode 7)**

"Aku bertanya, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Chanyeol pada Min Hwan.

"Aku rasa kau salah pengertian." ucap Min Hwan.

"Ah, ya. Ini kesalahpahaman." ucap Baekhyun membenarkan ucapan Min Hwan.

"Bukankah dia membuatmu menangis?" tanya Sehun.

"Tidak. Tidak pernah." bantah Min Hwan.

"Katakan padanya, Baekhyun- _ah_." minta Min Hwan pada Baekhyun.

"Yeah. Ini sudah waktu yang lama kami tidak bertemu. Dan aku senang melihat dia." ucap Baekhyun meyakinkan.

"Apa? Kalian saling mengenal satu sama lain?" tanya Chanyeol dengan raut wajah kaget.

"Apa kau benar-benar senang bertemu dengannya?" tanya Luhan memastikan.

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Jika kau sudah selesai menyapanya, kenapa kau belum pergi?" tanya D.O yang terdengar seperti setengah mengusir.

" _Ne_? Ah, tentu saja. Aku akan pergi. Senang bertemu denganmu. Aku akan mengirimimu pesan LINE. _Annyeong haseyo. Annyeong haseyo._ " Setelah mengucapkan itu dan terakhir membungkukan badannya dua kali, Min Hwan langsung pergi dari situ.

...

Terlihat Baekhyun di kamarnya yang sedang berbicara lewat telepon dengan seseorang. Sepertinya dengan Taehyung. Dia menceritakan apa yang tadi ia alami. Taehyung tidak percaya dengan cerita Baekhyun. Tapi Baekhyun bilang ini cerita nyata.

...

Chanyeol, D.O, Sehun, dan Luhan sedang bermain foosball.

"Sesuatu yang aneh terjadi. Apa kau berfikir laki-laki tadi memalak uang Bucheon _boy_?" tanya Sehun.

"Mereka terlalu dewasa untuk itu. mereka mengenal satu sama lain. Tapi aku juga merasa aneh. Dia memanggil Bucheon _boy_ dengan namanya. Bahkan dia sangat senang bertemu laki-laki itu sampai-sampai dia menangis." kata Luhan.

"Mungkin laki-laki tadi adalah mantannya." seru Luhan dan Sehun bersama.

Chanyeol langsung melampiaskan kekesalannya dengan memukul pemain foosball.

...

" _Apa? Cho Minhwan? Cinta pertama mu?"_

"Cinta pertama apa? Dia hanya bagian kelam di masa lalu ku."

" _EXO semuanya memancarkan cahaya dalam kehidupan cintamu yang gelap."_

"Huh? Omong kosong apa yang kau bicarakan?"

" _Seorang pria bertemu dengan_ namja _yang tidak sepadan untuknya. Tapi_ namja _itu di lindungi oleh orang-orang yang paling menakjubkan di dunia. Pertanyaannya, apa yang pertama kali terlintas di pikiran pria itu?_ Namja _itu dulu menyukaiku."_

"Lalu kenapa? Itu kan sudah lama sekali."

"Namja _itu dulu milikku. Maka aku harus mempertahankannya. Dia mulai berpikir bahwa dia bisa mengalahkan pria hebat lainnya. Cho Minhwan akan menghubungimu dalam waktu tiga hari. Aku sangat yakin dengan itu."_

"Ahh, itu tidak mungkin."

 _(ps. Namja sama pria di atas ini beda orang ya. Kalo di aslinya, namja itu yg gadis. Ngerti, kan?)_

...

Baekhyun sedang mengelap piring-piring yang perlu di lap. Bunyi pesan LINE terdengar. Baekhyun nampak senang saat mendengar bunyi itu. Ia segera merogoh sakunya untuk mengambil ponselnya. Namun wajahnya langsung cemberut saat pesan itu ternyata bukan dari Minhwan.

"Dia tidak menelponku."

"Bucheon _boy._ " panggil seseorang. Wajah Baekhyun langsung semangat.

"Ya, aku datang."

...

Sehun menemui Daehyun di tenda. Daehyun masih saja duduk membelakanginya. Sehun teringat akan perkataan Baekhyun saat ia bertanya tentang usia adiknya, Daehyun.

" _Ngomong-ngomong, berapa usia adikmu?"_

" _Dia masih SMA."_

" _Berarti.. Apa? Murid SMA?"_

 _Sehun terlihat kaget saat mengetahui Daehyun masih siswa SMA. Dia merasa di bohongi._

"Kau licik. Kau menyembunyikan fakta kalau kau masih SMA." ucap Sehun lalu bersedekap dada.

Daehyun berbalik menghadap Sehun. "Kau menyembunyikan fakta kalau kau punya kekuatan supernatural." balas Daehyun.

"Kekuatan supernatural?" tanya Sehun bingung.

"Kenapa kau mendekatiku? Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Daehyun.

Sehun memegang tangan Daehyun. "Kopi giling buatanmu, aku tidak bisa melupakannya. _Plus_ , kita kan sudah berteman."

Daehyun menarik tangannya yang tadi di pegang Sehun. "Aku bisa membuatkanmu kopi kapan saja. Berjanjilah satu hal padaku. Jangan pernah menggunakan kekuatan supernatural mu saat bersamaku."

Sehun bergumam dalam hatinya, _'Ini adalah hal yang gila, tapi aku sedikit tertarik.'_

"Oke. Apa kita baikansekarang?"

Sehun ingin menjabat tangan Daehyun, tapi Daehyun menepisnya. Daehyun mengulurkan telunjuknya. Sehun menatapnya bingung. Namun akhirnya ia juga mengulurkan jari telunjuknya dan menempelkannya pada telunjuk Daehyun. Janji telunjuk.

"Ah, ini gayamu?" tanya Sehun. Daehyun hanya tersenyum sebagai tanggapan.

"Hei, teman."

"Bolehkah aku bertanya?"

"Tentu. Tanya saja."

...

Chanyeol mengawasi Baekhyun yang sedang membersihkan kamarnya. Baekhyun merasa tak nyaman di awasi seperti itu. Hei, siapa yang akan nyaman jika ada seseorang yang mengawasimu?

Chanyeol teringat akan perkataan Sehun.

" _Laki-laki itu bukan mantan kekasihnya. Laki-laki itu cinta pertamanya. Bukankah cinta pertama tak pernah terlupakan?"_

"Jadi laki-laki itu cinta pertamanya?" gumam Chanyeol.

"Apa kau butuh sesuatu?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Tidak bisakah kau membersihkan kamarku lebih bersih?"

Chanyeol menjentikkan jarinya ke meja yang belum di bersihkan.

"Aku belum membersihkannya."

"Kenapa kau terlihat bingung? Berpikir tentang cinta pertamamu?"

Bukannya menjawab, Baekhyun malah kembali merapihkan tempat tidur Chanyeol.

...

Terlihat Luhan yang tengah membantu D.O membaca naskah. Tapi Luhan merasa kesulitan. Naskah yang ia baca adalah bagian perempuan.

"Hei, ini bagian pemeran wanita." ucap Luhan.

"Aku tahu. Cobalah untuk ber- _acting_." balas D.O.

Cklek

Pintu kamar terbuka. Itu Baekhyun.

"Oh, Bucheon _boy_. Sini."

Luhan langsung menarik tangan Baekhyun dan menutup pintu kamar. Lalu, ia menyerahkan naskah yang tadi ia pegang pada Baekhyun.

"Apa ini?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Ini naskah ku. Aku butuh seseorang untuk membacanya denganku." ucap D.O.

"Aku lebih suka menonton daripada berpartisipasi." ucap Luhan lalu membuat tanda _peace_ dengan jari telunjuknya dan jari tengahnya.

"Apa kau punya waktu? Ini sangat berarti bagiku jika kau mau membantuku." ujar D.O.

"Tentu. Aku akan melakukannya. Bagian mana yang harus ku baca?" tanya Baekhyun.

D.O menunjukkan bagian yang perlu di baca oleh Baekhyun. "Mulailah membaca dari ini."

Gelagat D.O terlihat mencurigakan.

Wajah Baekhyun memerah saat membaca naskah itu. di sana tertulis "Mendekatlah dan peluklah dia. Cium matanya, hidungnya, dan bibirnya."

Baekhyun menelan ludah. Bibirnya kelu untuk membaca itu. Baekhyun pun melewati bagian itu.

"Aku tidak bisa melihat wajahmu." Baekhyun membaca teks itu dengan kaku.

Luhan yang mendengarnya langsung menundukkan kepalanya.

"Jujurlah dengan perasaanmu. Lihat aku. Lihat mataku." D.O terlihat menghayati perannya.

"Aku tak bisa." Baekhyun membacanya lurus-lurus.

"Tidak bisakah kau lihat instruksi dari penulis di dalam kurung? Kau harus memainkan perannya agar D.O bisa mendalami karakternya." ucap Luhan.

"D.O, mulai dari baris terakhirmu." perintah Luhan.

" _Camera, roll, action_!"

"Lihat aku. Lihat mataku. Ketika aku melihat matamu, aku merasa damai."

Baekhyun tertegun mendengar perkataan D.O. Uh, sepertinya D.O terlalu menghayati perannya.

 **TBC**

Hai. Ini update nya termasuk cepet nggak?

Sorry kalo ada typo, kesalahan, kekurangan, dll di ff ini.

Oh ya, gue itu udah kelas 9, jadi sibuk bgt. 23 November udah try out. Bulan Desember ada UAS. Februari ada UN ke 1. April ada UN ke 2. Udah lah, gue sibuk bgt dah. Pusing gue mikir tugas yang banyaknya naudzubillah. Btw, kata guru gue, gue ma temen2 seangkatan gue tuh d jadiin kelinci percobaan. **Satu,** percobaan **KURTILAS. Dua,** percobaan try out online. **Tiga** , percobaan UN online. Maaf lah kalo gue malah jadi curhat.

Makasih buat yg udah baca, nge favorit-in, nge-follow, apalagi buat yg review (maaf nggak bisa sebutin satu-satu dan nggak bisa bales satu-satu) ff ini. Makasih buat kalian. Tanpa review kalian, ff ini nggak bakalan lanjut.

 **Mind to RnR?** (paling nggak nge hargain gue yg udah luangin waktu buat ngetik ini, padahal tugasnya bejibun :v)


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Lihat aku. Lihat mataku. Ketika aku melihat matamu, aku merasa damai." ucap D.O sambil menatap pada mata Baekhyun.

Baekhyun perlahan-lahan melihat dalam matanya.

"Bagus. Bucheon _boy_ , pertahankan emosinya." komentar Luhan di belakang.

Baekhyun masih menatap D.O. Tiba-tiba dia sadar dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada naskah.

"Jangan terlalu dekat." baca Baekhyun monoton bak anak TK yang sedang belajar membaca.

"Kau tidak bersungguh-sungguh." lanjut D.O.

"Mendekat satu langkah lagi lalu aku akan berteriak." ucap Baekhyun masih dengan nada monotonnya.

Baekhyun lalu menatap D.O.

Baekhyun membayangkan dirinya dan D.O di panggung drama. Baekhyun berpakaian seperti pemuda desa sedangkan D.O berubah menjadi seperti Zorro yang berjubah.

Mereka kembali memainkan peran dengan sangat mendalaminya (re: absurd).

" _Jangan berbohong padaku." ucap D.O sambil menunjuk pada Baekhyun._

" _Kau ingin aku melakukan apa? Kau akan terluka." ucap Baekhyun hampir menangis._

" _Datanglah kemari." ucap D.O lembut._

 _D.O mendekatinya dan memegang pipinya. Pipi Baekhyun memerah. Bahkan seakan-akan pipinya terbakar. D.O yang kaget pun melepaskan tangannya dari pipi Baekhyun dan mundur menjauh._

Baekhyun kembali ke dunia nya. Ia masih melamun dan _blushing_.

"Bucheon _boy_! Kalimat selanjutnya." perintah Luhan yang menyadarkan Baekhyun.

"Bucheon _boy_!" panggil Luhan karena Baekhyun hanya menatap naskahnya.

Baekhyun yang tersadar dan terlanjur malu pun menutup naskahnya dan berdiri.

"Aku sedang tidak merasa terlalu baik. Aku harus pergi." ucap Baekhyun tergesa-gesa dan langsung melempar naskahnya pada Luhan

"Selamat tinggal." ucap Baekhyun sambil membungkuk dan buru-buru meninggalkan kamar D.O.

"Apa-apaan tadi? 'Aku sedang tidak merasa terlalu baik. Aku harus pergi.' Siapa dia? Seorang aktris superstar?" tanya Luhan tak percaya setelah Baekhyun pergi.

D.O hanya tersenyum manis.

"Dia mungkin malu." ucap D.O.

"Malu? Apakah kau berpikir..."

Luhan menggantung kalimatnya dan turun dari ranjang menuju sofa yang di duduki D.O, lalu duduk di sebelah D.O.

"...dia terlalu mendalami karakternya?" lanjut Luhan.

"Dia sangat polos." balas D.O.

Luhan dan D.O pun tertawa.

...

Baekhyun berlari keluar masih dengan rasa malu.

"Apa yang salah denganku? Aku terlalu terbawa suasana." ucap Baekhyun frustasi.

"Lihatlah wajahku. Pasti mereka sudah tahu." ucap Baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri dengan tangan yang menangkup kedua pipinya yang masih memerah.

Terdengar suara ponsel Baekhyun yang berdering. Baekhyun merogoh sakunya dan tidak menemukan ponsel miliknya.

Ucapan Taehyung terlintas di pikirannya. _"Cho Minhwan akan menghubungimu dalam waktu tiga hari."_

"Ah! Di meja." seru Baekhyun yang baru ingat kalau ponselnya berada di meja.

Baekhyun segera berlari menuju meja tempat ponselnya berada. Ia melihat Chanyeol memegang ponselnya dengan ekspresi tidak suka. Terlihat id si penelepon, "Prince Cho."

Baekhyun datang dan langsung berusaha merebut ponselnya dari Chanyeol.

"Berikan ponselnya." pinta Baekhyun yang tetap berusaha merebut ponselnya.

"Tidak." balas Chanyeol yang sekarang berusaha menjauhkan ponsel itu dari jangkauan Baekhyun.

"Berikan padaku. Apa yang salah denganmu?" Baekhyun meraih-raih ponselnya.

"Berikan padaku!" teriak Baekhyun tanpa sadar.

Chanyeol terkejut dan terlihat kesal.

Bakhyun buru-buru mengatakan "Maaf" karena telah membentak Chanyeol.

Chanyeol masih tak berniat mengembalikan ponsel milik Baekhyun. baekhyun pun kembali meraih ponselnya.

"Hentikan ini." ucap Baekhyun memelas.

"Apa dia benar-benar cinta pertama mu?" tanya Chanyeol tiba-tiba.

Baekhyun terpaku menatap mata Chanyeol. Tak sadar, ia mengingat saat dirinya hendak memberikan kado pada Minhwan sewaktu masih SMA.

...

Pagi harinya, terlihat Chanyeol yang menatap pada jendela kamar Baekhyun. di ruang berbeda, waktu yang sama, D.O juga menatapi jendela kamar Baekhyun.

D.O terbayang saat ia dan Baekhyun bermain peran.

' _Mungkin dia kewalahan.'_

Chanyeol teringat akan kejadian kemarin, saat pria Cho itu menelepon Baekhyun.

' _Dia tidak berkencan dengan pria itu, kan?'_

...

Di waktu yang sama, tempat yang berbeda, terlihat Baekhyun yang sedang bermalas-malasan sambil tiduran di sofa menonton acara tv. Menonton sebuah _show_ dimana ada member EXO.

"Lihat itu? Dia biasanya tertawa seperti itu!" ucap Baekhyun sambil menunjuk tv yang menampilkan Chanyeol yang sedang tertawa.

"Apa yang terjadi satu tahun ini yang membuatnya menjadi sangat pemarah?"

Sebuah pesan LINE masuk di ponsel Baekhyun. Dari Chanyeol.

Baekhyun membaca pesan itu.

 _Chanyeol: Bucheon boy._

 _Chanyeol: Bucheon boy!_

"Aku bahkan hampir bisa mendengar suaranya." ucap Baekhyun saat melihat pesan itu.

"Apa yang kau au sekarang?" ucap Baekhyun bersungut-sungut sambil mengetik sebuah balasan 'Ya'

 _Chanyeol: Datanglah kerja!_

 _Baekhyun: Sekarang?_

 _Chanyeol: Menit ini juga!_

" _Man_ , ini masih pagi." keluh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun teringat dengan pesan Chanyeol. _"Datanglah saat kami suruh, dan pergilah saat kami suruh."_

Baekhyun pun menyerah.

 _Baekhyun: Ya, aku akan pergi._

...

Baekhyun pun mulai bekerja. Saat sedang menyeterika pakaian..

"Bucheon _boy_!"

" _Ne?_ "

Saat merapikan ruangan...

"Bucheon _boy_!"

" _Ne?_ "

"Bucheon _boy_!"

" _Ne?_ "

"Air!"

"Ya."

"Gitarku."

"Oke."

"Bersihkan ini."

"Dimana makananku? Bucheon _boy_ , aku lapar!"

"Cepatlah datang."

"Oke."

"Cepatlah."

"Bucheon _boy_!"

"Kau lambat."

"Kau pemalas."

"Bucheon _boy_!"

"Tunggu."

"Ruanganku bau."

"Aku datang."

"Cepat, cepat, cepat."

"Bucheon _boy_!"

"Bucheon _boy_!"

" _Ne?_ "

Baekhyun bekerja seharian dan disuruh-suruh Chanyeol tanpa ampun. Bahkan ia merasa hampir pingsan.

...

Ketika Baekhyun kembali ke kamarnya, Taehyung sudah ada di sana.

"Badanku sakit semua." rengek Baekhyun.

"Dia benar-benar sangat menjengkelkan." ucap Baekhyun dengan wajah sebal.

"Katakan padaku, apakah Cho Minhwan menelponmu lagi?" tanya Taehyung dengan nada serius.

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Belum."

"Kau harus mengubah gayamu. Kau harus jual mahal. Jangan pernah menelponnya dulu." ucap Taehyung.

"Terserahlah." ucap Baekhyun.

"Jangan pernah berpikir dia tidak akan menelponmu. Kepercayaan bahwa semua laki-laki menyukaimu... adalah senjata rahasiamu."

"Senjata rahasia?"

Taehyung melepas poster EXO yang tertempel di dinding sebelahnya dan menunjukkannya pada Baekhyun.

"Seluruh member EXO yang ada di poster ini mencintaimu. Kendalikan pikiranmu."

"Tidak mungkin." ucap Baekhyun malu-malu sambil mendorong poster itu.

"Aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu. Itu normal, bahkan hanya dengan memikirkannya saja kau akan memerah. Tapi berpura-puralah itu bukan apa-apa." ucap Taehyung.

"Kau adalah laki-laki yang orang-orang hebat ini ingin kencani." lanjut Taehyung sambil menunjukkan poster EXO lagi pada Baekhyun.

"Kencan?"

"Mereka sangat mencintaimu."

Baekhyun pun tersenyum malu dan pipinya memerah lagi.

Daehyun membuka pintu kamar Baekhyun, tapi dua orang yang ada di ruangan tersebut tidak menyadarinya. Dia mendengarkan percakapan antara dua orang itu.

" _Real...love_?" ucap Baekhyun pelan, masih dengan nada tak percaya.

...

"Aku mendengarnya dengan telinga ku sendiri."

Sehun tersedak kopinya. "Sungguh?"

Saat ini Sehun dan Daehyun berada di tempat biasanya mereka bertemu, tenda milik Daehyun.

"Bucheon _boy_ menyukai salah satu dari kami?" tanya Sehun tak percaya.

"Hm." jawab Daehyun sambil mengangguk.

"Mengagumkan. Siapa dia? Si Tampan D.O? Si Karismatik Chanyeol? Sebenarnya, Luhan juga cukup populer." ucap Sehun menerka-nerka.

"Mungkinkah..." Sehun menggantungkan kalimatnya. Daehyun menoleh kearah Sehun. "...ah, pasti bukan aku." lanjut Sehun sambil tersenyum malu.

"Bukan kau. Aku jamin." sahut Daehyun.

"Yah, kau tidak harus menjaminnya." protes Sehun tak terima.

"Aku bilang itu bukan kau." ucap Daehyun setengah berteriak.

" _Hyung_ ku punya selera yang buruk tentang laki-laki. Dia tidak akan jatuh cinta pada laki-laki yang sempurna sepertimu." tambah Daehyun.

"Itu adalah persepsimu. Lalu, siapa?" tanya Sehun.

Mereka berdua hanya diam.

...

Saat ini, Chanyeol, Luhan, Sehun, dan D.O sedang berada di ruang bawah.

"Kau bilang, Bucheon _boy_ menyukai salah satu dari kita?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Hm." jawab Sehun.

D.O menoleh kearah Sehun.

"Dia sangat tergila-gila." ucap Sehun.

"Itu tidak mengejutkan sama sekali." ucap Chanyeol setengah tersenyum.

"Hei, kau memegangnya terbalik." ucap Luhan pada Chanyeol sambil menunjuk buku yang dipegang Chanyeol.

Chanyeol melihat _cover_ buku itu dan ternyata memang terbalik. Chanyeol membalik bukunya dan berdehem dan kembali bergaya sok _cool_.

" _Anyway_ , siapa dia? Beritahu kami!" tanya Luhan penasaran.

"Oke. Member EXO yang benar-benar dia suka adalah..." Sehun menggantung kalimatnya dan menunjuk pada Luhan, Chanyeol, dan D.O satu persatu.

"...tidak ada disini." lanjut Sehun.

"Seseorang yang tidak disini?" ucap Luhan sambil menerawang. Chanyeol dan D.O menatap pada Luhan.

"Aish! Kai!" teriak Sehun tak sabar.

"Dia Kai! Bukankah ini mengagumkan?" lanjut Sehun.

Chanyeol menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tak yakin

"Aku tak tahu bagaimana bisa ini terjadi." ujar Luhan tak percaya.

D.O terpaku dengan raut wajah yang muram.

Tiba- tiba terdengar suara seseorang yang memencet _password_ masuk rumah. Mereka berempat kaget dan menoleh kearah tangga.

"Huh? Siapa itu? Apakah Bucheon _boy_?" ucap Luhan bertanya-tanya.

Seseorang turun dari tangga dan menghampiri mereka.

"Ini aku. Bagaimana kabar kalian?" ucap Kai dengan senyum manisnya.

 **###**

Member EXO M dan EXO K saling berpelukan saat mereka bertemu dalam sesi pemotretan yang akan segera berlangsung. Mereka nampak bahagia. Senyuman manis selalu tersungging di wajah mereka saat _make up_ dan pemotretan.

Saat ini Tao dan Xiumin yang melakukan pemotretan. Seperti biasa, mereka selalu terlihat tampan. Selanjutnya adalah Suho dan Kai.

Melihat Suho yang begitu bahagia, Chanyeol merasa bahwa Suho sudah baikan.

"Suho terlihat baik, kan?"

D.O nampak lega. "Yeah. Dia bisa memulai latihan menari secepatnya." ujar D.O.

"Hei, lihat Kai. Selalu maskulin." ujar Sehun.

"Tentu saja dia maskulin. Dia bukan seorang wanita." ucap Chanyeol lalu pergi.

"Kau benar." ucap Sehun membenarkan kata-kata Chanyeol dengan wajah datarnya.

Di ruang _make up_ , Luhan dan Lay sedang di _make up_. Lay memainkan gitarnya mengiringi Luhan yang menyanyi.

Lay berhenti memainkan gitarnya. "Hei, Luhan."

"Huh?"

"Chanyeol terlihat sangat stres karena menulis lagu. Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

"Oh, itu? Seni adalah suatu penderitaan. Kau tahu itu."

"Aku berharap dia bisa mengatasinya secepatnya." ucap Lay berharap.

"Kopi disini. Siapa yang mau?" Chen datang membawa kopi dan menawarkan kepada teman-temannya.

"Pegang ini. Xiumin." ucap Chen sambil memberi secangkir kopi pada Xiumin.

"Wow, Ibu Peri Chen." ucap Xiumin.

"Terima kasih." ucap Xiumin.

"Ini bukan apa-apa." balas Chen.

"Lay."

"Terima kasih."

"Luhan."

"Terima kasih. Apa maksud dari 'Ibu Peri Chen'?" tanya Luhan yang mendengar Chen di panggil seperti itu.

"Chen mengurus kami semua seperti Ibu Peri. Itulah kenapa kami memanggilnya seperti itu."

"Ah, D.O juga mengurus kami. Tunggu.. sebenarnya kami mempunyai member rahasia."

"Siapa?" tanya Lay

"Aku tak tahu apa kau sudah mendengarnya atau belum. Dia dipanggil Bucheon _boy_." ujar Luhan.

"Ah, pemuda yang bersih-bersih rumah itu?" timpal Xiumin.

"Bucheon?" Lay tampak memikirkan nama itu.

"Apa dia cantik?" tanya Tao.

"Kenapa? Kau takut dia lebih cantik darimu?" tanya Kris yang langsung mendapat lemparan sisir dari Tao.

"Aww.. Kau sangat kejam."

"Memang aku peduli?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi dia sangat baik dalam bersih-bersih. Kami merasa beruntung memilikinya saat ini." ucap Luhan.

"Aku dengar dia membunuh kecoa dengan baik." ucap Tao.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengannya."

"Apa Bucheon _boy_ cantik?" tanya Xiumin pada Chanyeol yang baru saja sampai.

"Apa?"

"Kami ingin melihat dia juga."

"Kami harus segera pergi ke bandara. Panggil dia." ucap Tao.

"Kenapa aku harus memanggilnya ke sini?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Apakah kau punya alasan kenapa kau tak mau melakukannya? Apakah ini membuatmu gugup? Apakah jantungmu berdegup kencang atau lainnya?" tanya Luhan.

"Kenapa aku harus gugup?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Lalu, biarkan kami melihatnya." ucap Chen.

"Biarkan kami melihatnya. Biarkan kami melihatnya. Biarkan kami melihatnya. Biarkan kami melihatnya. Biarkan kami melihatnya."

Mereka bersorak. Chanyeol pun mengalah. "Oke. Oke." Mau tidak mau, ia harus menelepon Baekhyun.

.

Baekhyun mencari alamat melalui GPS. Setelah sampai, ia memasuki studio tempat dimana Chanyeol dan yang lain berada. Baekhyun tercengang melihat studio itu. Tiba-tiba sinar menyilaukan menerangi wajahnya. Baekhyun menutupi wajahnya karena silau. Rupanya sinar itu berasal dari ke lima personil EXO M, Kris, Tao, Chen, Xiumin, dan Lay.

"Bucheon _boy_? Apakah itu kau? Aku sangat ingin bertemu denganmu." ujar Xiumin yang langsung mengenali Baekhyun.

"Dia terlihat cantik dari belakang, dan terlihat imut dari depan." ucap Lay.

" _Annyeong_ , aku Chen. Ah, Bucheon _boy_ , aku harap kita bisa berteman. Oke?"

"Kita akan mulai syuting. Ayo."

"Sampai bertemu lagi." ucap Xiumin.

Baekhyun hanya bengong karena mereka mengenalinya.

Setelah kepergian member EXO M, Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol yang sedang di potret. Lelaki imut itu terlihat terpesona dengan ketampanan Chanyeol. Bahkan kedua pipinya terlihat memerah. Baekhyun segera menyembunyikan senyumannya saat Chanyeol menangkap basah dirinya yang sedang tersenyum memandangi Chanyeol.

Tiba-tiba dari belakang Baekhyun, Kai muncul. Kai menepuk pelan bahu kanan Baekhyun, membuat pemilik bahu menoleh.

"Bucheon _boy_? Benar, kan?" tebak Kai.

' _Ini Kai.'_

"Bukankah disini berisik? Ikuti aku." perintah Kai. Mereka berdua pun keluar dari sana dan duduk di luar.

' _Kemana dia pergi?'_ tanya Chanyeol dalam hati saat melihat Baekhyun yang di seret keluar oleh Kai.

"Lihatlah kearah kamera." tegur sang fotografer.

Di tempat Kai dan Baekhyun berada..

"Kau berdiri seperti itu, jadi aku mengira bahwa kau seorang fans." ucap Kai.

"Ohh.."

" _What the.._ Lihat aku." –Kai.

" _Okay. Focus, please._ " lagi-lagi Chanyeol di tegur oleh fotografer karena dia melihat kearah Baekhyun dan Kai.

"Kau kesini untuk melihat siapa?" tanya Kai.

"Aku datang untuk memberikan ini padanya." jawab Baekhyun sambil menunjuk kearah Chanyeol.

Kai menoleh kearah yang di tunjuk Chanyeol, "Chanyeol?"

' _Apa yang mereka bicarakan?'_ –Chanyeol.

" _Let's go for the group shot. Everybody get ready_."

"Aku harus pergi. Tolong tunggu disini." ucap Kai lalu ia pun masuk ke dalam meninggalkan Baekhyun.

"Oh, kau datang."

Baekhyun menoleh kearah suara dan menemukan D.O yang tersenyum padanya. Baekhyun balas tersenyum pada D.O.

"Apa itu?" tanya D.O saat melihat barang yang di bawa Baekhyun.

"Ah, aku disuruh membawa ini." jawab Baekhyun.

"Oh, Chanyeol lagi?" tanya D.O.

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Berikan padaku. Aku akan memberikan ini padanya."

"Terimakasih."

"Tunggulah di sini."

D.O langung berlari masuk ke dalam.

Baekhyun melihat ke dalam. Tapi sayang, seorang staff menutup pintunya. Membuat ia tidak bisa melihat idola nya di dalam.

...

Chanyeol masuk ke kamarnya dan duduk di pinggiran ranjang. Ia teringat akan perkataan Sehun bahwa Baekhyun menyukai Kai.

" _Member EXO yang benar-benar dia suka adalah... Kai. Dia Kai."_

" _Wow. Lihat Kai."_

Chanyeol juga ingat, saat pemotretan tadi, Kai terlihat begitu akrab dengan Baekhyun. Padahal mereka berdua baru saja bertemu.

Chanyeol merebahkan tubuh tinggi nya di ranjang dan memutuskan untuk tidur.

Chanyeol terlihat gelisah dalam tidurnya. Ia bermimpi ia bersama kakek nya.

" _Bagaimana kau bisa tidur?" tanya Kakek Park pada Chanyeol kecil yang tiduran di ranjang._

 _Chanyeol kecil segera bangun dari tidurnya dan duduk di kasur._

" _Kakek."_

" _Bagaimana kau bisa kehilangan itu? Tidak hanya sekali, tetapi dua kali."_

" _Kakek, aku minta maaf. Aku tak sengaja menjatuhkan liontin yang kakek berikan padaku."_

" _Kau harus menemukan liontin itu. Temukan liontin itu dan juga sesuatu yang sangat penting."_

" _Sesuatu yang sangat penting?" tanya Chanyeol kecil._

" _Aku memberi mu waktu enam puluh detik."_

" _Jangan becanda."_

" _Temukan apa yang kau hilangkan dahulu."_

" _Aku tidak menghilangkannya. Liontin itu terjatuh dan hancur."_

" _Itu dekat, Chan! Sangat dekat." ujar Kakek Park pelan._

Chanyeol terbangun dari mimpinya. Ia merenungi apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Apa arti mimpi itu? apakah sebuah petunjuk?

...

Kai sedang membantu Baekhyun mengeringkan piring.

"Hey, jangan terlalu sopan." tegur Kai.

Dalam hati, Baekhyun merasa senang.

"Jika kau terlalu sopan, kita tidak bisa menjadi teman."

"Oke."

"Darimana dia belajar seni merayu seperti itu?" tanya Chanyeol yang melihat itu.

"Hei, sini."

Kai menuntun Baekhyun untuk berdiri. Mereka berjalan menuju kulkas.

' _Bahkan dia terlihat tampan di depan kulkas.'_ gumam Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Ini krim tangan. Aku membelinya di pesawat. Kau bisa memilikinya. Kau akan membutuhkan ini, mengingat banyaknya pekerjaan rumah. Aku tahu member kami membuatmu selalu sibuk."

' _Ya ampun! Aku tidak percaya ini terjadi padaku.'_ batin Baekhyun.

Sepertinya Kai tahu bahwa Chanyeol sedang mengawasi dirinya dan Baekhyun. terlihat dari matanya yang terus mengintip Chanyeol seperti itu.

"Terimakasih, _Mr_... Maksudku, terimakasih Kai."

Kata-kata Kakek dalam mimpinya terngiang di kepala Chanyeol. _"Bagaimana kau bisa kehilangan itu? Tidak hanya sekali, tetapi dua kali."_

Chanyeol menatap tajam ke arah Baekhyun dan Kai.

 **TBC**

Ada yang masih minat? Kalo ada, aku lanjutin. Kalo nggak, ya udah.

Maaf untuk segala kesalahan di fanfic ini. Maaf kalo ada typo.

Maaf telat update, nggak punya HP sama kuota soalnya :D


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Di malam hari, terlihat Chanyeol menggali tanah untuk mencari liontin kakeknya. Cukup lama ia menggali, pemuda bermarga Park itu melemparkan skop itu. _Well_ , mungkin dia lelah dan kesal.

Chanyeol teringat akan perkataan kakek nya. Hal itu membuat dirinya melanjutkan penggalian. Chanyeol nampak tak kuat lagi. Ia membaringkan dirinya di atas rerumputan.

"Dimana dia menyembunyikannya?"

...

Pagi harinya, Chnayeol tidak bisa bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Ia terbatuk-batuk. Sepertinya ia tidak baik-baik saja. Mungkin efek dari aksi gilanya tadi malam.

Di lain tempat, keempat member EXO tengah sarapan. Begitu melihat Baekhyun, Kai langsung mengajaknya duduk di ruang makan. Tak lupa mereka ber'tos' ria. Saat melihat Kai dan Baekhyun yang tampak akrab, D.O menampilkan ekspresi tidak suka.

"Bucheon _boy_ , Chanyeol sedang sakit. dia sedang berbaring sekarang." Ucap Luhan pada Baekhyun.

" _Waeyo_? Apakah dia masuk angin? Apakah parah?" tanya Baekhyun yang terlihat khawatir.

"Aku rasa dia masuk angin. Dia istirahat setelah makan bubur. Dia akan baik-baik saja." Ujar Luhan.

" _Geunde_ , bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu? Bucheon _boy_ , aku dengar kau paling menyukaiku." Kata Kai. D.O langsung menoleh ke kanan, dimana Baekhyun dan Kai berada. Sehun memberi isyarat menyemangati Kai.

"Tidak juga." Ujar Baekhyun. Kai hanya _nyengir_ saat mendengar jawaban Baekhyun.

"Ayolah, jangan berbohong. Aku tahu semuanya tentang itu. tidak apa-apa. Kau bisa memberitahu kami." Ucap Sehun.

Kai berbisik di telinga Baekhyun. "Apakah cuacanya bagus?"

Baekhyun tersenyum manis dan mengangguk. D.O terlihat kesal bercampur sedih melihat itu.

Luhan nampak kesal melihat Kai menggoda Baekhyun. "Aku tidak memberitahumu, sehingga kau bisa menggoda orang." Ujar Luhan setengah berbisik pada Kai. Kai hanya tersenyum usil.

Kai berniat mengambil buah yang sudah di potong, tapi D.O (yang sudah terbakar cemburu) menghalangi Kai.

"Beristirahatlah sebelum naik pesawat!" perintah D.O pada Kai. _Well_ , mungkin ini sebuah 'pengusiran'.

"Yah, aku sudah selesai di sini." Balas Kai.

Kai berdiri dari duduknya. "Ini bukanlah pertarungan yang mudah, tapi berjuanglah. _Fighting_." Ucap Kai lalu pergi.

D.O terlihat memikirkan maksud dari perkataan Kai.

...

Demam Chanyeol semakin tinggi. Ia memimpikan kakek. _Kakek memegang kepala Chanyeol kecil._

" _Aduh, kau sangat panas. Malaikatku, kau sakit?"_

 _Chanyeol kecil menatap kakeknya. "Kakek.."_

" _Kau terlalu banyak menggali." Ujar kakek._

" _Kakek, aku lelah. Katakan saja dimana liontin itu."_

" _Baiklah, kakek akan memberikanmu petunjuk."_

" _Rudolf, si Serigala berhidung rusa..." Kakek melantunkan sebait laggu._

" _Merah~" Chanyeol kecil melanjutkan bait terakhir lagu itu._

" _Itulah petunjuknya." Kata Kakek._

" _Apa itu?" tanya Chanyeol kecil yang belum mengerti._

 _Tiba-tiba Chanyeol kecil melihat wajah kakek yang memerah seperti pipi Baekhyun._

Terlihat wajah memerah Baekhyun yang tengah menatap Chanyeol dengan khawatir. Baekhyun begitu telaten merawat Chanyeol.

...

Luhan mengantar Kai ke mobil. "Kenapa kau tidak menemui Chanyeol, baru pergi?" tanya Luhan.

"Kami akan bertemu lagi dalam sepuluh hari. Chanyeol kan sedang sakit hari ini." Kata Kai.

"Tetap saja." Ucap Luhan.

"Biarkan aku menempatkan Bucheon _boy_ bersama dua orang itu. Aku akan mati penasaran." Ucap Kai.

"Masuklah ke dalam. Nanti kau bisa masuk angin." Suruh Kai pada Luhan.

Sebelum pergi, Kai menatap ke arah kamar Chanyeol dan tersenyum.

 **Flashback**

Kai mengagetkan Baekhyun yang tengah bersih-bersih.

"Bucheon _boy?_ Apa kau bodoh?" tanya Kai.

" _Ani_. Aku biasanya cukup jeli." Jawab Baekhyun.

"Kalau begitu, kau tidak pernah punya pacar? Atau kau hanya bodoh ketika di depan laki-laki?" tanya Kai.

" _Ani_." Jawab Baekhyun.

"Tidak bisakah kau merasakan apa yang terjadi di rumah ini?" tanya Kai.

"Disini? Biasanya ada banyak hal yang terjadi." Jawab Baekhyun.

"Kalau begitu, haruskah aku mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Apa?"

Kai terdiam beberapa detik. "Tidak usah. Lebih menyenangkan kalau kau tidak tahu."

 **Flashback end**

Kai tersenyum mengingat itu.

"Kai, segera lah berangkat. Nanti kau bisa ketinggalan pesawat." Ucap Luhan. Kai pun pamit pergi.

...

Baekhyun sedang mengecek panas Chanyeol. Ia menempelkan tangannya di dahi Chanyeol. tiba-tiba D.O masuk ke dalam kamar. Baekhyun berjalan mendekati D.O dan menempelkan jari telunjuknya di bibir, memberi isyarat pada D.O untuk tidak berisik.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya D.O pelan.

"Demamnya masih tinggi. Dia harus beristirahat." Jawab Baekhyun berbisik.

Baekhyun keluar untuk mengambil handuk lain. Setelah kepergian Baekhyun, D.O bergumam dalam hati, _'Hanya aku satu-satunya yang tidak begitu dekat dengannya.'_

...

Terlihat Sehun yang sedang berjalan-jalan di komplek perumahan tempat EXO tinggal. Lelaki tampan itu berjalan-jalan sambil melakukan _dance_. Di tengah jalan, ia bertemu dengan Daehyun.

"Hei, _brother_." Sapa Sehun dengan semangat sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya untuk menyambut Daehyun.

Sehun memeluk Daehyun. "Aku sangat merindukanmu." Ucap Sehun.

"Kau mau pergi kemana?" tanya Sehun.

"Aku baru saja membeli buah." Jawab Sehun.

Dari arah kiri Sehun, tiba-tiba para gadis yang pernah menanyakan rumah EXO muncul. Mereka melihat Sehun dan Daehyun yang sedang mengobrol. Tiga gadis itu mengamati orang yang memakai topi –Sehun- dengan seksama. Mereka bertiga berteriak histeris layaknya orang gila. Sehun dan Daehyun menoleh kearah tiga gadis itu berada. Sontak Sehun menarik Daehyun untuk melarikan diri dari tiga gadis itu. Tiga gadis itu segera mengejar Sehun dan Daehyun. Terjadilah aksi kejar-kejaran antara Sehun Daehyun dan tiga gadis itu.

Sampai di persimpangan, Sehun dan Daehyun bersembunyi di samping mobil. Ketiga gadis tadi kehilangan jejak mereka berdua. Sehun seperti kehabisan nafas.

"Mengapa kita harus melarikan diri? Apakah akan ada hal buruk yang terjadi jika kita tertangkap?" tanya Daehyun.

"Tidak. Tapi mungkin aku harus pindah. Tidak boleh ada yang tahu kalau kami tinggal di sini."

Daehyun mengambil topi Sehun dan memakainya. "Aku akan mengalihkan perhatian mereka. Bersiap-siaplah lari ketika aku keluar." Ucap Daehyun.

Daehyun keluar dari tempat persembunyian dan berdiri membelakangi tiga gadis yang mengejar dia dan Sehun. Ketiga gadis itu berteriak histeris melihat Daehyun yang berdiri membelakangi mereka. Mereka mengira Daehyun adalah Sehun. Daehyun berlari dan langsung di kejar oleh tiga _fangirl_ itu.

Sehun melihat Daehyun yang tengah di kejar fans nya dengan sedih. Bahkan terlihat ia terliha seperti akan menangis. Dramatis, memang.

" _Chingu-ya_." Ucap Sehun dengan tangan yang seolah menggapai Daehyun. Tak lupa ia memasang wajah sedihnya.

...

Baekhyun sedang beres-beres di dapur. Saat ia berbalik, D.O sudah berdiri di belakangnya. Baekhyun terkejut dan tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan piring yang di pegangnya.

"Diam di tempat. Aku saja yang membersihkannya." Ucap D.O.

" _Ani. Gwenchana._ " Balas Baekhyun.

"Akh..." ringis Baekhyun saat jari tangannya terkena pecahan piring.

.

D.O sedang mengobati jari Baekhyun yang terkena pecahan piring.

"Angkat kedua tanganmu. Cepat." Perintah D.O.

Baekhyun terlihat bingung, tapi akhirnya dia menuruti perintah D.O.

"Apa?"

"Sebenarnya itu akan membuat pendarahan berhenti lebih cepat." Ujar D.O berbohong lalu tertawa. Baekhyun malah ikut tertawa. Mungkin dia tidak tahu kalau dia sedang di bohongi oleh idolanya ini.

"Bisakah aku berbicara bebas denganmu? Aku merasa aku paling jauh darimu." Ucap D.O.

"Itu tidak benar. Aku paling nyaman berada di sekitarmu." Balas Baekhyun. Baekhyun menurunkan kedua tangannya yang terangkat.

" _Jinjjayo_?"

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Angkat tanganmu." Suruh D.O. Baekhyun langsung mengangkat kedua tangannya.

"Siapa yang paling kau sukai?" tanya D.O.

"Maaf?"

"Bisakah aku menjadi orang yang paling kau sukai?"

Baekhyun tertegun mendengar permintaan D.O.

...

Daehyun memasuki kamar Baekhyun. Baekhyun sedang membaca novel di ranjangnya.

"Siapa orang yang kau suka?" tanya Daehyun.

"Keluar sana." Usir Baekhyun.

"Jawab aku! Aku bertanya padamu berkali-kali."

"Aku bilang keluar!"

"Kau keluarlah. Pergi ke Hawaii sana." Ujar Daehyun.

"Aku lebih suka pergi ke Shanghai." Teriak Baekhyun sambil melempar tisu pada Daehyun.

"Shang... Kai?" ujar Deahyun pelan dan tersenyum. _Well_ , mungkin ini adalah penyebab Sehun mengatakan Kai adalah orang yang di sukai Baekhyun. Ternyata Daehyun salah dengar. Hhh..

D.O dan Baekhyun bertatap-tatapan. Baekhyun masih mengangkat kedua tangannya. tiba-tiba Chanyeol datang. Chanyeol terlihat kaget. Baekhyun dan D.O pun menoleh ke arah Chanyeol sama terkejutnya. Baekhyun segera menurunkan kedua tangannya.

D.O segera sadar situasi nya.

"Lihat aku!" ujarnya cepat ke arah Baekhyun.

"Aku bilang lihatlah aku. Ketika aku melihatmu, aku merasa tenang." Lanjutnya. Baekhyun terlihat bingung. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya melihat mereka berdua.

"Katakan bagianmu." Perintah D.O sedikit melirik Chanyeol. Baekhyun akhirnya tersedar.

"Jangan mendekat! Satu langkah lagi... apa selanjutnya?" tanya Baekhyun yang lupa bagiannya.

"Sedang latihan?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Ya. Baekhyun, sudah selesai untuk hari ini. Bantu aku lagi lain kali."

"Okay, kita selesai untuk hari ini."

"Bukankah kau terjaga semalaman untuk syuting kemarin?" tanya Chanyeol pada D.O.

"Yeah." D.O mengiyakan.

Baekhyun berdiri dari duduknya. "Bagaimana keadaanmu? Merasa lebih baik?" tanya Baekhyun pada Chanyeol.

"Jika kau datang untuk bekerja, maka bekerjalah." Ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun terlihat terkejut, lalu tersenyum sendu.

"Benar. Aku harus kembali bekerja." Ucapnya pelan lalu pergi.

Tinggalah D.O dan Chanyeol. Chanyeol menatap D.O tajam, seakan meminta penjelasan.

"Aku perlu mendalami karakternya." Jelas D.O. Chanyeol masih memandangnya tak percaya

"Kau terjaga semalaman. Tidurlah." Perintah Chanyeol.

...

Sementara itu, Baekhyun sedang duduk dengan boneka di tangannya. Ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Mungkinkah ini berarti aku menjadi..." ujarnya pelan menerawang. Ia memikirkan perkatan D.O sebelumnya.

" _Lihat aku! Aku bilang lihatlah aku. Ketika aku melihatmu, aku merasa tenang."_

"... _partner_ akting D.O yag permanen?" teriak Baekhyun yang langsung berdiri dari duduknya.

"Ah, benar juga. Setelah rajin melihat drama bertahun-tahun, akhirnya terbayar juga." Ujar Baekhyun bahagia sambil memeluk bonekanya.

"Akting? Aku bisa melakukannya."

...

Terlihat Chanyeol yang sedang memainkan gitarnya. Ia memandangi sebuah gambar anak kecil dan sebuah fotonya di samping gambar itu. foto itu fotonya saat bersama kakeknya.

Chanyeol berhenti memainkan gitarnya. Ia mengingat masa lalunya.

 **Flashback**

 _Baekhyun kecil sedang menangis dan Chanyeol kecil menghampirinya._

" _Kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Chanyeol._

" _Donghoon mengambil boneka beruangku." Jawab Baekhyun sambil sesenggukan._

" _Berhenti menangis. Kau seperti perempuan saja." Ucap Chanyeol._

" _Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Chanyeol pada Baekhyun. Chanyeol menoleh kearah di mana Donghoon dan teman-temannya berada._

" _Apakah aku harus mengambilnya?" tanya Chanyeol lagi. Baekhyun mengangguk._

" _Lalu kau akan berhenti menangis?" Baekhyun mengangguk lagi._

" _Tunggulah." Ucap Chanyeol._

" _Ya, Lee Donghoon!" teriak Chanyeol sembari menghampiri anak bernama Lee Donghoon itu. Baekhyun tampak terkesan. Pipinya berubah warna menjadi merah muda._

 _Di lain waktu,_

 _Chanyeol sedang bermain saat Baekhyun datang menghampirinya. Baekhyun mengulurkan sebuah gambar. Gambar seorang anak laki-laki yang membawa sebuah boneka._

" _Ini untukmu. Terimakasih sudah menolongku."ujar Baekhyun tersenyum. Chanyeol menerima gambar itu._

" _Apakah ini aku?" tanya Chanyeol yang di jawab anggukan oleh Baekhyun._

 **Flashback end**

Chanyeol masih merenung.

"Kakek, apakah Baekhyun berpura-pura tak mengenalku? Atau memang dia itu bodoh?" tanya Chanyeol pada foto kakeknya.

"Bagaimana bisa dia tidak mengenalku?" ujar Chanyeol tak percaya.

" _Kau sungguh tidak tahu siapa aku?"_

" _EXO?"_

" _Apa kau tidak merasakan apapun saat aku menyebut namamu?"_

" _Aku... merasa terhormat?"_

Chanyeol mendengus kesal mengingat dua kejadian itu.

Chanyeol mengambil fotonya bersama kakeknya. "Aku tidak mempunyai petunjuk dimana foto ini di ambil."

...

Baekhyun sedang bersih-bersih di suatu ruangan. Di ujung ruangan, D.O sedang merenung sesekali mencuri-curi pandang pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun merasa aneh dan bingung setelah mendapati D.O yang diam-diam mengawasinya.

" _Kita harus berbicara tentang apa yang terjadi kemarin."_ Ucap D.O dalam hati.

" _Apakah dia akan latihan hari ini? Aku sudah mempersiapkannya. Ehm, 'jangan mendekat'!"_ batin Baekhyun sembari menggerak-gerakkan mulutnya.

" _Baiklah. Aku harus berbicara sesuatu."_ Putus D.O.

" _Ah, akhirnya."_ Batin Baekhyun saat melihat D.O yang beranjak dari duduknya.

D.O berjalan mendekata Baekhyun. Tapi di tengah jalan, ia berbalik ragu. D.O berusaha meyakinkan dirinya dan berjalan mendekati Baekhyun. sementara Baekhyun dalam hati masih mempraktikan 'Jangan mendekat! Jangan mendekat!'

"Hei.."

"Jangan mendekat! Jangan mendekat!" teriak Baekhyun histeris mengacung-acungkan kemoceng yang di bawa nya.

Baekhyun tersadar dan dengan panik berusaha menjelaskan pada D.O.

"I..itu keluar begitu saja." Ujarnya gelagapan.

"Bucheon _boy_." Panggil Chanyeol .

"Ya, aku datang."

Baekhyun memberikan kemoceng yang dia bawa pada D.O dan pergi meninggalkan D.O yang terkejut.

Di kamar Chanyeol, Chanyeol sedang memarahi Baekhyun. Lelaki yang lebih tinggi duduk di meja, sedangkan yang lebih pendek berdiri di depan lelaki yang lebih tinggi.

"Lihat! Disini masih tersisa debu." Ucap Chanyeol.

' _Protes, protes, protes.'_ Batin Baekhyun tidak suka.

"Aku sangat sensitif. Aku sudah alergi debu sejak umur enam tahun." Tambah Chanyeol.

"Kau mendengarku? Saat aku berumur enam tahun, aku biasa mendengar lagu H.O.T." lanjut Chanyeol.

' _Ya, ya. Aku mendengarmu, Park sajangnim.'_ Ucap Baekhyun dalam hati bosan.

" _By the way_ , apakah kau yang membuang kertas yang tadinya di sini?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Ah, aku kira itu sampah." Jawab Baekhyun takut-takut.

"Sampah? Aku selalu menaruh sampah di tempat sampah. Aku melakukannya sejak aku berumur enam tahun. Aku biasa memakai kaus putih, celana kodok, dan topi berret. Aku juga suka main kejar-kejaran. Tapi sejak saat itu, hal itu menjadi kebiasaanku." Ujar Chanyeol berusaha mengingatkan dirinya ketika masih kecil pada Baekhyun.

' _Huh?'_ Baekhyun tampak tersentak kaget.

' _Ingat aku sekarang?'_ pikir Chanyeol dengan senyum percaya diri.

' _Dia sudah sangat baik sejak kecil?'_ pikir Baekhyun tak percaya. Baekhyun gagal paham dengan maksud Chanyeol.

"Aku akan melakukan yang terbaik." Ujar Baekhyun lalu membungkuk.

"Apa? Hanya itu yang kau katakan?" tanya Chanyeol tak percaya.

Baekhyun tampak berpikir. "Um, aku akan mencoba berusaha menjadi tukang bersih-bersih yang profesional." Ujar Baekhyun.

"Aku harus pergi. Cuciannya sudah selesai." Lanjutnya lalu beranjak pergi.

Chanyeol tanpa pikir panjang segera menghimpit Baekhyun dengan sebelah tangan. Baekhyun terkejut, sementara Chanyeol terlihat kesal.

"Apa kau benar-benar bodoh?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun menelan ludahnya gugup.

...

Baekhyun terlihat mondar-mandir di kamarnya. Ia teringat perkatan Kai dan Chanyeol.

" _Kau bodoh, kan?"_

" _Apa kau benar-benar bodoh?"_

Taehyung yang sedang duduk di sofa hanya memandanginya.

"Kau ini lebih bodoh dari beton. Apa kau tidak tahu kenapa dia mengatakan hal itu?" ujar Taehyung.

"Kenapa dia mengatakannya? Katakn padaku sekarang. Aku akan mati penasaran." Rengek Baekhyun.

"Dengar! Dia selalu membicarakan tentang dirinya ketika kau tidak bertanya. Kemudian dia bilang kau sangat bodoh. Menurutmu kenapa dia berkata seperti itu?"

Baekhyun menggeleng tidak tahu. "Kenapa?"

"Oh, _man_. Kau harus ikut _fansclub-_ nya! Pendukung dari bintang dunia yang disebut EXO-L!" teriak Taehyung tak sabaran.

"EXO-L?"

"Tidak bergabung dengan _fansclub_ mereka, padahal kau sudah bertemu dengan mereka secara dekat. Itu seperti tidak pergi piknik setelah membuat sandwich. Kau sudah menghina EXO."

"Jadi.."

"Bergabung sekarang. _Go go._ "

"Oke. _Go go_."

Taehyung mengambil ponselnya dan memberikannya pada Baekhyun.

...

Terlihat Sehun dan Daehyun sedang berada di tenda. Sehun menemukan sebuah buku yang berada di tenda milik Daehyun.

"Hei, ini buku apa? Kau membacanya?" tanya Sehun.

"Itu buku mengenai dasar jurus _martial arts_." Jawab Daehyun.

Sehun membuka-buka buku itu dan menemukan sebuah foto. Foto dua orang anak laki-laki dengan balita di tengahnya.

"Huh?" Sehun mengambil foto itu.

"Apakah ini kau? Kau lelaki yang imut." Komentar Sehun. Daehyun melihat foto yang di pegang Sehun.

"Ini pasti Bucheon _boy_." Ujar Sehun.

Tiba-tiba Sehun tersentak. "Tunggu... Anak laki-laki yang di kiri ini, aku seperti pernah melihatnya sebelumnya." Ujar Sehun menunjuk foto anak itu, anak yang lebih tinggi. Sehun menatap foto itu lama.

"Hei, bolehkah ku pinjam foto ini sebentar?" tanya Sehun.

"Tentu."

...

Sehun menghampiri D.O yang sedang minum.

"D.O." Sehun mengangsurkan foto itu.

"Aku menemukan sesuatu yang menarik. Lihat ini." Ucap Sehun.

"Apa ini?" D.O mengambil foto itu dan mengamati dengan seksama.

"Bukankah ini Baekhyun?"

"Wah, kau benar-benar mempunya penglihatan yang tajam."

"Ternyata dia juga imut saat kecil." Ujar D.O menatap foto itu dengan tersenyum.

"Yeah, terserahlah. Bukan, lihatlah anak laki-laki ini. Bukan dia terlihat familiar?" ujar Sehun menuding anak laki-laki di pojok kiri.

D.O kembali melihat pada foto dengan serius. Sementara Sehun terlihat berharap-harap.

"Bukankah ini..." ujar D.O pelan.

"Chanyeol?" sambung D.O dan Sehun bebarengan.

Sementara itu, dua orang yang sedang di bicarakan sibuk dengan dunia mereka sendiri. Chanyeol yang sedang memikirkan Baekhyun dan terlihat frustasi, dan Baekhyun yang sedang tertawa-tawa melihat sebuah show di TV.

 **TBC**

Maaf update-nya lama. Maaf kalo ada typo. Maaf nggak bisa bales review satu-satu. Maaf kalo absurd.

Oh ya, aku usahain aku update nya paling lama seminggu sekali. Ini seminggu, kan?

Kalo mau ff ini di lanjut, tolong review.

Makasih

Bye

VKRF KJS'11 JNK'24

15.04

10/01/16


	7. Chapter 7

Chanyeol dan Luhan terlihat sedang menulis lagu. Tiba-tiba Chanyeol menggeram frustasi. Luhan menoleh pada Chanyeol.

"Ada apa?" tanya Luhan.

"Aku sedang kacau."

"Apa maksudmu? Apakah kau..."

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Aku tidak bisa memikirkan melodi yang indah."

"Kau membuatku takut." Luhan kembali fokus pada pekerjaannya.

"Luhan- _ah_.." panggil Chanyeol. Luhan kembali menatap pada Chanyeol.

"Kenapa kau tak mencari penulis lagu yang lain?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Jangan bodoh. Aku sangat mengkhawatirkan Suho." ucap Luhan.

"Apa yang salah dengan Suho?" tanya Chanyeol terkejut.

"Dia sedang sakit di rumah sakit. Dia tertekan." jawab Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tampak berpikir. Ia teringat kejadian saat Suho cedera ketika sedang berlatih. Chanyeol berdiri dari duduknya.

"Aku harus menemukan liontin yang satu lagi. Aku harus menemukannya." Lalu Chanyeol pergi.

...

D.O dan Sehun masih di meja makan, berpikir tentang foto anak laki-laki yang mereka sangka adalah Chanyeol.

"Ini benar-benar terlihat seperti dia. Aku seratus persen yakin. Apakah dia masih tidur?" ucap Sehun.

D.O terlihat berpikir.

"Ah, aku ingin tahu kebenarannya." keluh Sehun.

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol masuk dapur dan mengambil minum dari kulkas dengan tak sabaran. Ia meminumnya dan tersadar kalau D.O dan Sehun sedang memperhatikannya. Chanyeol terlihat kesal.

"Apa yang kalian lihat?" tanya Chanyeol. D.O dan Sehun hanya diam.

"APA?" bentak Chanyeol kesal. D.O dan Sehun terlihat terkejut.

"Dasar." Chanyeol pergi meninggalkan Sehun dan D.O (yang masih terkejut) dengan kesal.

Sehun dan D.O membandingkan Chanyeol dengan anak kecil di foto.

"Bukan dia." ucap D.O sambil menggeleng.

"Jelas bukan dia. Tidak mungkin dia." tambah Sehun menyetujui ucapan D.O.

...

Baekhyun terlihat mencoba berlari, tapi ia tetap berada di tempat ia berlari. Ia berlari di atas telapak Kakek Park. Ia sedang bermimpi rupanya.

"Kakek, aku sedang berlari. Tapi kenapa aku masih di tempat yang sama?" tanya Baekhyun panik sambil terus berlari.

"Kau tidak akan pernah bisa meninggalkan telapak tanganku." jawab Kakek Park.

"Apa? Kakek, tolong biarkan aku pergi." rengek Baekhyun sambil terus berlari.

"Aku akan membiarkanmu jika kau menjawabku dengan benar." ucap Kakek.

"Menjawab apa?" tanya Baekhyun.

Kakek pun menyanyikan sebuah lagu. " _Rudolf adalah rusa berhidung merah_."

"Apa lagi yang merah?" tanya Kakek.

"Apel?" tebak Baekhyun.

Kakek menggeleng. "Tidak tidak tidak."

"Penyanyi HyunA?" tebak Baekhyun lagi. Kakek tampak bingung, tapi kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kakek, sampai kapan aku harus berlari?" tanya Baekhyun yang sudah merasa lelah.

"Sampai kau ingat." jawab Kakek.

"Apa?"

"Anak ini sama-sama bodoh seperti yang satunya."

"Kakek." Baekhyun kembali merengek dan tiba-tiba saja dia terjatuh. Ia terjatuh dari tempat tidurnya.

Baekhyun mengaduh kesakitan. Ibunya terlihat sedang berada di samping tempat tidurnya.

"Apa kau sudah bosan tidur dengan mata tertutup?" omel Ibunya.

"Ah, kakek?"

"Apakah kau tidak mengenal _umma_ -mu sendiri?" tanya Ibunya tak percaya. Baekhyun mengucek matanya.

"Ah, _umma_."

"Ya, aku _umma-_ mu." bentak Ibunya.

"Kakek Park muncul di mimpiku karena aku terus ke rumah sebelah." cerita Baekhyun malas.

Ibunya sedikat terkejut. "Benarkah?"

Baekhyun mengangguk.

...

Terlihat Chanyeol sedang berada di _basement_. Ia melihat sekeliling _basement_.

' _Aku akan memulai pencarianku disini.'_

Lalu Chanyeol mulai mencari-cari di semua tempat. Di laci, di rak, di kotak, dan tempat lainnya. Chanyeol belum juga menemukannya.

"Aish, dimana?"

Chanyeol kelelahan dan juga berkeringat. Ia melepas sweaternya dan menggantungkan sweater itu di sebuah gantungan baju kayu di dekatnya.

Tiba-tiba sebuah pintu rahasia terbuka. Chanyeol terkejut. Rupanya gantungan kayu itu adalah sebuah tuas yang jika ditekan dapat membuka pintu itu. Chanyeol memasukinya dan bertemu sebuah lorong yang sempit dan gelap. Chanyeol menekan saklar lampu dan dia bisa melihat sebuah ruangan di ujung lorong. Ruang rahasia kakeknya.

Di lain tempat, Baekhyun sedang mengambil baju-baju kotor di _basement_. Ia menemukan foto dirinya sewaktu ia masih kecil.

"Huh? Ini fotoku. Kenapa bisa disini?" Baekhyun tampak berpikir.

"Mungkin... Ya, aku yakin." Baekhyun mengamati foto anak laki-laki yang berada di sebelah kiri.

"Ini pasti ulah Daehyun. Memalukan." teriak Baekhyun kesal.

Baekhyun terlihat tidak memikirkan fotonya lagi. Baekhyun menengok ke kanan. "Kenapa sweater Chanyeol disini?" Ia menghampiri gantungan baju yang berada tak jauh darinya, yang mana terdapat sweater Chanyeol disana. Baekhyun hendak mengambil sweater itu, sebelum ia melihat ada sebuah pintu rahasia yang terbuka di dekatnya.

"Kenapa ada lubang disini? Apakah selalu seperti ini?" tanya nya entah pada siapa. Ia memasuki pintu itu sambil meraih sweater Chanyeol. Ketika Baekhyun sudah masuk sepenuhnya, tiba-tiba pintu itu menutup, membuat Baekhyun terkejut.

"Siapa disana?" tanya Chanyeol yang mendengar sebuah suara. Baekhyun kaget mendengarnya dan berjongkok. Ia menutupi kepalanya dengan keranjang cucian. Chanyeol mengetuk keranjang itu.

"Hei." Chanyeol mengetuknya lagi.

"Sampai kapan kau akan terus seperti ini?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun membuka keranjang yang menutupi kepalanya dan terengah-engah. Ia mengulurkan tangan.

"Tolong aku."

Chanyeol mengabaikannya dan kembali ke ruangan kakeknya. Baekhyun tampak tak percaya. Kemudian ia berdiri dan mengikuti Chanyeol masuk ke ruangan itu. Baekhyun tampak terpana.

"Tempat apa ini?"

"Bukan urusanmu." jawab Chanyeol. Baekhyun terlihat kesal. Ia memandangi Chanyeol lama, tanpa ia sadari.

"Kenapa kau menatapku? Kau menyukaiku?" tanya Chanyeol menggoda Baekhyun. Baekhyun terlihat gugup. "Jangan bodoh." ujar Baekhyun lalu berdehem.

Baekhyun melihat sekeliling. "Ini pasti tempat persembunyian rahasia kakek itu." ujar Baekhyun. Chanyeol menoleh.

"Seorang kakek dulu tinggal disini. Kenapa dia tak pernah mengatakan tentang tempat ini padaku? Sempurna untuk bermain petak umpet." ucap Baekhyun.

"Jadi, kau suka menyelinap saat masih kecil?" tanya Chanyeol tak percaya. Baekhyun kesal.

"Wow. Disini?" Baekhyun menemukan sebuah tali skipping berwarna pink di sebuah kardus. Baekhyun berjongkok untuk mengambilnya. Ia terlihat senang.

"Temanku dulu tinggal disini ketika aku masih kecil. Ketika wajahku memerah..." Baekhyun berhenti bercerita, ia keceplosan. Chanyeol mendengus geli.

"Aku tahu. Aku bisa melihatnya dari jarak 100 meter." ucap Chanyeol geli.

"Dulu, saat wajahku berubah merah, dia memberiku ini. Dia menyuruhku untuk bermain lompat tali. Sehingga aku dapat memberitahu yang lain penyebab wajahku memerah." lanjut Baekhyun tersenyum mengingat masa kecilnya. Chanyeol ikut tersenyum.

"Betapa pintarnya anak usia enam tahun." ucap Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana kau tahu dia berusia enam tahun?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Menurutmu kenapa aku tahu?" tanya Chanyeol balik. Baekhyun tampak berpikir.

"Dia terdengar kekanak-kanakan. Seperti anak TK." ujar Baekhyun. Chanyeol mendengus kesal.

"Lupakan tentang hal itu. Memangnya apa yang aku harapkan?"

"Ayo pergi." ajak Chanyeol. Chanyeol berjalan mendahului Baekhyun menuju pintu. Tiba-tiba Chanyeol kembali pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun kaget.

"Kenapa?"

"Apa kau menutup pintunya?" tanya Chanyeol tajam.

"Mungkin? Tidak, pintu itu tertutup sendiri." ujar Baekhyun. Chanyeol menghela nafas, berusaha sabar.

"Apa kau tidak punya kuncinya?" tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol hanya menatap Baekhyun. "Aku pikir kau punya."

Chanyeol menatap keranjang cucian yang tadi di bawa Baekhyun dan menemukan sweaternya ada di sana.

"Kenapa kau membawa sweaterku kesini?" tanya Chanyeol marah.

"Aku pikir itu perlu di cuci." jawabnya pelan.

Chanyeol menghela nafas lagi. Ia memunggungi Baekhyun dan mengulurkan tangan kirinya ke belakang. Baekhyun bingung. Takut-takut, ia menyambut uluran tangan Chanyeol. Chanyeol terkejut karena Baekhyun malah menggandeng tangannya. Ia melepaskan tangannya tambah kesal.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Berikan aku ponselmu." ucap Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tersadar. Ia merogoh sakunya untuk mengambil ponselnya, tapi ia tidak menemukan keberadaan ponselnya. Baekhyun tersentak. "Tidak ada."

Chanyeol menghela nafas lagi. Ia mencari dinding terdekat dan membenturkan kepalanya. "Sial."

"Maafkan aku." ucap Baekhyun meminta maaf. Chanyeol tak menggubrisnya dan berjalan dengan lemas kearah pintu. Baekhyun mengikuti Chanyeol.

Mereka berdua menggedor-gedor pintu, memanggil Luhan dan Sehun untuk meminta pertolongan.

Sementara, Luhan dan Sehun sedang bermain _playstation_ dengan asyiknya. Mereka bahkan bermain sambil pukul-pukulan. Sama sekali tak mendengar panggilan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol dari _basement_. Di tempat lain, ibu Baekhyun dan Daehyun sedang tidur di depan TV, tak menyadari Baekhyun belum pulang ke rumah.

Kini, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol duduk meringkuk kedinginan di lantai. Chanyeol memakai selimut dan sweater yang hendak di cuci Baekhyun.

"Apa kita harus menunggu disini sepanjang malam? Tidak ada pemanas disini." keluh Baekhyun yang kedinginan. Chanyeol menoleh kearah Baekhyun.

"Hei, mendekat." ujar Chanyeol. Baekhyun tampak bingung.

"Apa?"

"Mendekat."

Chanyeol dengan tak sabar menarik Baekhyun merapat dengan dirinya. Ia membagi sweaternya dengan Baekhyun.

"Ini keadaan darurat." ujar Chanyeol.

"Benar, keadaan darurat."

Baekhyun tampak tidak nyaman. Berkali-kali ia mencuri-curi pandang pada Chanyeol. setiap ia mencuri pandang pada Chanyeol, Chanyeol memalingkan wajahnya ke samping. Mereka berdua terlihat tidak nyaman.

Chanyeol tidak tahan lagi. Tiba-tiba, ia berdiri.

"Aku tak tahan lagi, dasar bodoh. Bukankah aku menanyakanmu berulang kali apakah kau mengenaliku?" tanya Chanyeol geram. Baekhyun mengangguk. "Iya."

' _Mengapa kau bertanya pertanyaan retorika seperti itu?'_ pikir Baekhyun bingung.

"Byun Baekhyun. Bagaimana aku tahu namamu?" tanya Chanyeol lagi.

"Itu.." Baekhyun berusaha berpikir.

' _Memang agak aneh.'_ pikir Baekhyun.

"Enam tahun. Aku bahkan memberimu petunjuk besar. Berkali-kali. Bahkan disini. Apa kau tidak... Apakah kau tidak tahu cara berpikir?"

' _Apakah ini kuis? Chanyeol EXO. Namaku Byun Baekhyun. Umur enam tahun? Berusia enam tahun? Disini?'_ pikir Baekhyun yang berusaha mencari keterkaitan petunjuk itu.

"Satu lagi petunjuk, kumohon." rengek Baekhyun.

"Aku.. Aku Chan." bentak Chanyeol tak sabar. Baekhyun tampak berpikir.

' _Chan? Chan?'_

"Ini rumah kakekku. Aku Park Chan." jelas Chanyeol yang masih merasa kesal.

"Kau... Kau sungguh..."

' _Chanyeol EXO adalah temanku Chan?'_

...

Ibu Baekhyun terlihat baru terbangun dari tidurnya di sofa. Di ujung sofa, ada Daehyun yang masih tertidur.

"Hei, nak. Tidurlah di kamarmu. Cepat." ujar Ibu membangunkan Daehyun. Ibu belalu dan pergi menuju kamar Baekhyun yang masih kosong.

"Dia pergi kemana?"

Ibu mencoba menelepon Baekhyun, tetapi ponsel milik Baekhyun berada di kamar. Ibu tampak bingung.

' _Dia tidur di luar sepanjang malam?'_

...

Luhan sedang berada di kamar Chanyeol. ia meraba ranjang Chanyeol.

"Tempat tidurnya dingin. Dia tidak disini tadi malam. Dia tidak mengatakan apapun padamu?" ujar Luhan pada D.O yang berada di seberang telepon.

"Tidak. Aku tidak melihatnya sebelum aku pergi ke tempat syuting." balas D.O. D.O terlihat sedang berada di van, dalam perjalanan kembali ke rumah Chanyeol.

"Kami tidak melihatnya juga kemarin." ucap Sehun.

"Dia pergi kemana tanpa membawa ponsel? Haruskah kita memberitahu manager?" lanjut Sehun.

"Dia mungkin akan segera kembali. Mari kita tidak membuat masalah semakin besar. Kita harus menunggu." jawab D.O. Sehun dan Luhan mengiyakan di seberang.

"Dia tidak biasanya tidur sembarangan." ujar Luhan bertanya-tanya.

...

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun masih duduk berhimpitan. Baekhyun terkantuk-kantuk. Kepalanya berusaha mencari sandaran. Saat ia tanpa sadar bersandar di bahu Chanyeol, Chanyeol mendorongnya menjauh. Baekhyun masih belum juga bangun.

Tanpa sadar, kepala Baekhyun jatuh di bahu Chanyeol lagi. Chanyeol mendiamkannya. Chanyeol mengamati wajah Baekhyun dari dekat.

"Kau cantik. Sebenarnya kau ini laki-laki apa perempuan, huh?" ucap Chanyeol pelan.

Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Baekhyun dengan perlahan. Pelan tapi pasti, bibirnya menempel pada bibir Baekhyun. Hanya menempel. Beberapa detik.

Seperti sadar, Chanyeol menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Baekhyun. Tina-tiba Chanyeol berdiri, membuat Baekhyun yang awalnya bersandar di bahu Chanyeol menjadi jatuh ke samping.

"Kurasa aku sudah gila." ucap Chanyeol pelan. Chanyeol melirik kearah Baekhyun yang sepertinya sedang mengumpulkan nyawanya.

Chanyeol kembali duduk di samping Baekhyun.

"Huh?" ujar Baekhyun setengah sadar. Wajah Baekhyun memerah. Chanyeol tersenyum melihatnya.

"Rudolph rusa berhidung merah." ujar Chanyeol sambil menunjuk wajah memerah Baekhyun. Chanyeol tertawa geli. Baekhyun segera tersadar dan mengalihkan pandangannya.

 _Well_ , setidaknya Chanyeol tidak bertingkah mencurigakan setelah 'hal kecil' yang terjadi tadi.

"Apakah kenangan lama kita memalukan? Mungkin." ujar Chanyeol menggoda Baekhyun.

"Kau, kau..."

"Apakah kau tidak merasa bahwa kau bodoh karena kau tidak mengenaliku?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Apa yang membuatmu banyak berubah?" tanya Baekhyun balik sambil menangkupkan tangannya ke wajah Chanyeol, membuat wajah Chanyeol terlihat lucu.

"Luar biasa. Anak ingusan itu adalah EXO?" lanjutnya. Chanyeol kesal dan menghempaskan tangan Baekhyun dari wajahnya.

"Siapa yang ingusan?" tanya Chanyeol kesal.

"Aku tidak bermaksud demikian." ucap Baekhyun.

"Perlu lompat tali?" tanya Chanyeol yang menggoda Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak membutuhkannya." bantah Baekhyun.

"Ya sudah. Wajahmu akan membuatmu tetap hangat. Setidaknya kau tidak akan terkena flu selama musim dingin." goda Chanyeol lagi.

"Hentikan, kau bocah ingusan." ujar Baekhyun kesal. Chanyeol menghirup hidungnya keras-keras, seolah-olah ia adalah bocah ingusan, dan tesenyum. Baekhyun pun ikut tersenyum.

...

Tampak Ibu Baekhyun dan Daehyun sedang mondar-mandir di ruang tamu. Taehyung datang.

"Baekhyun tidak pulang tadi malam?" tanya Taehyung khawatir.

"Dia tidak kembali dari kerja. Apakah dia punya kekasih? Apakah kau tahu tentang dia?" tanya Ibu Baekhyun.

Daehyun menoleh pada Ibunya. " _Umma_ , itu tidak mungkin. Dia mungkin pergi karena kau menyuruhnya mencari tempat tinggal sendiri." ucap Daehyun.

"Dia memberitahuku bahwa sesuatu mengganggu dirinya. Dia bilang bahwa dia stres dan bingung." jelas Taehyung.

"Tentang apa?" tanya Ibu.

"Tentang tetangganya." jawab Taehyung.

Ibu Baekhyun dan Daehyun terkejut. "Tetangga?"

...

"Mungkin Chanyeol terlalu stres menulis lagu. Apakah sesuatu terjadi kemarin?" tanya D.O dari seberang telepon.

Luhan tampak berpikir. "Aku berbicara tentang Suho."

"Bicara apa?" tanya Sehun.

"Dia sedang tidak sehat." jawab Luhan.

"Kau seharusnya tidak mengatakn itu. Dia pikir dia bertanggung jawab atas kecelakaan Suho itu." ujar D.O sedikit kesal.

"Mungkin seharusnya aku tak mengatakannya. Chanyeol pasti merasa tidak enak. Apakah dia mengalami kesulitan?"

...

Chanyeol terlihat memikirkan sesuatu. "Apa kau menyukai Kai?" tanya Chanyeol pelan. Baekhyun tampak bingung.

" _Ne_?"

"Apakah dia tipe idealmu?" tanya Chanyeol lagi.

"Apa yang kau katakan? Tentu saja tidak." bantah Baekhyun.

"Oke. Baiklah." Chanyeol berusaha menahan senyumnya.

"Dingin." ucap Chanyeol sambil membenarkan selimutnya.

...

"Chanyeol pasti merasa kesepian." ujar Luhan pada D.O di ujung telepon.

"Apa hal terakhir yang dia katakan padamu?" tanya D.O.

Luhan tampak berpikir sebentar. "Dia harus menemukan satu lagi."

"Satu lagi? Aku akan sampai dalam lima menit. Kita bicara nanti saja."

Tiba-tiba ponsel Sehun berbunyi. Ada telepon, dari Daehyun.

" _Kakakku tidak pulang semalam. Apakah dia disana?"_ tanya Daehyun dari seberang telepon.

"Apa? Bucheon _boy_ tidak pulang?" tanya Sehun kaget. D.O yang belum mematikan sambungan telepon, mendengarnya dan terkejut.

...

"Ini pasti hanya kebetulan mereka berdua menghilang, kan?" tanya Luhan pada D.O.

D.O sudah sampai di rumah dan sekarang sedang berbicara dengan Luhan di kamarnya.

D.O tampak terganggu dengan hilangnya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun secara bersamaan.

"Mereka bisa jadi pergi ke suatu tempat bersama-sama." gumam D.O setengah melamun.

"Sepertinya mereka lari bersama? Sepanjang malam?" tanya Baekhyun.

' _Mereka melarikan diri bersama-sama. Sepanjang malam.'_ pikir D.O bertambah murung. Awan mendung dan petir imajiner berada diatas kepalanya.

"Tidak mungkin. Mereka bahkan tidak dekat. Chanyeol selalu mengintimidasi Bucheon _boy_." ujar Luhan.

"Dia justru paling aneh kalau di dekat Baekhyun. Seperti anak sekolah mengintimidasi gadis yang dia suka." ujar D.O membantah.

"Kau juga berpikir begitu?" tanya Luhan.

"Tapi tetap saja dia harus mengatakn sesuatu pada kita." bentak D.O marah. Ia melemparkan bantal di dekatnya dengan emosi.

Sementara itu, Baekhyun tertidur di bahu Chanyeol. Chanyeol terus memandanginya dengan hangat.

"Bagaimana bisa kau tertidur?" ujar Chanyeol pelan.

"Aku menyukaimu. Maaf." bisik Chanyeol pelan. Tak lama kemudian, Chanyeol ikut tertidur bersama Baekhyun.

Di tempat lain, Daehyun terlihat sedang mencari Baekhyun. Ia membawa papan dengan gambar seorang pemuda dengan pipi merah. Tak lupa ada tulisan 'Orang Hilang. Nama: Byun Baekhyun' di papan itu. Dia berkeliling di jalan dan menanyakan Baekhyun pada setiap orang lewat.

"Apa kau melihat kakakku?"

"Dimana sih dia? Sialan. Aku harus menyempurnakan keterampilan seni bela diriku." keluh Daehyun.

Daehyun berteriak frustasi, membuat beberapa orang di dekatnya kaget.

...

Sehun dan Luhan tampak menelepon beberapa orang yang mungkin bisa membantu.

"Kenapa tidak menjawab?"

"Tidak ada yang menjawab."

"Ya."

Di lain tempat.

Terlihat Baekhyun yang bersandar dengan lemas di samping Chanyeol.

"Kita tidak akan mati disini, kan? Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi pada kita?" tanya Baekhyun lemah.

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil. "Aku rasa terjebak disini denganmu juga tidak begitu buruk. Jika ini tidak terjadi, kau tidak akan pernah mengenaliku." ujar Chanyeol masih tersenyum.

"Kau bisa mengatakan padaku bahwa kau adalah Chan sejak dulu." ucap Baekhyun.

"Kau terlibat masalah disana-sini. Aku sangat menikmati melihatnya." ucap Chanyeol.

"Jahat." rutuk Baekhyun.

"Aku kira kau akan mengenaliku di menit pertama kau melihatku. Bagaimana kau bisa lupa? Aku terluka." ucap Chanyeol.

"Kau sudah banyak berubah. Aku tak pernah membayangkan bahwa Chanyeol bisa menjadi bintang dunia." balas Baekhyun.

"Maafkan aku." ujar Baekhyun tersenyum, sedikit menyenggol Chanyeol. Chanyeol pun luluh, ikut tersenyum bersama Baekhyun.

Tiba-tiba ada suara datang. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun serentak berdiri.

"Kami disini!" teriak Baekhyun berjalan menuju lorong, yang diikuti oleh Chanyeol.

Lampu yang berada tepat di atas Baekhyun konslet dan mati, membuat Baekhyun terkejut. Baekhyun terlonjak ke belakang dan di tangkap oleh Chanyeol sebelum ia terjatuh. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bertatapan untuk beberapa saat. Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya pada dada Baekhyun dan terpaku.

Tanpa Baekhyun sadari, saat ia terlonjak kaget tadi, bandul kalungnya keluar dari sweaternya. Bandul kalung itu sama persis dengan milik Chanyeol.

"Mengapa kau memiliki liontin ini?" tanya Chanyeol.

 **TBC**

Maaf update-nya lama lagi. Maaf kalo ada typo. Maaf nggak bisa bales review satu-satu. Maaf kalo kayak ada ancur-ancurya. Gue lagi agak stres mikirin pelajaran. Pelajaran aja di pikirin, masa gue enggak? /abaikan

Btw, ini masih ada yang baca nggak ya?

Mau nanya, ini nanti pas ending-nya, ChanBaek di bikin pacaran apa nggantung?


	8. pengumuman

[pengumuman]

Hai..

Udah lama ya, gue nggak muncul bat update nih ff

Iya, gue tau ini udah lama

Buat yang nungguin nih ff update (kalo ada yg nungguin), gue mau minta maaf yg sebesar-besarnya ke kalian. Gue nggak tau kapan gue punya waktu buat kelarin nih ff. Gue sibuk (beneran. Gue udah kelas 9, taulah gimana derita kelas 9. Ujian praktek, try out, itu pasti banyak banget. Gue ampe pusing mikirin ujian sama try out (ujian ama try out aja kagak mikirin gue, masa gue mikirin mereka sih? -_-).

Btw, nih ff tinggal 1 chapter lagi. Gue harap kalian mau sabar nunggu ff ini.

Gue mau minta sesuatu dari kalian. Boleh nggak, gue minta doa ma kalian? Doa biar nilai gue bagus & bisa lulus dg nilai memuaskan.

Btw, gue nggak tau nih pengumuman ada yg baca apa kagak, tapi gue harap sih ada yg baca.

Sekian dari gue

Bye

VinKev Rin Fujoshi'24 KJS11

(ig: kevrida)

(twitter: rida_sehan)

(facebook: Rida Fujoshi)


	9. Chapter 9

Daehyun di suruh Sehun untuk menunggu di _basement._ Daehyun melihat sekeliling dan pandangannya tertuju pada sebuah gantungan baju kayu yang ada di sana. Lelaki itu menghampiri gantungan baju kayu yang di lihatnya dan mulai memukul-mukulkan tangannya sambil berteriak-teriak seperti biasa. Di dalam sana, Baekhyun yang mendengar suara itu berdiri yang di ikuti oleh Chanyeol.

"Aku disini!" teriak Baekhyun.

Lampu yang berada tepat di atas Baekhyun konslet dan mati, membuat Baekhyun terkejut. Baekhyun terlonjak ke belakang dan di tangkap oleh Chanyeol sebelum ia terjatuh. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bertatapan untuk beberapa saat. Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya pada dada Baekhyun dan terpaku.

Tanpa Baekhyun sadari, saat ia terlonjak kaget tadi, bandul kalungnya keluar dari sweaternya. Bandul kalung itu sama persis dengan milik Chanyeol.

"Mengapa kau memiliki liontin ini?" tanyanya.

Sementara di luar, Daehyun sempat terhenti memukul karena mendengar suara teriakan. Dia kembali memukul-mukul gantungan itu saat ia rasa tidak ada suara apa-apa. Sampai akhirnya ia memukul tuas itu dan pintu ruang rahasia di sebelahnya terbuka.

Daehyun kaget. Ia masuk ke dalam ruangan itu dan menemukan Baekhyun yang berada di sana. " _Hyung_!"

"Daehyun- _ah_." teriak Baekhyun seperti menahan tangis.

...

Terlihat Baekhyun yang menggunakan selimut tebal dan dirinya di kelilingi oleh Ibunya serta Daehyun.

"Aku tidak sengaja. Itu kecelakaan." ujar Baekhyun. Ibunya nampak tak percaya dan memukul Baekhyun.

"Kau kurang ajar. Kau harus dihukum!" ujar Ibunya semakin memukul Baekhyun. Daehyun pun hanya geleng-geleng melihat kakaknya.

" _Umma_ Byun! Apakah kau tahu bagaimana kedinginan dan ketakutannya aku? Chanyeol berkata jika kau telah membuangku. Bagaimana bisa kau tidak mencari saat putramu menghilang? Itu sangat memalukan."

"Dibuang? Memangnya siapa kau, sebuah perahu? Mengapa kau mencoba menuduhku begitu?" bentak Ibunya. Daehyun memeletkan lidahnya pada Baekhyun dan Baekhyun menendanganya.

"Kenapa kau tidak mencariku?" bentak Baekhyun pada Daehyun.

Ibu menendang Baekhyun. "Diam."

Di tempat yang berbeda, Chanyeol di kelilingi Luhan, D.O, dan Sehun. Ia memakai selimut tebal.

"Entah bagaimana kau akhirnya terjebak di dalam ruangan itu. Bucheon _boy_ pun kebetulan masuk." ucap Sehun.

"Dan itu sebabnya kalian menghabiskan malam bersama-sama?" tanya D.O, yang langsung di jawab, "Tidak masuk akal!" oleh Luhan dan Sehun.

"Bagaimana jika benar? Apa yang kau inginkan dariku? Jika kalian segera menemukanku, ini tidak akan terjadi. Aku pikir aku akan mati disana." bentak Chanyeol yang tidak terima.

"Kami pikir kau di kamarmu. Kami berusaha untuk perhatian. Kau sensitif hari ini." ucap Luhan mencoba membela diri.

"Itu benar. Kami sangat khawatir." Sehun ikut membenarkan.

"Ya."

"Chanyeol..."

Sehun dan Luhan merangkul Chanyeol penuh sayang, sementara yang di rangkul merasa risih.

"Aku senang kau baik-baik saja." ujar D.O lalu pergi dari sana.

...

Baekhyun sedang berada di kamarnya merenung. Ia melihat foto masa kecil dirinya bersama Chanyeo.

"Aku rasa itu mungkin. Chan menjadi EXO dan muncul di depanku setelah enam belas tahun? Benar, bisa jadi seperti itu." ujar Baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri.

"Dia banyak berubah. Dulu dia sekecil ini dan sekarang tumbuh sebesar ini. Dan dia begitu tampan. Jadi tidak apa-apa jika aku tidak mengenalinya." lanjutnya berusaha menenangkan dirinya.

"Tidak baik-baik saja. Chan adalah teman yang sangat baik. Bagaimana bisa aku tidak mengenalinya? Aku bodoh. Sangat bodoh. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Apa yang harus aku katakan pada Chan?"

Tiba-tiba, Baekhyun teringat pertanyaan Chanyeol tentang kalungnya.

" _Mengapa kau memiliki liontin ini?"_

" _Kakek memberikan ini untukmu?"_

"Tapi mengapa dia mengambil kalung yang diberikan kakeknya padaku?"

..

Baekhyun dan Taehyung sedang berada di kamar Baekhyun.

"Astaga! Chanyeol yang karismatik itu sahabatmu?" tanya Taehyung tak percaya.

"Jangan katakan sahabat. Dia hanya temanku." ujar Baekhyun membantah.

"Aku bilang kau ini lebih bodoh dari batu." ucap Taehyung.

"Ketika aku mengatakan apa yang terjadi, siapa yang menyuruhku untuk bergabung dengan fansclub-nya?" tanya Baekhyun tak terima.

"Aku tak pernah membayangkan bahwa kau berteman dengan selebriti terkenal. Ini diatas imajinasiku yang paling liar. Ini anugerah, sebuah keajaiban." ujar Taehyung semangat. Sementara Baekhyun terlihat lemas dan tak tertarik.

"Benar. Itu tak terbayangkan." jawab Baekhyun lemas.

"Jadi, apa kau mengejar satu sama lain sepanjang malam?"

"Apakah itu yang kami lakukan?"

Sebuah pesan line masuk ke ponsel Baekhyun. Dari Chanyeol.

' _Hei teman, bisnis adalah bisnis. Cepatlah bekerja.'_

Baekhyun memencet tombol 'back' dengan gemas. Ia menghela nafas.

...

Baekhyun masuk ke kamar D.O saat D.O sedang membaca scriptnya. D.O dan Baekhyun sama-sama terkejut.

"Haruskah aku kembali nanti?" tanya Baekhyun sopan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kenapa kau tak mengambil libur?" ucap D.O. Baekhyun dan D.O sama-sama tersenyum manis.

..

D.O membuatkan minuman hangat untuk mereka berdua.

"Ini. Minumlah." ucap D.O mempersilahkan Baekhyun untuk minum.

"Terimakasih." ucap Baekhyun lalu meminum minumannya.

"Dimana Chan? Dia menyuruhku datang." tanya Baekhyun heran setelah menyeruput minumannya.

"Chan?" tanya D.O bingung.

"Maksudku Chanyeol. Dia dipanggil Chan sewaktu kecil. Kau tidak tahu? Aku tidak menyadarinya, tapi Chanyeol sebenarnya adalah Chan. Dia teman lamaku. Bukankah itu menakjubkan?" ujar Baekhyun panjang lebar sambil tersenyum. D.O terlihat berpikir keras, tampak sama sekali tidak senang.

"Foto itu... Itu Chanyeol." ucap Do pelan pada dirinya sendiri.

...

Sehun dan Daehyun sedang berada di camp, sama-sama minum kopi. Sehun tersedak.

"Apa? Anak laki-laki dalam foto itu adalah Chanyeol?" tanyanya masih tak percaya. Daehyun hanya mengiyakan.

"Dia tidak memiliki kekuatan yang berkobar sebagai anak laki-laki."

"Kau bilang Bucheon _boy_ dan Chanyeol berteman?" tanya Sehun meluruskan. Daehyun mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Di ruang bawah tanah itu, mereka menyadari kebenaran secara telanjang." Ujar Daehyun. Telanjang di sini berarti mereka sudah tahu semua kebenaran tanpa ada hal yang ditutup-tutupi lagi.

Tapi Sehun justru berpikir aneh dan menangkupkan tangannya ke dadanya. "Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Daehyun tak mengerti.

"Tidak ada." jawab Sehun

"Jika mereka berdua berteman, maka kita juga teman. Itu berarti kita..." ucap Daehyun.

"Bertakdir." ujar Sehun.

"Berbesan." koreksi Daehyun bersamaan dengan Sehun. Sehun terperangah.

...

"Bagaimana bisa ia menjadi kasar padaku padahal dia tahu selama ini?" ujar Baekhyun pada D.O.

"Chanyeol tahu tentang hal itu?" tanya D.O sedikit terkejut. Baekhyun mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Iya, dia jahat." ucap Baekhyun.

"Apakah kalian dekat?" tanya D.O.

"Ketika ia pindah, aku menangis dan membuat masalah besar. Aku ingat aku menangis sampai kepala ku sakit." ucap Baekhyun menjelaskan.

"Kalian berdua pasti memiliki banyak kenangan." komentar D.O.

"Kami tak terpisahkan selama sekitar satu tahun. Dia agak ketus sekarang, tapi dia dulu lucu. Kami bahkan berjanji untuk menikah ketika kami dewasa. Padahal kami berdua sama-sama seorang laki-laki." ujar Baekhyun tersenyum mengingat masa lalu. D.O terdiam, termenung.

"Aku bicara apa sih?" ucap Baekhyun yang merasa tak enak pada D.O.

"Jika kau berteman dengan Chanyeol, kita harus menjadi teman juga." ujar D.O berharap. Baekhyun sedikit kaget.

"Teman?"

"Iya. Berbicara dengan bebas dan saling memanggil dengan nama masing-masing. Bisakah kita melakukannya?" ujar Do semangat. Baekhyun tertegun, merasa tak enak. Tapi kemudian ia mengangguk sedikit ragu. "Tentu."

D.O tersenyum senang. "Mungkin suatu hari nanti kita bisa berbagi perasaan yang dalam juga." tambah D.O semakin bersemangat. Baekhyun lebih terkejut lagi, lebih merasa tak enak. Tapi ia tetap mengiyakan, meski dengan ragu. "Tentu."

"Bisakah kita berbicara bebas sekarang?" tanya D.O penuh harapan. Baekhyun pun kembali mengiyakan meski tidak sepenuh hati. D.O tersenyum senang. Baekhyun pun juga ikut tersenyum, meski kaku.

...

Bekhyun sedang membersihkan meja makan. Tiba-tiba Chanyeol mengagetkannya. Baekhyun terlonjak kaget.

"Kau membuatku takut!" bentak Baekhyun kesal.

"Hei, kau berteriak pada majikanmu?" tanya Chanyeol tersenyum menantang.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tak percaya aku membiarkanmu menjadi majikanku." balas Baekhyun tak percaya. Chanyeol menatap kalung di tangannya. Yeon Hee melihatnya juga.

"Ini..."

"Oh, kakekmu memberikannya padaku karena aku menangis setiap hari setelah kau pergi." jelas Baekhyun. Chanyeol berusaha menahan senyumnya, tapi gagal.

"Kau menangis? Setiap hari?" tanya Chanyeol terlalu senang.

Baekhyun kesal. "Hentikan!"

"Apakah kau merindukanku?"

"Dia mengatakan jika aku memiliki ini kau akan datang mencarinya." jelas Baekhyun.

"Kau menunggukku?" goda Chanyeol lagi. Baekhyun tambah kesal. "Aku bilang hentikan."

"Biarkan aku memegangnya sampai semuanya kembali normal. Aku benar-benar membutuhkan ini sekarang." ujar Chanyeol. Baekhyun menatapnya bingung.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Baekhyun berbunyi, ternyata video call dari Min Hwan. Baekhyun menerima panggilan itu dan buru-buru menjelaskan bahwa ia tak bisa berbicara sekarang dengannya. "Aku tidak bisa berbicara sekarang. Aku akan menelponmu lagi."

Tapi Chanyeol dengan sigap menyambar ponselnya, dan menjauhkan dari ponsel itu dari Baekhyun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Baekhyun.

" _Byun Baekhyun."_

Baekhyun terkejut dan berusaha menggapai ponselnya dari tangan Chanyeol.

"Berikan padaku!" ucap Baekhyun sambil berusaha menggapai ponselnya. Chanyeol menahan kening Baekhyun dengan satu jari.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Chanyeol pada Minhwan.

"Apa?"

" _Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun."_ ujar Minhwan melihat semua kejadian itu dari seberang telepon.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Chanyeol lagi.

Baekhyun menjambak rambut Chanyeol, membuat Chanyeol mengaduh kesakitan.

" _Siapa kau?"_ tanya Minhwan.

"Aku pacarnya Byun Baekhyun. Apa urusanmu? Hei, jangan pernah menelepon kembali. Menyingkirlah!" ucap Chanyeol serius.

"Huh? EXO.. EXO..?" ujar Minhwan gelagapan. Chanyeol memencet tombol end call berkali-kali dengan ganas, lalu membanting ponsel itu ke meja. Baekhyun hanya bisa tertunduk lemas melihat ponselnya.

"Kau marah?" tantang Chanyeol.

Tentu saja Baekhyun marah, tapi Baekhyun memilih menggeleng. "Tidak, sama sekali tidak."

"Ngomong-ngomong, orang itu bukan cinta pertamamu. Apakah kau tidak ingat memintaku kencan? Cinta pertamamu bukanlah dia. Tapi aku." jelas Chanyeol. Baekhyun terkejut.

"Kau?"

"Mari kita pergi kencan setelah kau bekerja besok." ujar Chanyeol dengan santai, sementara Baekhyun tambah terkejut.

"Kencan? Denganku? Seorang laki-laki?"

"Kenapa? Apa masalah?"

Tanpa mereka sadari, selama ini D.O mengamati mereka dari belakang. Dia terlihat sangat sedih, juga cemburu. D.O memutuskan untuk menghampiri mereka. Ia berdehem. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun langsung menoleh ke arah D.O.

"Ada apa?" tanya D.O setelah berada di hadapan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"Huh?"

Ia belum sempat bertanya lebih jauh ketika ponselnya berdering, ada telepon.

"Ada masalah besar. Suho menghilang!" ujar suara di seberang telepon mengagetkan D.O.

"Apa?!"

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terkejut mendengar teriakan D.O.

 **TBC**

Maaf buat segala kesalahan gue

Maaf karena ini belum END

Maaf kalo ada typo, males ngecek ulang

Maaf kalo absurd

Maaf nggak bisa bales review satu-satu

Maaf karena setelah sekian lama gue ngilang, gue balik dg hanya update ini (ini cuma 1 episode)

Maaf gue nggak tau kapan ni ff kelar

Maaf kalo gue tambah alay

MAAF, DI REAL LIFE ADA YANG KENAL / TAU GUE NGGAK? NGGAK ADA? ALHAMDULILLAH, PADA NGGAK TAU SE-ABSURD DAN SE-ANEH APA GUE DI REAL LIFE /waks

Maaf maaf maaf

Bye

Love you all

RnR eaaa

 **VinKev Rin Fujoshi'24 KJS'11**


	10. Chapter 10

"Mari kita pergi kencan setelah kau bekerja besok." ujar Chanyeol dengan santai, sementara Baekhyun tambah terkejut.

"Kencan? Denganku? Seorang laki-laki?"

"Kenapa? Apa masalah?"

Tanpa mereka sadari, selama ini D.O mengamati mereka dari belakang. Dia terlihat sangat sedih, juga cemburu. D.O memutuskan untuk menghampiri mereka. Ia berdehem. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun langsung menoleh ke arah D.O.

"Ada apa?" tanya D.O setelah berada di hadapan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"Huh?"

Ia belum sempat bertanya lebih jauh ketika ponselnya berdering, ada telepon.

" _Ada masalah besar. Suho menghilang!"_ ujar suara di seberang telepon mengagetkan D.O.

"Apa?!"

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terkejut mendengar teriakan D.O.

...

"Ada apa?" tanya Chanyeol ikut panik. D.O tersadar.

"Tidak ada apa-apa," jawab D.O pelan. D.O melirik sedikit ke arah Baekhyun lalu memandang penuh arti pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengerti.

"Eum, lebih baik kau pergi saja," ucap Chanyeol mempersilahkan Baekhyun untuk pergi. Baekhyun sedikit bingung, tapi dia memilih untuk pergi.

...

D.O, Luhan, Sehun, dan Chanyeol berkumpul di _basement_.

"Apa? Suho menghilang?" tanya Chanyeol kaget.

"Dia meninggalkan rumah sakit tanpa mengatakan sesuatu. Ponselnya juga mati," ucap Luhan.

"Benarkah? Mungkin saja dia hanya pergi sebentar," ucap D.O yang tak percaya.

"Tidak mungkin. Aku mendengarnya dari manager. Dia mengemasi barang-barangnya. Dia pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun," ucap Sehun.

"Kenapa dia bisa melakukannya?" tanya Chanyeol, tetapi tidak ada yang menjawab.

...

"Apa sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi?" tanya Baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri. Baekhyun sedang ada di kamarnya, memikirkan kejadian tadi.

"Tidak. Dia bilang tidak apa-apa,"

Baekhyun teringat ajakan kencan Chanyeol. Ia tersenyum.

...

"Suho tidak menelponmu?" tanya Luhan di telepon pada member EXO-M. Member EXO-M tidak berada di Seoul saat itu. Mereka berkumpul dan mendengarkan berita dari Luhan lewat telepon.

"Tidak. Aku akan gila disini. Apa kau mencarinya?" tanya Xiumin yang sangat khawatir.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya Tao.

"Aku berbicara dengannya kemarin. Dia kelihatan baik-baik saja. Kakinya juga sudah lebih baik," ujar Kai yang juga frustasi pada Sehun di seberang telepon.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang harus ku lakukan," ujar Sehun pada Kai. D.O merasa sama dengan Sehun, tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan.

"Chanyeol pergi ke rumah Suho. Kami juga akan kesana kalau manager datang kesini," ucap Luhan pada member EXO-M di seberang telepon.

"Beritahu kami jika kau tahu sesuatu," ucap Chen.

"Periksa kafe yang sering dia kunjungi, oke?" ingat Lay.

"Aku harusnya ada di Korea," desah Kai di tempat dia berada sekarang.

...

Saat ini Suho sedang berada di pinggir sungai Han. Ia mengingat kembali kejadian beberapa waktu yang lalu. Ia hendak menemui dokternya saat ia mendengar pembicaraan dokter dan managernya.

Flashback

"Dokter, kumohon pertimbangkanlah kembali. Tolong pikirkan tentang Suho," pinta managernya dengan memelas.

"Selama sepuluh tahun aku menjadi dokter, aku tidak pernah berada dalam situasi seperti ini," ucap sang dokter mendesah.

"Ini bukan tanggung jawabku," lanjut dokter.

"Lakukan sekali saja. Dan jangan beritahu Suho untuk saat ini," pinta managernya lagi.

"Aku tak tahu.."

"Kumohon dokter, aku mohon padamu,"

Suho mulai mengerti dengan apa yang telah terjadi. Ia menundukkan kepalanya. Dengan tertatih-tatih, lelaki bermarga Kim itu berjalan kembali ke kamar pasiennya.

Flashback off

"Kurasa aku baik-baik saja. Mungkin ini semua akhir bagiku," ujar Suho dengan nada putus asa. Ia berdiri dan berteriak karena rasa frustasi.

Di lain tempat, Baekhyun terlihat bingung dengan ponselnya. Ia hendak bertanya pada Chanyeol perihal kencan mereka.

"Dimana kita bertemu? Haruskah aku bertanya? Tidak, aku akan terlihat sangat bersemangat. Mungkin juga tidak. Bukankah ini wajar jika ingin tahu?"

Lelaki manis itu mulai mengetik pesan untuk Chanyeol, tetapi buru-buru menghapusnya krena ia rasa tidak cocok. Ia mengetik lagi dan menghapusnya. Begitu seterusnya sampai tiba-tiba Taehyung mendobrak pintu kamarnya dan masuk tanpa ijin, yang membuat Baekhyun kaget. Baekhyun menyembunyikan ponselnya di belakang punggungnya secepat kilat.

"Apa itu? Aku merasakan aura yang kuat datang dari sebelah sini," ujar Taehyung mencoba menengok ke belakang punggung Baekhyun.

"Sebenarnya..."

"Aku tahu. Pasti ada sesuatu," ujar Taehyung lagi yang memotong ucapan Baekhyun.

"Apa maksudnya jika seseorang mengajakmu berkencan, tetapi tidak bilang waktu dan tempat yang spesifik?" tanya Baekhyun. Taehyung terkesiap.

"Apa Cho Minhwan meneleponmu?" tanya Taehyung.

"Apa kau bisa berhenti membicarakannya? Ya, dia meneleponku. Kau tahu kenapa? Dia ingin nomor siswi cantik di SMA kita, Jihyun. _Chingu_ , kau selalu mengarahkanku ke arah yang salah," ucap Baekhyun sebal. Taehyung merasa sedikit bersalah.

"Lupakan itu. sekarang fokuslah pada masalahku," ujar Baekhyun.

" _Ne,"_ jawab Taehyung tersenyum.

"Jika dia tidak memberitahumu secara spesifik, itu artinya tergantung dirimu. Kau yang memutuskan," ucap Taehyung. Baekhyun terlihat berpikir.

...

"Bagaimana bisa Suho tidak menghubungi salah satu dari kita?" tanya Luhan pada D.O. Mereka berdua sedang bersiap untuk mencari Suho. D.O terhenti.

"Dia menghubungiku," ujar D.O pelan.

 _ **Suho tampak berada di seberang jalan, duduk sendirian. Ia menelepon D.O, meskipun ia terlihat sedikit ragu.**_

" _ **Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Suho pada D.O di seberang telepon.**_

' _ **Aku sedang bingung,' jawab D.O, tak sadar bahwa Suho sedang kabur dari rumah sakit.**_

" _ **Tentang apa?"**_

' _ **Apa aku harus bersikap jantan atau hanya melihatnya saja seperti seorang pengecut. Ini adalah masalah tersulit yang pernah kuhadapi. Tidak peduli sekeras apa aku berpikir, aku tidak menemukan jawabannya,' ujar D.O, tak mengerti bahwa Suho juga ingin menceritakan kegelisahannya.**_

" _ **Aku seorang pengecut. Tapi kuharap kau bisa bersikap jantan," ujar Suho. D.O merasa ada yang salah.**_

' _ **Apa ada yang terjadi?' tanya D.O.**_

" _ **Huh? Tidak, aku tak apa-apa. Ngomong-ngomong, semangatlah. Bye," ujar Suho lalu memutus sambungan telepon mereka.**_

" _ **Aku ingin memberitahumu semuanya. Tapi waktuku tinggal sedikit," ucap Suho pada dirinya sendiri.**_

.

"Sehun dan aku akan mencari ke rumah sakit. D.O dan Chanyeol, kalian cari di sekitar sungai," ujar Luhan. Chanyeol mengiyakan. Mereka berempat bergegas keluar dari van, tak lupa mengenakan masker mereka.

Tepat ketika Chanyeol turun dari van, ponselnya yang tertinggal di dalam van berbunyi. Sebuah pesan masuk dari Baekhyun.

' _ **Aku akan memilih tempat kencannya. Ayo kita bertemu di taman bermain dan berjalan-jalan di sekitar kompleks tetangga kita yang dulu,'**_

Sementara itu, member EXO M dan Kai yang sedang tidak di Korea hanya bisa pasrah menunggu kabar. Chanyeol, D.O, Luhan, dan Sehun kembali ke rumah setelah pencarian Suho berakhir nihil.

"Sudah terlalu larut untuk mencarinya. Kita harus menunggu lagi," ujar Sehun.

"Dimana ponselmu?" tanya Luhan.

"Ponselku tertinggal di van dan saat ini sedang di bawa oleh manager. Dia akan memberitahu kita jika Suho menelepon," jawab Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terdiam sejenak. Ia menundukkan kepalanya lama. "Ini salahku," ucapnya pelan.

Luhan, Sehun, dan D.O langsung menoleh ke arah Chanyeol.

"Seharusnya aku lebih berhati-hati. Aku selalu menganggap diriku sempurna, tapi aku melakukan kesalahan yang besar," lanjut Chanyeol yang semakin menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

"Itu hanya kecelakaan. Jangan salahkan dirimu," ucap D.O. Ia ikut terdiam setelahnya.

"Suho menghubungiku setelah ia meninggalkan rumah sakit. Aku terus saja berbicara tentang diriku sendiri. Tentang perasaanku. Seandainya saja aku mengetahuinya," ujar D.O, ikut menyalahkan dirinya.

"Itu semua bukan kesalahanmu, jangan khawatir. Tunggu saja, dia pasti akan menghubungi kita," ujar Luhan menengahi. Malam itu, semua member EXO tidak bisa tidur karena masih khawatir dengan keadaan Suho.

Keesokan paginya,

"Ini sudah pagi. Dia tidak menelepon. Hari ini kita harus mencarinya kemana?" tanya D.O.

"Rumahnya, rumah temannya, tempat yang sering ia datangi. Dimana lagi?" ujar D.O bertanya-tanya.

"Di tempat yang sunyi," –Sehun.

"Tempat dimana dia bisa sendirian," –Luhan.

"Tapi, dimana itu?"

Chanyeol terkesiap. "Aku tahu tempatnya," Chanyeol mengambil ponsel Sehun yang ada di meja. "Aku akan menelepon kalian. Kau hubungi manager," ujar Chanyeol. Kemudian ia berlari keluar _basement_ , diikuti pandangan bingung dari Luhan dan Sehun.

..

Benar saja, saat ini Suho sedang berada di tempat yang Chanyeol duga, tempat latihan _dance_. Ia tampak merenung. Beberapa saat kemudian, lelaki Kim itu berdiri dan mulai menari. Ia terus saja berhenti dan mengelus kakinya yang masih cedera. Akan tetapi, ia bangkit lagi dan menari lagi. Ia menahan rasa sakit yang ada di kakinya dan menahan air matanya agar tidak tumpah.

"Suho _hyung_!" sebuah suara menghentikannya dari kegiatannya menari. Ia menoleh dan mendapatkan Chanyeol berada di depan pintu, tersenyum lega.

Di lain tempat..

Baekhyun sudah bersiap-siap untuk kencannya hari ini. Ia melihat dirinya di cermin dan tersenyum manisbaekhyun sudag sampai di taman bermain. Lelaki manis itu menunggu Chanyeol dan terus menunggu.

Kembali ke Chanyeol dan Suho.

Chanyeol dan Suho sedang duduk bersebelahan.

"Kau tahu betapa khawatirnya aku? Kukira jantungku akan berhenti berdetak," ujar Chanyeol dengan rasa sedikit kesal. Lelaki yang ia ajak bicara hanya tertawa.

"Bukankah aku bukan pacarmu atau apapun itu?" ujar Suho geli sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Chanyeol.

"Kenapa kau pergi tanpa bilang apapun? Apa separah itu?" tanya Chanyeol. Senyum yang tadi bertengger di bibir Suho langsung menghilang.

"Aku tebak kau belum mendengarnya. Kita harus menunda jadwal kita," ucap Suho dengan tidak bersemangat.

"Tentang kakiku... Aku akan melakukan yang terbaik. Tapi kalau aku tak bisa menari, aku akan meninggalkan grup sampai aku sembuh. Kita tidak bisa membiarkan fans kita menunggu," ujar Suho serius.

"Kau ingin kami tampil tanpa dirimu? Tidak mungkin!" Chanyeol terkejut. Suho tertawa geli. "Aku suka kesetiaanmu," ucapnya.

"Bukannya aku setia, tetapi ini tidak benar. Kau terluka karena aku," ucap Chanyeol.

"Sudah kubilang jangan pernah berkata seperti itu,"

Tiba-tiba pintu ruang _dance_ terbuka. Sehun, Luhan, dan D.O masuk dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Suho _hyung_!"

Mereka mendatangi Suho dengan raut wajah setengah lega setengah kesal. Mereka lega melihat Suho baik-baik saja. Suho sendiri terlihat sedikit merasa bersalah.

Masih di ruang _dance_ , Luhan menyambungkan _video call_ dengan member China, dan Sehun menyambungkan dengan Kai.

"Suho _hyung_ , apa kau tahu betapa aku mengkhawatirkanmu? Kau membuat kami semua khawatir," ujar Kai.

" _Hyung_! Apa kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau dalam masa pubertas?" tanya Chen.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun?" tanya Tao yang menyalahkan Suho.

Sementara Suho hanya tersenyum dan meminta maaf kepada mereka semua.

Di tempat Baekhyun berada..

Baekhyun sudah menunggu beberapa jam di taman bermain. Lelaki manis itu merasa sangat kedinginan. Ia berdiri dan berjalan mondar-mandir. Meskipun ia sudah menungu lama, ia yakin Chanyeol akan datang.

"Dia tidak menjawab pesanku. Apa dia tak akan datang?" tanya Baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ah, tidak. Tidak ada berita berarti kabar baik," ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Pada akhirnya, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk mengirim pesan pada Chanyeol.

' _ **Kau akan datang, kan?'**_

Sementara itu, Chanyeol dan yang lainnya berada di van dalam perjalanan kembali ke rumah. Chanyeol tertidur dan D.O berada di sebelahnya. D.O melihat keluar jendela van dan melihat

Sementara Baekhyun, ia masih di taman bermain, duduk di salah satu ayunan yang ada di sana. Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya. Ia melihat sepasang sepatu mendekat. Baekhyun tersenyum tipis, mendongak dan tersenyum lebar. Ia mengira bahwa pemilik sepatu itu adalah Chanyeol. Namun, senyumnya perlahan menghilang saat melihat orang di hadapannya bukanlah Chanyeol, melainkan D.O, yang tengah tersenyum hangat padanya.

.

Chanyeol tampak berlari-lari menuju taman bermain. Wajahnya terlihat kusut. Ia baru saja menerima pesan dari Baekhyun. Namun, saat ia sampai di sana, taman bermain itu kosong. Baekhyun-nya sudah pergi.

...

" **Dokter, kumohon." pinta manager itu pada dokter untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Saat itu Suho sudah kembali ke kamarnya.**

 **Akhirnya dokter itu luluh.**

" **Baiklah, tapi aku hanya akan melakukan ini sekali saja," ujarnya. Manager itu terlihat senang. Mereka berterimakasih pada dokter, lalu mengeluarkan** _ **handycam.**_

" **Katakan sesuatu pada Suho yang akan segera pergi," ujar manager dengan ceria, sambil mengarahkan** _ **handycam**_ **itu ke wajah sang dokter.**

" **Suho, jagalah kakimu setelah kau pergi. Aku harap kau akan menjadi sensasi di internasional. Sampai jumpa," ujar Dokter itu. Manager EXO merengut sebal.**

" **Ayolah Dokter, kau sudah berjanji," Akhirnya Dokter itu pun luluh –lagi. Ia berdiri dan mulai nge-** _ **rapp**_ **.**

...-...-...-...-

Chanyeol berlari kencang menuju taman bermain tempat Baekhyun menunggu dirinya. Akan tetapi, ketika Chanyeol sampai di sana, lelaki tinggi itu tidak menemukan Baekhyun. Lelaki Park itu melihat sekeliling taman itu baik-baik dan akhirnya menemukan Baekhyun yang sedang meringkuk di tangga pojok taman. Chanyeol menghela nafas lega lalu tersenyum dan menghampiri Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mendongak dan kaget ketika melihat Chanyeol berada di sampingnya.

"Aku tahu kalau aku terlambat. Apa kau marah?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun berdiri dan memandang Chanyeol dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Sebenarnya ia marah, sedikit _sih_. Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Tidak terlalu," jawabnya tidak jelas. Chanyeol terlihat kurang mengerti ucapannya.

Baekhyun menunjuk bibirnya. "Bibirku membeku," ucapnya lalu mempoutkan bibirnya.

Chu

Baekhyun terdiam. Chanyeol di depannya hanya tersenyum tampan. Ia menyentuh bibirnya yang baru saja di kecup oleh Chanyeol.

" _Mianhae_ karena aku sudah membuat bibirmu membeku," ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan polosnya.

Grep

Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya. "Apakah dengan ini kau merasa lebih hangat?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Umm.." respon Baekhyun. Pipinya sangat merah sekarang. Dalam hati, ia menyumpah serapahi Chanyeol yang sudah membuat detak jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya.

...

Sementara D.O saat ini sedang berada di kamar, merenung. Ia mengingat kembali percakapannya dengan Baekhyun saat berada di taman bermain tadi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Menunggu seseorang?" tanya D.O.

"Chai," jawab Baekhyun tidak jelas. D.O tak mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh Baekhyun. Baekhyun sedikit menghangatkan bibirnya yang terasa membeku lalu mengulangi jawabannya. "Chan,"

D.O tidak terlihat bahagia. "Sudah berapa lama kau ada di sini?" tanyanya. Baekhyun mengecek ponselnya. "Sekitar empat jam,"

"Jika dia tidak datang, harusnya kau pulang," ucap D.O terlihat tidak suka.

"Dia tidak menjawab telepon dan aku tidak mau kehilangannya. Apa sesuatu terjadi padanya?" tanya Baekhyun dengan nada khawatir. D.O menatapnya dingin.

"Kau mengkhawatirkannya di saat kau sendiri membeku?" tanya D.O.

"Dia tidak menjawab bukan tanpa alasan," bela Baekhyun dengan suara yang pelan.

"Kami ada sedikit masalah, tapi sekarang sudah baik-baik saja," jelas D.O.

"Chanyeol sudah di rumah. Ayo pergi," lanjutnya masih dengan raut wajah yang dingin. Ia menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk mengajaknya pulang, tetapi Baekhyun menolaknya. D.O terlihat terkejut.

" _Ani_ , ada hal-hal yang harus aku lakukan dengannya. Aku sudah menyiapkan ini semua," ujar Baekhyun.

"Jadi, kau akan terus menunggu?" tanya D.O pelan. Baekhyun mengangguk dengan semangat.

"Dia akan datang. Kau bilang semuanya baik-baik saja," ucap Baekhyun.

D.O masih terdiam di kamarnya. Sebuah pesan masuk ke ponsel milik pemuda bernama Do Kyungsoo itu, menyadarkan dirinya dari lamunan. Pesan dari Baekhyun.

' _Aku akan bertemu dengannya. Gomawo, chingu,'_

" _Mungkin tidak seharusnya aku memberitahunya,"_ ujar D.O dalam hati.

Sebelumnya D.O datang ke kamar Chanyeol, menatap Chanyeol penuh arti, penuh dengan kesedihan juga kekecewaan. Chanyeol menatapnya balik, dengan tatapan bingung. Namun, tiba-tiba Chanyeol sadar akan sesuatu dan buru-buru mengambil jaketnya dan berlari keluar kamar, meninggalkan D.O yang terpaku, menunduk.

" _Semenit di sana, kurasa membuatmu menunggu. Aku ingin mencarinya sendiri. Untuk sekali saja, aku tidak ingin menjadi baik,"_ batin D.O egois.

" _Tapi kau terlihat sangat kedinginan. Aku tak pernah tahu jantungku berdegup begitu kencang. Tapi aku terlambat dan terlalu pengecut untuk berbagi kenangan bersamanya," D.O mengingat saat ia pertama kali menyentuh pipi Baekhyun, saat ia menanyakan siapa lelaki yang paling ia suka, saat Baekhyun tertawa bersama Chanyeol._

D.O mengalihkan pandangan ke jendela. _"Aku menyukaimu. Aku menyukaimu,"_

D.O kembali mengingat saat di taman bermain tadi.

"Kita teman, iya kan?" tanya D.O pelan, menatap Baekhyun tajam, penuh dengan pengharapan.

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Yeah, kita teman," ujarnya pelan, namun penuh keyakinan.

D.O mengingat saat dulu ia meminta Baekhyun untuk menjadi temannya.

" _Bodohnya aku,"_ D.O tersenyum pahit, menyandarkan kepalanya ke sofa dan memejamkan matanya. _"Itu akan menjadi sebuah keajaiban,"_

...

Baekhyun sedang tiduran di kasurnya. Ia membayangkan saat Chanyeol mengecup bibirnya tadi. Baekhyun memekik senang dan menggeliat malu di kasurnya.

"Itu membuatku menggeliat dengan malu, tapi... Aku sangat senang. Ya Tuhan!" pekikinya lalu kembali menggeliat di kasurnya.

Daehyun dan ibunya yang berada di bawah sedang menonton TV, menengok ke lantai atas, heran dengan pekikan Baekhyun.

"Apa yang terjadi pada _hyung_ -mu? Apa dia gila?" tanya ibunya menoleh pada Daehyun.

"Tidak, tidak, tidak. Dia berkomunikasi dengan tetangga supranatural kita. Seperti lumba-lumba," ujarnya. Ibu berkedip tak percaya.

"Daehyun, anakku. Apa kau sakit? Apa kau punya keluhan?" tanya Ibu berusaha sabar. Daehyun menggeleng pelan. "Tidak,"

"Bagus. Semua yang kuinginkan adalah agar kau sembuh," ujar Ibu menggertakan gigi dengan gemas namun tetap tersenyum.

...

Chanyeol duduk di depan meja kamarnya, memperhatikan Baekhyun membersihkan kamar miliknya. Ia teringat dengan ucapan Suho.

" _Chanyeol, jadwal_ tour _kita sudah diatur. Sudah siap? Ya, kita akan berangkat lebih cepat dari yang telah diperkirakan. Tidak ada banyak waktu lagi, kita harus mengecek barang-barang yang akan kita bawa,"_

Chanyeol menghela nafas panjang.

"Ada seorang anak kecil," ucap Chanyeol tiba-tiba, seoalh-olah ia sedang berbicara pada dirinya sendiri. Baekhyun menoleh pada Chanyeol dan menatap lelaki tampan itu dengan tatapan heran.

"Dia tidak pandai mengungkapkan emosinya. Dia menyukai seseorang, tetapi dia tidak memiliki keberanian untuk memberitahu orang itu tentang perasaannya," lanjut Chanyeol.

"Suatu hari, seorang anak mengambil boneka beruang milik orang itu. Akhirnya, anak itu berbicara padanya. Dia bilang, bahwa jika dia mengambilkan boneka beruang itu, orang yang disukai itu mungkin akan menyadari perasaannya. Dia hanya berpura-pura. Dia tahu bagaimana perasaannya, bahkan jika ia tidak mengatakan hal itu. Dia tidak tahu kenapa. Akan tetapi, itulah yang ia pikir," Chanyeol mengakhiri monolognya. Ia bangkit dan berdiri, kemudian menoleh pada Baekhyun yang memperhatikannya.

"Aku tidak berbuat baik padamu. Aku minta maaf," kata Chanyeol seraya tersenyum. Baekhyun terpaku melihatnya.

"Aneh. Apa ini? Wajahmu tidak memerah?" tanya Chanyeol dengan senyum menggoda yang tersemat di bibirnya. Baekhyun tersadar dan meraba pipinya.

"Oh, kau benar!" ujar Baekhyun sambil tersenyum. Chanyeol berbalik memunggungi Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak perlu datang lagi," ucap Chanyeol yang membuat Baekhyun kaget.

"Kau dipecat, bodoh," ucap Chanyeol lagi dengan berat. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Baekhyun yang tampak terkejut. Lelaki tinggi itu tersenyum lemah.

"Tapi tugas Bucheon _boy_ belum selesai," ujar Chanyeol dengan ceria.

"Tugas?"

...

D.O duduk di pinggiran ranjang kamarnya. Ia terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

' _Apa aku harus mengatakan yang sebenarnya?' 'Apa aku harus memendamnya?' 'Apa aku terlihat seperti seorang pengecut?' 'Apa yang harus ku lakukan?'_

D.O. mengacak rambutnya, frustasi.

Cklek

D.O. menoleh saat mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka. Oh, ternyata Baekhyun.

"Maaf, apa aku mengganggumu? Aku ingin membersihkan kamarmu," ucap Baekhyun.

"Ah, tidak. Kau tidak mengganggu _kok_. Silahkan," balas D.O.

Hening

Tidak ada percakapan sama sekali. D.O. sibuk dengan pemikirannyam dan Baekhyun sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

"Byun Baekhyun?" panggil D.O, memecah keheningan. Baekhyun menoleh ke arah D.O.

"Ya? Ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Ada suatu hal yang ingin aku katakan padamu."

"Apa itu?"

"Sebenarnya, eum..."

' _Aku sudah memutuskan,'_

Baekhyun menunggu D.O melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Sebenarnya aku menyukaimu. Kau boleh menganggapku aneh atau apapun itu. _So,_ apa kau mau menjadi kekasihku, Byun Baekhyun?"

D.O. menatap lurus ke arah Baekhyun yang tampak terkejut dengan ucapannya.

"A-aku.."

D.O menunggu Baekhyun.

' _Katakanlah yang sejujurnya. Walaupun nanti akan membuatku sakit, aku tidak apa-apa. Yang terpenting kau berbicara jujur,'_

"Maaf,"

Satu kata itu membuat D.O. kecewa. Namun, ia memberikan senyumnya pada Baekhyun. Tidak apa dia ditolak, yang pasti dia sudah berani mengutarakan perasannya. Sekarang, ia merasa bebannya sedikit terangkat.

" _Gwaenchana_. _By the way_ , apa kau memiliki seseorang yang kau sukai saat ini?" tanya D.O masih dengan senyuman yang tersemat di bibirnya.

"A-aku.."

Entah kenapa, malah wajah Chanyeol yang ada di pikirannya sekarang.

Entah datang dari mana, Chanyeol tiba-tiba datang dan merangkul pundak Baekhyun.

"Jangan mengganggu kekasihku," ucap Chanyeol.

D.O menatap tajam pada lelaki yang lebih tinggi darinya itu, yang dibalas dengan senyuman oleh Chanyeol. Sedangkan Baekhyun, ia seperti _blank_. Ia bingung dengan situasi ini.

Chanyeol segera membawa Baekhyun **nya** keluar dari kamar pemuda bermarga Do tersebut. Ketika mereka sampai di ruang tamu, Baekhyun menghentikan langkah Chanyeol. Lelaki manis itu menatap lelaki yang sekarang berdiri berhadap-hadapan dengannya.

"Apa maksudmu bilang seperti itu? Aku? Kekasihmu? Sejak kapan?" tanya Baekhyun. Jujur saja, ia merasa senang saat Chanyeol mengklaim dirinya sebagai kekasih lelaki tinggi itu. Ehem.

"Apa kurang jelas?"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan bingung.

"Kau (Chanyeol menunjuk Baekhyun) dan aku (ia menunjuk dirinya sendiri) mulai sekarang adalah sepasang kekasih. Aku milikmu dan kau milikku," ucap Chanyeol.

" _Mwo_?"

' _Apa dia sedang mengerjaiku?'_

"Dengarkan baik-baik, karena aku hanya mengatakannya satu kali dan tidak ada pengulangan,"

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk sebagai respon. Ia merasakan jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Chanyeol menarik nafas lalu menghembuskannya. Entah kenapa lelaki yang lebih tinggi itu merasakan gugup.

"Aku menyukaimu, _ani_ , aku mencintaimu. Bolehkah aku masuk dalam kehidupanmu. Bolehkah aku mewarnai hidupmu? Dan, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku, Byun Baekhyun?"

Ucapan Chanyeol -yang diucapkan terlalu cepat tadi (menurut Baekhyun)- membuat Baekhyun memasang wajah cengo. Lelaki yang lebih pendek membuka mulutnya, ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada lawan bicaranya. Namun, ia merasa suaranya seperti hilang.

Baekhyun mengatupkan bibirnya ketika ia merasakan sesuatu yang lembut, kenyal, dan hangat menyapa bibirnya.

Chanyeol menciumnya, di bibir. Ini memang bukan pertama kalinya lelaki di depannya ini mencium dirinya. Namun, entah mengapa ia masih merasakan gugup.

' _Apakah ini mimpi?'_ pikir Baekhyun.

Ketika Chanyeol menggigit bibirnya, ia merasakan sakit. _'Ini bukan mimpi,'_

Mereka berciuman, tanpa memikirkan bahwa kini mereka sedang berada di ruang tamu.

Prang..

Baekhyun segera mendorong Chanyeol untuk menjauh darinya ketika ia mendengar suara gelas pecah.

Mereka menoleh ke arah sumber suara, yang mendapati Sehun gelagapan dengan pecahan gelas yang berada di lantai dekat lelaki Oh itu berdiri.

"A-aku akan membereskannya. Silahkan kalian lanjutkan lagi kegiatan kalian," Sehun segera pergi menuju dapur setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu.

Sepeninggal Sehun, Baekhyun merasakan pipinya menghangat. Ia yakin, sekarang ini pasti pipinya berwarna merah. Sedangkan Chanyeol mendesis kesal dan bergumam, _"Awas kau maknae sialan,"_

D.O, yang sebenarnya juga menyaksikan semuanya di balik tembok, segera membalikkan badan dan pergi ke kamarnya. Namun, langkahnya terhenti ketika ada Luhan di depannya.

Lelaki China itu berkata, "Rasanya sakit ya, Soo,"

Entah Luhan ingin mengejeknya atau apa, D.O. tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu.

"Berisik," ucap D.O. lalu berlalu meninggalkan Luhan.

"Kau dengan Kai sepertinya cocok," teriak Luhan lalu tertawa bahagia. Lelaki itu memutuskan untuk pergi ke dapur. Saat melewati Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, ia tersenyum lebar dan melambaikan tangannya pada mereka.

.

.

.

" _ **Tugasmu belumlah selesai. Aku pernah mengatakannya, bukan? Tunggu aku. Itulah tugasmu,"**_

 _ **-Park Chan Yeol**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **Rin's note:**

Aku benar-benar minta maaf kepada kalian semua, karena aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku. Jujur saja, beberapa bulan terakhir ini, aku merasa sangat sibuk. Selain itu, aku terkena _writerblock_ yang sungguh menyebalkan buatku.

Setelah UN SMP, harusnya aku _free_ , namun ternyata aku dan teman-temanku harus latihan untuk pensi. Setelah itu, aku disibukkan dengan mondar-mandir datang ke SMK untuk pendaftaran, lalu aku harus mengikuti PLSSB dan aku harus menyesuaikan diriku dengan lingkungan baru. Ketika SMK, aku merasa waktuku seperti tersita. Aku selalu pulang sore, lalu malamnya aku gunakan untuk mengerjakan tugas dan beristirahat.

Sebenarnya aku sudah menulis sebagian dari _fic_ ini beberapa bulan lalu. Lalu, aku menyelesaikannya kemarin dan hari ini (17 Desember 2016 dan 18 Desember 2016).

Aku tahu, _ending_ dari _fic_ ini sangat aneh. Aku bingung harus bagaimana. Jadi, terpaksa aku buat seperti ini, dan ini tidak semua yang ada di drama aku tulis. Maaf untuk itu.

Maaf juga karena aku malah seperti curhat.

Pesanku pada kalian yang masih SMP, **jangan menyia-nyiakan masa SMP kalian yang indah** (bagiku masa SMP adalah masa terindah).

Aku tahu, mungkin ini tidak sesuai dengan harapan kalian. Aku hanya menuliskan yang ada dalam imajinasiku.

Aku tidak terlalu mengharapkan _review_ dari kalian, mengingat mungkin banyak yang sudah lupa dengan _fic_ ini. Ada yang membaca saja aku sudah merasa senang. Paling tidak, aku merasa bebanku sedikit terangkat.

 _ **I think that's all**_

 _ **Thanks, and**_

 _ **See you~**_

 **Vinkev Rin Fujoshi'24 KJS'11**

18 Desember 2016


End file.
